Ma famille
by petitelulu27
Summary: La suite du tome 10: Sookie est blessée Et Éric l'invite chez lui. Lorsque son héritage la changera pour l'éternité, que fera-t-elle pour s'en sortir?
1. Prologue

_Salut à tous_

_Voyant que le tome dix ne sortait que en septembre, je me suis lancée dans la rédaction d'une suite._

_Je sais que je publie très lentement mais je vais me reprendre. Seulement voila, mon imagination faiblit. Néanmoins je vous promets une fin digne de ce nom.  
_

_Bonnes lecture à tous _


	2. Sam

Je me retrouvais seule chez moi.  
Amélia venait de repartir à la Nouvelle Orléans faire le deuil de Tray. Je me sentais de moins en moins coupable de sa mort. C'est vrai quoi, après tout je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'il se charge de ma sécurité.  
Elle m'avait assuré qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas mais si je n'avais pas utilisé mes méthodes personnelles pour vérifier qu'elle disait vrai, je ne l'aurais pas cru. J'ai été triste de la voir partir car à mon plus grand étonnement, je m'était vraiment attachée à elle et à sa présence. J'envisageais même de reprendre un chat.  
Claudine me manquait. C'est elle qui m'aidait dans ces cas là. Et elle était enceinte.  
Même si le sang d'Éric m'avait beaucoup aidée à me rétablir, je boitais toujours, je ne me servait presque plus de mon bras droit, et les marques de morsures étaient encore présentes sur l'ensemble de mon corps.  
Je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour m'occuper de ma maison et de ma petite personne.  
C'est à ce moment que le pick-up de Sam est arrivé dans mon allée. Et bien peut-être que je ne serais pas seule finalement. Sam est sorti de son véhicule et m'a examinée de la tête aux pieds puis m'a (enfin) saluée:  
-Salut Sookie,  
-Salut Sam,  
-Tu vas bien? Me demanda t-il.  
-Mais oui (à sa tête j'ai deviné que je n'avais pas été très persuasive).  
-J'ai appris qu'Amélia était repartie ce matin. Comment compte tu t'en sortir?  
-Aucune idée, je comptais sur toit pour me le dire, ces bonnes paroles avaient réussi a le faire taire trente secondes, mais non Sam je plaisante. Je vais appeler Nikkie et je m'apprêtais à te demander de me rendre quelques services, lui répondis je.  
-J'accepte avec plaisir.  
-Tu ne sais même pas se que je vais te demander!  
-Peu importe mais ne restons pas dehors, entrons, dit il.  
Il monta les quelques marches de la véranda et passa directement dans le salon. Après m'avoir aidée à m'allonger, il partit dans la cuisine chercher des rafraîchissements. Un petit peu vexée qu'il m'assiste comme une handicapée mais surtout d'avoir besoin de cette assistance, je tournais la tête.  
-Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. Il fixait l'un de mes bleus.  
-Non pas vraiment, je suis encore sous le choc lui répondis-je en toute franchise.  
-Ce n'est pas grave  
Il s'occupa seul de la conversation avec les dernières rumeurs tout en me préparant à dîner.  
-Tu sais si Bill est bien remis?  
-Oui, il a retrouvé la plupart de ses capacités. Il n'est plus en état de se battre mais rien d'irréversible.  
-C'est un vampire quoi.  
Vers 6h, il revint dans le salon, s'accroupit au niveau de ma tête et dit:  
-Je dois repartir au bar, je t'ai trouvé une remplaçante pour le prochain mois mais je te verserai la moitié de ton salaire.  
-Non Sam, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Les vampires me doivent bien une assurance maladie. Ce n'est pas à toi de payer ça.  
-J'insiste, je ne veux pas que tu sois dans le besoin.  
-Et moi je ne veux pas faire l'aumône.  
-J'ai compris. Toi et ta fierté.  
-Et bien nous t'embêtons.  
Il m'a embrassée sur le front puis est reparti travailler.  
La solitude s'accentuait d'heure en heure, de minute en minute, de seconde en seconde.  
Il ne manquait plus le retour des vampires pour empirer mes problèmes. Et je pressentais que 'était pour bientôt.

* * *

Je reprends mes chapitres pour les corriger, je ne supporte plus mes fautes.


	3. Eric

J'avais fini de diner aux alentours de 8h et je m'apprêtais à faire la vaisselle quand on a frappé à la porte. Je connaissais l'identité du visiteur aussi j'ai pris mon temps avant d'aller ouvrir. Mais à peine la porte ouverte qu'une vague de bien être m'envahit. Je déteste ce lien du sang:

-Ma belle amante!

-Mon viking préféré! Tu es seul?

-Oui , me répndit il.

-J'en conclue que tu n'es pas là pour affaire .

-Quelle perspicacité!dit il avant de m'embrasser

-Que veux tu Éric?

-Te voir.(sans blague)

-Tu as fais tout ce chemin uniquement pour me voir? Je ne te crois pas. Peut être un peu trop direct ,mais il m'énervait à la fin.

-Non en effet, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Il ne me surpris guère en me disant cela.

-Éric,je boite, je suis épuisée, je ne peux pas m'occuper de moi toute seule alors je ne peux pas te rendre service.

-Je sais, (hein? Je ne comprend plus rien là) mais c'est pour ces même raisons que moi je peux te rendre service.(je ne suis plus là) Tu te souviens de ma demande?

-Ta demande en mariage? Il n'y en a pas eu. Je te rappelle que tu ne m'a pas demandé mon avis.

-C'est vrai, il avait un petit air amusé, mais je te parle de celle de venir habiter chez moi, et bien je la réitère (digne d'un mot du jour ça)

-Et pourquoi j'accepterais?

-Car si tu refuse, je t'emmène de force vivre chez le roi Felipe.

-Pourquoi?

-Je tiens à toi Sookie et tu ne peux plus vivre seul.

-Pourquoi? (ok ça sens le réchauffé)

-Regarde toi et puis maintenant que tu es si impliquée dans notre monde tu dois être protégée. Pour un temps du moins.

Je m'apprêtais à lui lancer une dizaine de répliques toutes aussi cinglantes, mais faute de ça je me suis contenté de « pourquoi chez toi? »

Tu es ma femme et c'est mon devoir.

-Je ne le suis que pour des raisons administratives, de survie entre vous et moi, à mes yeux nous ne sommes que des petits amis.

-Parce que j'ai envie de ta présence au sein de ma maison .

Ça m'a cloué le bec, mais je me suis vite reprise

-Je pose des conditions.

-Parce que tu es d'accord?

-Écoute moi d'abord ok? Je travaillerais car je ne peux pas vivre recluse des humains. Il s'apprêtait à m'interrompre mais je lui ai fait signe de se taire. A 4h j'irais me coucher, jamais plus tard et je ne serais pas à ton service , tu peux parler.

-Tout me va, j'aimerais tant faire l'amour pour fêter ça .

-On ne peut pas je ne suis pas en état.

-Je sais ma douce

Sur c'est belles paroles, il me déposa sur mon lit et me dit qu'il devait retourner travailler, et il s'évapora dans la nature.


	4. Départ

Le lendemain en me levant, j'ai découvert mon frère Jason attablé dans ma cuisine. Il m'invita à m'asseoir puis il me servit une généreuse portion d'omelette. Nous discutâmes un peu avant qu'il reparte en me remerciant (pourquoi allez savoir). Nous n'étions pas en très bons termes mais il faisait des efforts. Après avoir fait la vaisselle; j'ai appelé Nikkie. Elle m'a raconté sa vie avec J-B, les préparatifs pour le bébé qu'elle attendait puis et repartie pour faire à manger pour son homme.

Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher quand j'ai aperçu Bobby Burnham. Oh non!

-Bonjour, je vais être bref, mon maitre m'a demandé de vous conduire au croquemitaine pour 6h. Là bas, une serveuse va vous aider à vous doucher puis à diner. Ensuite le maitre sera levé. Il m'a également chargé de vous dire de prendre quelques affaires car un aller-retour en une nuit sera trop éprouvant pour vous.

-Merci Bobby, à ce moment il se demandait pourquoi Éric m'aimait bien. Ce n'est pas tout, il m'a dit de me mettre à votre service jusqu'à ce qu'on parte.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien merci, mais entrez le temps que je prépare mes affaires.

-Non, je vous attend là.

Lidée même de rentrer chez moi le révulsait. Je me rendis dans ma chambre, sortit mon sac à dos et après y avoir mis un jean noir, un T-shirt blanc et des sous vetements blancs très classiques(vu mon état, cela n'aurait à rien de faire des efforts vestimentaires)j'ajoutais ma trousse de toilette et je suis ressortie.J'ai fermé toutes les portes à clé, puis je suis retournée près de la voiture.

-Déjà prète?

-Oui je peux monter

Il deverouilla la portière puis me laissa enter.

-Vous avez d'autre sacs?

-Non.

-Très bien, alors partons.

Et me voilà en route vers mon vampire viking manipulateur adoré.


	5. Au bar

A mon arrivée au Croquemitaine, Bobby m'annonça qu'une serveuse du nom de Mélanie m'attendait à l'interieur mais qu'il ne pouvait (malheureusement) pas m'accompagner. J'entrais donc par la porte de service et m'annonçais:

-Je suis Sookie Stackhouse et je cherche Mélanie. Aussitôt une petite brune, assez fine, habillée de noir,déboula dans le couloir.

-Salut moi c'est Mélanie, m'annonça t-elle d'une voix enjouée, le maitre m'a dit que tu étais blessée et que tu aurais besoin de avait été bien brieffée:aucune question et une obéissance aveugle

à chaque ordre.J'identifiais sa signature mentale, c'était une sorciè suis heureuse de te rencontrer.

-Je ne suis effectivement pas au top de ma forme, lui répondis je, et un petit coup de main ne serait pas de ès s'être enquise de mon autorisation, elle me debarrassa de mon sac et m'indiqua la salle de bain.

-Tu veux que je t'aide, me demanda-t-elle.

-Tu pourrais sortir une serviette, allumer la douche et m'aider à monter pourrais également dégraffer mon soutien gorge, mon bras est encore trop m'aida de son mieux, me coiffa et elle me maquilla. Elle m'informa qu'Eric m'autorisait à occuper son bureau. J'y suis donc entré pièce me paraissait famillière et me rappella quelques mé remarquais une banquette contre le mur du fond, je m'y suis allongée. Rester debout avait été éprouvant et je tombais de fatigue.J'ai très vite sombré dans le sommeil.

J'ai été réveillée par des coups à la porte. Je me suis redressée et ai marmonné un oui. J'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir sur Félicia. Elle a sifflé:

-Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes entrée,(par la porte imbécile) mais le maitre va être furieux en vous voyant ici. Il va...

-Etre très heureux, la coupa Pam. Ma chère Sookie, je suis si heureuse de te revoir sur pied, tu vas mieux?

-Oui Pam, merci.

-Félicia je pense que tu devrais retourner travailler, a déclaré Pam.

-Mais le maitre a dit

-Je pense que je sais mieux que toi ce qu'a dit le maitre, l'interrompit Pam.

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.

-Elle ne m'aime pas, ai-je dit.

-Et alors? Je suis contente de te voir si tôt. J'en conclue que tu as obeis aux ordres pour une fois.

-Comment ça pour une fois et pourquoi je derais obéir aux ordres?

-Quel esprit de rebellion, a-t-elle dit joyeusement, c'est pour ça que je t'aime d'ailleurs.

-Quand Eric doit arriver?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais viens donc dans le bar l'attendre avec nous, il aime attendre un peu afin de faire une entrée remarquée.

-Cela ressemble beaucoup à Eric je dois l'admettre, j'accepte.

Elle m'invita à une table et me dit:

-Je reste avec toi ce soir, je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un ai des vues sur ta personnes.

-Merci Pam.

Elle ne portait pas sa tenue noire d'apparat, j'en concluais qu'elle ne devait pas travailler. Le bar se remplissait peu à peu, Pam avait commandé un Pur Sang et moi un jus d'orange, je me devais de rester sobre. Une demi heure plus tard , Eric arriva enfin, il portait un jean noir et un T-shirt à manche longues blanc(du Croquemitaine, bien sur ) comme moi! Il regarda la foule d'un air hautain et tous les vampires présents s'inclinèrent, même Pam. Les mordus en firent autant et comme nous nous étions levées Pam et moi , je me retrouvais vite seule debout. En se redressant, Félicia m'adressa un regard noir et marmonna une insulte. Aussitôt , mon cher vampire se dirigea vers elle, lui adressa quelque mots puis elle s'inclina vers elle. Ensuite, Eric vint me rejoindre:

-Ma belle amante, tu es venue!

-Trop pressée de te revoir.

-Allons dans mon bureau.

-Oh oui, avec plaisir.

-T as peur dans le bar, tu ne devrais pas, Pam est à même de te défendre.

-Je sais, mais je reste mal à l'aise.

-Merci de t'être occupée de Sookie,Pam, tu peux profiter de ta soirée. Mais je risque d'avoir de nouveau besoin de toi.

-Compris Eric.

Puis il me prit la main et m'entraina dans son bureau

-Tu es venue ici, a-t-il affirmé en entrant.

-Oui, Mélanie m'a dit que ça ne te dérangerais pas.

-Comment c'est passé ton arrivée?

-Bobby a été très gentil et a même été poli. Mélanie s'est montrée vraiment serviable. Mais Félicia me déteste .

-Raconte moi tout, m'a t-il répondu.

-Elle a frappé à ton bureau alors que je dormais sur la banquette , je lui ai dit d'entrer et en me voyant seule dans ton bureau, elle s'est mise en colère. C'est à ce moment que Pam est arrivée, elle continuait de dire que aller être furieux mais Pam lui a claqué la porte au nez et est venue me réconforter. D'ailleur elle m'a dit que j'avais dû mal à obeir aux ordres. Tu te rends comptes?Il m'a sourit.

-La nouvelle banquette te plaît? Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la faire remplaçer mais j'ai pensé que tu serais fatiguée en rentrant. Tu te rappelle pourquoi j'ai dû la faire jeter l'autre?

-Oh oui! J'avais perdu beaucoup de sang dessus et tu avais leché mes morsures avec l'aide de Pam et Chow ainsi que Bill.

-Quel souvenir!a-t-il ajouté reveur

-Pourquoi m'as tu invitée ce soir?ai-je dit pour le ramener sur Terre.

-Et bien tu devais venir vivre içi, non ?

-Oui, mais pas si vite.

-Trop tard, tu es fatiguée et tu as besoin de repos. Le ton m'indiquait que la conversation était close neanmoins, je tentais ma chance:

-Mais...

-Non je dois recevoir quelques hommes d'affaires dans mon bureau, aussi allonge toi sur la banquette et dors en attendant que je finisse.

-Merci

-De rien ma belle amante. Il m'allongea doucement puis me donna une veste en cuir sortie de son placard. Elle était à lui , elle portait son odeur envoutante. Je vis deux hommes entrer peux après mais je ne me souviens pas de la suite, je m'étais endormie. Je me suis réveillée dans sa corvette.

-Tu es réveillée?

-Oui, quelle heure est-il?

-Minuit , ma puce.

-Merci , puis je suis me rendormie.

Je me suis réveillée dans un lit, dans les bras d'Eric. Je me suis rapprochée de lui autant que je le pouvais. Il m'a murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille:

-Je dois aller me coucher, désolé. Je n'ai pas le temps de te faire visiter. J'ai fais livrer de la nourriture pour que tu tiennes jusqu'à ce soir. Fais comme chez toi, c'est ta nouvelle maison maintenant. Il m'a embrassé, puis s'est volatilisé. Et moi? Et bien je l'ai rejoins au pays des songes en prévision du lendemain


	6. Reveil

En me réveillant le lendemain matin je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite où j'étais. Le lit était immense et la chambre était uniquement décorée dans des tons bleus pastels. J'ai eu du mal à croire que c'était Eric qui vivait ici. Mais en voyant la taille de l'armoire, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais bel et bien chez lui, elle était immense.

Mon ventre me ramena très vite sur Terre. Il m'avait dit que de la nourriture m'attendait dans la cuisine mais j'ai voulu commencer par faire le tour du propriétaire. La maison était tout en long : sa chambre donnait sur un couloir. Il y avait une seconde chambre, une salle de bain ainsi qu'une autre pièce fermée de l'intérieur. Ce couloir donnait sur le salon qui était ouvert sur la cuisine qui était plus petite que les autres pièces. Toutes les pièces étaient dans les tons pastels : la chambre d'Eric bleue, la seconde orange, la salle de bain rose, le couloir vert et le salon jaune. Seule la cuisine était noire avec des meubles rouges métallisés.

Eric n'avait pas menti : sur l'îlot central un déjeuner pour quatre personnes m'attendaient. Il y avait deux frigos : l'un contenait du sang et l'autre de sacs plastiques contenant de la nourriture humaine:charmante attention de la part de mon bien aimé.

Après avoir fait ma vaisselle, je me suis installée dans le canapé afin de faire le point. Je doutais qu'Eric me laisse partir dès ce soir, je devais donc prévenir Sam et Jason de mon départ.

Je laissais un message à Jason avant de joindre Sam :

« Salut Sam, m'exclamais-je joyeusement.

-Oh salut Sookie, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je tenais à te prévenir que je m'étais installée chez un ami à Shreveport afin de me reposer.

-Je le connais ?

-Non Sam, je ne pense pas.

-Ca ne me plait pas vraiment, mais je n'ai pas le droit de gérer ta vie et, de plus, tu ne pouvais pas rester seule. Tu veux que je m'occupe de tes plantes, de ton courrier.. ?

-Avec plaisir, merci Sam.

-Bonne journée, et il raccrocha aussitôt. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir qu'il était en colère et jaloux en plus.

Qu'allais-je faire de ma journée ? Après une demie heure de réflexion je me suis dit que maintenant que je n'avais plus de cible dans le dos, je pourrais contacter mon petit neveu Hunter sans aucun problème.

En effet, il avait trois ans et était également télépathe. Je devais donc lui apprendre à gérer son « don» ou son « handicap» appelez ça comme vous le souhaitez ; avant son entrée au jardin d'enfants.

« Allo ? C'est Sookie Stackhouse.

-Oh Sookie, je suis ravi de t'entendre.

-Plaisir partagé. Ton fils est là ? J'aimerais lui parler.

-Oui, je te le passe.

-Allo ?

-Salut toi. En entendant ma voix, je l'ai senti se réjouir au bout du fil.

-Tata ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis content de t'entendre parce que toi tu sais que je ne suis pas fou.

-Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas fou. Si tu le souhaites, on peut parler sans le téléphone.

-C'est vrai ? Comme quand tu es venue içi ?

-C'est ça. Je ne vais pas entrer dans ta tête n'ai pas peur. Tu vas seulement entendre ce que je te dirais. Tu ne m'entendras pas penser pleins de choses nulles. Alors, tu veux bien ?

Je me suis mise à penser assez fort en visionnant son visage et sa « signature mentale»

Hunter ? Hunter ? Tu m'entends ?

Oui, c'est trop génial ! !

Tu vas redonner le téléphone à ton papa pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète pour commencer

Je fis un bref résumé de la situation à Rémi. Ensuite, j'ai invité mon neveu à me raconter sa journée. Puis j'ai repris la « parole »

Hunter, tu aimes cette façon de parler ?

Oui, c'est rigolo !

Et bien tu peux me joindre de cette manière à tout moment.

Vrai ?

Je te le jure par le petit doigt. Maintenant, tu peux me repasser ton père.

Oui tata, à bientôt

-Allo Rémy, tu es toujours là.

-Oui,ca s'est bien passé?

-Très bien. J'ai proposer à votre fils de me joindre par télépathie quand il le souhaite. Cela ne vous dérange pas?

-Non, pas du tout et merci encore.

Et voilà, j'avais accompli ma mission. Hunter s'en était très bien sorti pour son âge, aussi se protéger des pensées de ses camarades ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Il était maintenant l'heure de dîner. J'avais prévu de manger tôt afin d'être prête à l'arrivée d'Eric. Je voulais prendre une douche, mais compte tenu de la profondeur de la baignoire, je ne pourrais pas le faire seule, aussi, je me suis installée dans le canapé afin de profiter de mes derniers instants de répits avant qu'Eric ne se lève.


	7. Terence

Le ciel était couvert, l'orage s'annonçait. Tant mieux, Eric se leverait tôt. Je somnolait dans le canapé quand je l'ai senti derrière moi. Aussitôt, une vague de bonheur m'envahit. Il s'est penché et m'a embrassée:

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, désolée pour hier mais j'étais franchement fatiguée.

-Je comprends. Tu as bien mangé?

-Oui très bien même.

-Je suppose que je devrais me contenter d'un PurSang ce soir.

-Non, à ce simple mot son visage s'éclaira, tu peux en prendre plusieurs

-Quel humour ma chère!

Il repartit en direction de la cuisine et revient, sa bouteille de PurSang à la main.

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose?

-Oui, j'ai besoin d'un bain et vu la taille de la baignoire je ne pourrait pas y entrer seule et encore moins en sortir.

-Ca tombe bien je m'apprêtais à me laver. Je te porte, je n'aime pas te voir boiter. Ce n'était pas une question je n'ai donc pas répondu. Il me porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Me déshabilla , m'observa nue, puis se déshabilla à son tour. Il entra dans la baignoire m'y déposa, il s'allongea ensuite et m'assit entre ses jambes afin de pouvoir me retenir. Il commença par me laver le dos. J'avais envie de lui, mais ma raison me disait que ce n'était pas raisonnable et j'étais d'accord avec elle.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Oui, je me suis principalement reposée.

-Tu aimes la maison, me demanda-t-il.

-Beaucoup, mais je suppose que la décoration ne vient pas de toi.

-Non en effet, me repondit-il amusé, c'est Pam. Elle est arrivée la première à Shreveport et a habité avec moi au début. Elle s'est donc occupée de la décoration.

Il avait fini de me laver à présent il me sécha délicatement puis il m'habilla ensuite il fît de même sur lui.

-Ce soir, je dois aller au Croquemitaine et j'aimerai que tu m'accompagnes.

-Je ne sais pas trop, le Croquemitaine me faisait un peu peur pour tout vous dire.

-S'il te plaît, ma belle, Waouh, ces mots-là dans la bouche d'Eric étant si surprenants que je n'ai pu refusé, j'ai donc aquiéscé en silence.

Après m'avoir aidé à me maquiller il me fit ma queue de cheval, et fi de même sur lui. Nous avions la même couleur et la même longueur de cheveux aussi le résultat se révela plutôt bluffant. Je portais une robe simple et fine bleue ciel. Eric lui portait un jean noir de marque avec un T-shirt plutôt moulant du Croquemitaine, le bar qui a du mordant.

Nous sortîmes ensuite et il m'aida à monter dans sa voitureIl habitait en banlieue, nous arrivions donc assez rapidement. Il se garait devant le bar. Voyant que nous passions par devant, je sentis la peur m'envahir: les mordus qui se rendaient içi, les touristes qui les regardaient fricoter avec les vampires,.. tous avaient en communs q'il ne pensaient qu'à une chose: au sexe. Et être assailie de fantasme était épuisant et franchement dégoutant, si vous voulez mon avis. Je m'apprétais à tirer sur ma queue de cheval mais voyant où je souhaitais en venir, Eric me devança.

« Pourquoi est tu tendue? Tu ne risque rien, je suis là » En effet, lui, il transipirait le bonheur et je sentais une fierté rayonner tout autour de lui.

« Je pense que toutes les femmes là-dedans vont m'en vouloir d'arriver à ton bras.

-Ah oui? Il rigola en silence.

-Oui, je peux t'assurer que tu occupes souvent la première place dans leurs fantasmes.

Tout en rigolant, il m'entraina vers l'entrée où j'aperçu Pam. Elle portait son uniforme, un fourrreau noir, et un grand sourrire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle nous aperçu, Eric et moi enlaçés. Pour la galerie elle adressa un maître à Eric puis s'inclina devant moi. Cela me surprit un peu, mais en se relevant elle m'adressa un clin d'oeuil discret. Ah cette pam! Alors que je la dépassais elle m'adressait un regard qui signifiait clairement: tu n'y échapperas pas, je viendrais te parler de tout très rapidement. Eric m'aida à traverser le bar, et tira sur un fauteuil en cuir à coté du sien. Il était très discret mais vraiment confortable. Le sien était en cuir blanc. Maintenant que j'étais confotablement installée, je me sentais vraiment mieux. Me sentant plus heureuse Eric se pencha vers moi et me glissa:

-Tu vois tout se passe bien. A ce moment un vampire aux cheveux sombres, habillé avec quelques modes de retard, s'approcha. Il s'inclina devant mon Viking préféré et m'ignora royalement.

-Eric. Son ton était glacial mais emplit de respect.

-Terence. Sa voix avait radicalement changée.

-J'ai à te parler

-Je t'écoute.

-Pas devant une humaine. Il m'adressa un regard glacial. Je ne leur fait pas tenu bon et lui adressait un sourire nerveux.

-Cette humaine est ma femme. Elle possède toute ma confiance et à partir de maintenant tu dois la respecter.

-Respecter une vulgaire humaine avec un sourire d'abrutie? Eric se leva, un geste, banal chez d'autre, que sa carrure imposante accentua et le résultat était plutôt impressionant.

-Tu n'es que de passage sur mon territoire et c'est la loi. A présent, soit tu m'obéis, soit tu part sur le champ. Il hésita quelques instants mais devant le regard de marbre du sherif, il s'excusa

-Excusez moi Mademoiselle. Puis il se tourna vers Eric: Tout tu es sur?

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse. Quelqu'un m'appelait mentalement or içi je n'entendrai rien.

-Eric, je suis désolée mais je dois m'isoler. Il me devisagea afin de savoir s'il y avait un rapport avec le comportement de Terence mais je lui fis signe que non. Il se leva, m'aida à me redresser et il nous dirigea vers son bureau. Je lui dis que je lui expliquerai plus tard puis je me suis enfermée. J'ai pris place à son bureau avant de lever toute barrière mentale.


	8. Hunter

_Hunter, c'est bien toi?_

_ J'ai peur tante sookie._

_ Que se passe t-il?_

_ Je me suis réveillé dans le coffre d'une voiture, je ne peut pas bouger, je ne vois rien et je n'entends plus._

_ Calme-toi, j'arrive._

_ Mais si c'est un vampire, où un loug garou comme à la télé, comment vas tu faire?_

_ Ne t'inquietes pas pour moi j'arrive._

_ Mais tu vas continuer à m'entendre, hein?_

_ Oui, oui n'ai pas peur_

Je suis sortie du bureau d'Eric et je l'ai vaguement cherché du regard.: il était en pleine discution avec Terence. Je me suis donc dirigée vers Pam:

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, Pam. Mon petit neveu a été enlevé et je dois le retrouver.

-Chouette, un peu d'action. On va enfin s'amuser. Je me trouve un remplaçant, j'enfile une tenue confortable te j'arrive. Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant moi, me prit la main et m'entraina à sa suite vers le fond du bar. Nous montions dans sa voiture. Je lui donnais l'adresse de Rémy en lui disant que je ne savais pas où se trouvait Hunter et qu'avec un peu de chance elle trouverait une piste là-bas.

Après ce bref échange elle commença à me faire la conversation:

-Sinon, ça se passe bien avec Eric? Comment as tu fais pour qu'il t-ouvres les portes de son antre? Tu l'as torturé? Du chantage peut être?

Non, c'est lui qui m'a demandé_._

-Je n'y crois pas

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Elle rigola franchement.

-La décoration est à ton goût?

-Oui je l'ames beaucoup, je te félicite. J'ai assez vite deviné qu'elle était de toi. Heuresement qu'Eric ne s'en est pas chargée, sinon elle aurait été lugubre.

-Et vos petites histoires d'amoureux? Résolues?

-On a jamais eu de problèmes de couples. Seulement quelques différents en rapport avec le travail.

C'est ce moment que le téléphone de Pam choisit pour sonner. Ou plutôt vibrer. _Allo... Oui elle est là.... Non je ne l'ai pas emmenée de force... Ok. _Tiens Sookie, il est furieux .

-Où es tu?

-En voiture

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Ou vas tu? Maintenat Eric m'en voulait vraiment.

-Je pars sauver mon petit neveu.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas prévenu? Tu as tendance à t'attirer des ennuis. C'était la plus stricte vérité.

-Tu travaillais, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Pam aussi mais tu l'as tout de même solicitée.

-Oui mais tu es irremplaçable mon cher. Je sentis Pam sourire à mes cotés.

-Je te rejoins dès maintenant. Et il raccrocha avant que je puisse ajouter quoi que se soit.

Pam me dévisagea en silence un instant:

-Tu aurais dû le prevenir, me reprocha t-elle

-Tu ne l'as pas fait non plus, lui fis-je remarquer.

-Je pensais que tu t'en était déjà chargée.

-Et pourquoi? À sa tête je devinais l'avoir pris de court.

-Et bien c'est le sherif de cette zone, le patron du bar, ton amant et ton mari.

-Il avait l'air occupé me lamentais-je, sachant que mon excuse était minable.

-Si tu le dis. Elle était consciente d'avoir gagné.

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. Pam se gara devant la maison de mon cousin. Nous nous apprétions à frapper lorsqu'Eric se materialisa à mes cotés.

-Maître, je... commença Pam

-Rentre. Bien, il avait des envies de meurtres maintenant et j'étais seule avec lui.

-Sookie, tu es vraiment importante pour moi et si tu avais demandé mon aide, je n'aurais pas réfléchi et serais venu sur le champ. Je baissais la tête honteuse, puis il me demanda:

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi?

-J'entre, je te ramene un vetement et tu remontes la piste.

-Pourquoi es tu prête à risquer ta vie pour lui?

-À part mon frère, il ne me reste que lui et Claude: j'ai perdu Hadley, mes parents, Claudine et Crystal ma belle-soeur, toutes les deux enceintes, et tous ont été tués par des Cess, ma grand mère est morte à ma place de la main d'un tueur en série et au terme d'une guerre sanglante, mon arrière grand père m'a quitté.

À ma plus grande surprise il ne répondit pas, cassa la porte et me dit d'entrer. Je montais à l'étage, entrais dans la chambre de Hunter. J'ai récupéré une peluche sur son lit avant de redescendre.

Je tendis le jouet à Eric, peu après celui ci m'empoigna me fis glisser sur son dos et s'envola. Il traversa plusieurs rues puis me prevint que la piste s'arrétait là. Je déployais mes antennes mentales: Rien, le vide absolu.


	9. Rémy

J'essayais à nouveau de joindre mon neveu mais toujours ce silence angoissant. Une bouffée de peur m'envahit. Pourquoi lui? Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il possède déjà des ennemis. Peut être son père? Mes forces me quittèrent peu à peu et je m'évanouis. Éric me rattrapa à temps et me prit dans ses en me portant vers la voiture, il me dit:

-Calme toi Sookie. Il ne lui arrivera rien, je te le promet mais ne pleures plus. On ne peut plus rien faire cette nuit, je te ramène. Nous aviserons demain. Explique moi pourquoi tu as quitté la table tout à l'heure.

-Hunter est lui aussi télépathe et je ressentais comme un picotement sur mes barrières mentales. Si je les avais levées dans le bar, je me serais effondrée. Je suis donc sortie.

-Tu devrais contacter Len demain, sa meute dispose de très bons traqueurs. J'aquiescais en silence.

-Tu as dis tout à l'heure que tu étais assaillie de pensées au bar. Plus qu'ailleurs?

-Il n'y en a pas plus mais elles sont plus fortes et plus claires, autrement dit, je vois clairement les fantasmes de chacun.

-Ma pauvre pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit?

-(Tu ne me l'as pas demandé) Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. De plus, le bar est un bon lieu d'entrainement. Après cette déclaration, il semblait perplexe?

-Tu ne rentreras plus dans la salle de bar aux heures de pointes et le moins possible en dehors. Tu resteras dans un coin et uniquement avec Pam ou moi pour te soutenir. Cette déclaration me rappela les sermons de mon confesseur.

-Où vas-t-on? M'enquis-je perplexe.

-Chez nous. L'entendre dire chez nous m'emplissais de joie. Une fois chez nous, nous nous dirigions vers la salle de bain .Il enleva son élastique, le mien, et commença à se changer. Une douleur traversa mon bas ventre. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je regardais la baignoire:

-Tu te souviens de notre première fois?

-Oh oui, quel souvenir.

-Tu te crois capable de te maitriser maintenant?

-Tu te sens capable de faire ça ce soir. Un petit sourire coquin s'étira sur ses lèvres. Allons dans notre lit. Il me déshabilla lentement et tint sa promesse: il fut très passionné mais doux.

Il s'était contrôlé et j'étais comblée et me sentais en forme. Bien sur il n'avait mordu que l'oreiller. Après une courte sieste, je le sentis bouger auprès de moi:

-Sookie?

-Hum...

-Écoutes moi.

-Mouii..?

-Bobby passera te prendre demain à midi, ça ira?

-Hein hein...

-Il t'emmènera chez Len. Il est lui aussi prévenu et t'attendra.

-Goood....

-Et j'allais oublier, merci pour cette nuit fabuleuse.

Il m'embrassa et je me lovais contre lui. J'aperçus l'heure au fond de la pièce: 3H37 Et bien il tenait vraiment à ce que je reste. Puis je me suis rendormie.

Le lendemain je me suis levée à 10h. J'allais beaucoup mieux: même si je boitais légèrement, mes deux bras m'obéissaient. J'ai déjeuné prestement puis je me suis douchée seule, un vrai miracle.A midi moins dix, mon secrétaire préféré était là.Je suis sortie de chez Éric, suis montée dans la voiture par la portière que Bobby me tenait ouverte. Puis nous sommes partis en direction du centre ville.

Durant le trajet, je suis partie faire un tour dans la tête de mon chauffeur. Éric lui avait demandé de me conduire chez M Hervaux il devait ensuite « se mettre sous mes ordres » pour reprendre les mots de son maître. Il se posait des questions sur ma fidélité vis à vis d'Éric et de ma relation avec Len, mais il avait appris à obéir à son maître.

Nous fumes très vite arrivés chez Len. Quand il me vit, il se précipita sur moi et m'enlaça étroitement. Il avait perdu sa petite amie récemment aussi je ne lui en tint pas rigueur mais un gémissement de douleur m'échappa. Il s'excusa aussitôt. Bobby ne manquerait pas de faire un rapport détaillé à Éric dès qu'il le verrait.

-Entrons Sookie, me proposa mon ami.

-Avec plaisir. Le secrétaire resta dehors.

-Éric m'a appelé, m'annonça-t-il, il m'a dit que tu aurais besoin de mon aide et qu'il me dédommagerai largement, aussi n'hésite pas à me demander quoi que se soit. Il m'a aussi annoncé votre mariage. Une bouffée de colère m'envahit.

-Quel salaud arrogant. C'est n'importe quoi. À mes mots, le visage de Len s'est éclairé; Eric m'a manipulé, pour mon bien il paraît, afin que je reste içi et que je ne parte pas auprès du roi.

-Que désires tu? Il paraissait vraiment heureux à présent.

-Mon petit neveu a été enlevé et Éric m'a dit que tu possédait de très bons Traqueurs. Cette remarque le remplis de fierté. Aussi, si tu pouvais remonter la piste jusqu'à lui ou ses ravisseurs. Il décrocha son téléphone et après un bref échange me demanda l'adresse. Il rangea ensuite son portable dans sa poche.

-Nous devons le rejoindre là-bas m'annonça-t-il

-Bien.

Après avoir congédié Bobby, nous nous mîmes en route. Une fois arrivés, je trouvais Rémy sur le pas de la porte, il était accablé:

-Oh Sookie, c'est.. c'est terrible... IL bafouillait, il était tellement triste qu'il n'était pas capable d'articuler. Je.. je suis ... suis arrivé... il..il y a quel...quelques minutes et .. et il n'y... n'y...n'y avait...plus...plus personne... aucune trace...aucune de ..de..mon fils...

-Il a été enlevé, d'accord lui annoncer ça comme ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Comment? Pourquoi? Qui est cet homme? Je ne répondit qu'a la dernière question.

-Il est celui qui va te permettre de retrouver ton fils. Tu as vu les reportages sur les Cess?

-Bien sur.

-Et bien s'en est un. Lèn, Rémy, le père de Hunter. Rémy, Léonard Herveaux. Rémy nous dévisagea en silence.

-Vous êtes en couple?

-Non, répondis-je prestement.

Après un bref silence, une voiture déboula. Un homme massif en sortit, il devait être nouveau dans la meute car je ne le connaissait pas.

-Je vous présente Michel. Voici Sookie Stackouse. Il sembla reconnaître mon s'inclina avec respect devant moi.

-Enchanté. Et bien peut-être que j'avais sous estimée ma réputation chez les lycanthropes. Ils se serrent la main.

-Le fils de Rémy a été enlevé. C'est également le neveu de Sookie et elle demande notre aide. Éric Nordman te dédommagera si tu le souhaites.

-Non l'honneur de vous rendre service me suffira amplement. Cette phrase me rendit heureuse, une personne de plus sur qui je pourrais compter en cas de problème. Rémy quant à lui, me regardait en écarquillant des yeux.

-Plus tard lui assurais, bien que je savais que j'éprouverais des difficultés à lui expliquer pourquoi les lycanthropes éprouvaient du respect à mon égard.

-Lèn, Michel aura-t-il besoin de se métamorphoser?

-Non, ça ira, me répondit directement l'intéressé.

Michel pénétra dans la maison et en sortit à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

-Suivez-moi, nous se mit à arpenter les rues alentours. Lèn me fit signe de monter dans sa voiture où Rémy nous suivit.

-Michel nous appellera s'il trouve quelque chose. Maintenant Sookie, explique toi.

Je me suis d'abord tournée vers Rémy:

-Mon premier petit ami, un vampire, m'a présenté à un membre haut placé de sa communauté, Éric. Depuis, je leur rends régulièrement service. Le monde surnaturel étant très liés j'ai aidé quelques lycanthropes et depuis je suis une de leurs alliées. Les plus hauts représentants de la gente vampirique me connaissent aussi. Puis je me suis tournée vers Lèn: Tu dois garder ça pour toi compris? Il opina du bonnet; Mon neveu est lui aussi télépathe. Je n'ai pris contact avec lui que récemment et je lui est presque aussitôt appris à me joindre mentalement. Hier soir au Croquemitaine, il m'a appelé. Je suis immédiatement arrivée avec Pam et Éric. Ce dernier a remonté la piste jusqu'au coin de la rue mais ils sont montés en voiture. C'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna:

-Très bien, nous arrivons.


	10. En forêt

Nous sortîmes de Shreveport et nous aventurions aux abords d'un bois. La voiture prit un chemin. Je regardais Lèn. La dernière fois que nous nous étions aventurés en foret, on s'était débarrassés d'un cadavre. Le chemin devint impraticable quelque minutes plus tard nous fûmes obligés de nous arrêter. Je vérifiais que nous étions seuls puis adressais un signe de tête à Lèn.

-Allons-y. Nous arrivions aux abords d'un cabanon. Rémy était affolé. Je vis un loup gris se diriger sur nous.

-Sookie, lis dans ses pensées, il ne peut pas se transformer plusieurs fois dans la même journée.

Les animaux ne pensent pas comme les humains, néanmoins, celui-ci s'adressait directement à moi, je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre. A l'intérieur, il y avait deux changelings de bases, un humain et un gosse.

-Lèn, je m'approche pour déterminer leurs plans et leurs formes, éloigne un peu Rémy. Michel guidez-moi, là bas, je devrais fermer les yeux.

Il plaça sa tête sous ma main. Nous marchions lentement sans bruits, cote à cote. A l'intérieur, il y avait un homme, c'était un très bon émetteur et je sus qu'il se changeait en renard. J'identifiais sa partenaire, la petite amie de Rémy. Elle n'était pas prisonnière, bien au contraire. Elle traitait assez bien mon petit neveu, qui lui dormait. J'indiquais à Michel de faire demi tour.

-L'homme est un renard-garou et la femme est la petite amie de Rémy, elle est contre nous. Hunter dort, mais il est en bonne santé. Rémy en quoi se change t-elle?

-Je ne savais pas que c'était un changeling.

-Ce n'est pas grave, à deux nous ferons le poids. Rémy restez ici. Sookie suis nous et prends Hunter. Attend nous dehors. Nous les bloquerons et tu pourras les ligoter et les interroger. Michel nous les assommerons. Je me changerais que si c'est nécessaire. Ainsi Sookie sera hors de danger. Il se tourna vers Rémy. En voyant son regard perdu, il se contenta de lui dire de rester là et de ne pas s'inquiéter. Lèn choisit un bon morceau de bois. Il assommerait Christie pendant que Michel s'occuperait de l'homme. A partir de se moment tout se passa très vite.

Michel entre en premier et sauta sur l'homme, celui-ci se retrouva vite immobilisé sous le loup. Christie réalisa vite se qui se passait et commença à se métamorphoser. Elle se transformait en lynx. L'ex de Lèn se transformait en lynx et je l'avais descendue! Lèn l'assomma sur le champs et elle recouvra forme humaine. Lèn s'empara prestement d'une corde qui trainait et ligota les deux changelings. Il sortit une chaine en argent de sa poche. Elle dissuadait les criminels de se changer, car sous forme animale, tous les changelings craignaient l'argent. Michel recouvra forme humaine. Il était nu mais cela ne me gênait pas, j'en avais pris l'habitude. J'aperçus Hunter sur le canapé dans un coin. Il était bâillonné et avait les yeux bandés. A coté, sur une table, il y avait du chloroforme. Ainsi, ils ne lui avaient pas fait de mal et il dormait bien. J'allais le libérer et le pris dans mes bras. Son bâillon était imbibé, voilà pourquoi il dormait si bien. Rémy entrait à son tour. En voyant sa petite amie, il tomba à genoux et en voyant son fils dans mes bras il pensa:_ Merci beaucoup._ Lèn pris alors la parole.

-Je dois savoir d'où elle vient Sookie, pour appeler un responsable afin qu'il me donne l'autorisation de disposer d'eux.

-Réveilles la pour commencer. Il l'a frappa, des claques franches mais pas agressives. Après une série, Christie revint à elle. Elle regarda Lèn avec curiosité. Je tentais d'en savoir plus, mais son esprit était si embrumé que je ne voyais rien.


	11. Interrogatoire

Elle me vit ensuite avec Hunter dans les bras, elle me lança un regard plein de haine. Lèn me regarda :

-Je suppose que tu souhaites l'interroger?

-Oui, en effet. Néanmoins, je ne la frapperais pas, je dois garder Hunter. En effet celui-ci avait niché sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, il commençait à s'endormir paisiblement. Je rentrais, un tour dans ses pensées, mais elles n'étaient pas assez claires. J'entrevis quelques images de rêves enfantins. Cela me remplit de joie. J'avais un neveu, en bonne santé et en sécurité dans mes bras et il dormait comme n'importe quel autre enfant. Je m'aperçus que j'avais fermé les yeux. En les rouvrant, je remarquais que Lèn attendait après moi, je commençais donc mon interrogatoire sur-le-champs.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous enlevé ?

-Je ne dirais rien. Lèn la frappa et elle parla aussitôt. J'ai appris que vous vous faisiez un max de fric aussi je pensais qu'en louant les services de Hunter, je pourrais me remplir les poches. Mais Rémy avait jamais voulu, j'ai donc décidé de le kidnapper.

-Je ne pouvais lire dans ses pensées, mais je savais qu'elle disait vrai. Comment quelqu'un pouvait imposer toutes ces peurs et ces souffrances à un enfant dans le seul but de s'enrichir ? J'avais une folle envie de bousiller sa tête à cette imbécile.

-Je vais appeler son chef de meute pour pouvoir disposer d'elle comme je l'entends m'annonça Lèn.

-Allo Mickaël ? Ici Léonard Herveaux. Je t'appelle car un de tes changelings a gravement enfreint plusieurs règles... C'est un lynx... Elle ne s'est pas présentée en arrivant sur mon territoire alors qu'elle y demeure, elle a enlevé un jeune garçon qui se trouve être le neveu de la plus grande alliée de la meute... J'aimerais en effet la punir moi-même... Je te remercie. Et il raccrocha. Il avait vraiment l'air fier de lui.

-Nous pouvons la tuer, mais elle ne doit pas trop souffrir. A ces mots, le visage de Christie se décomposa.

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche.

-Sookie, je te connais et je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas t'en charger. J'acquiesçais en silence. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rémy, lui il n'est pas en état. En effet, celui-ci était agenouillé par terre, sanglotant toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais tiens, Michel, pour te récompenser de ton travail vite et bien fait je te la laisse, dit il en tendant le couteau au Traqueur. Sookie, éloigne-toi avec Hunter et Rémy, je vous rejoins. Je dois d'abord donner quelques ordres.

Devinant la nature des ordres qu'il s'apprêtait à donner, je me suis empressée de me diriger vers Rémy, de prendre sa main et de l'entrainer vers la voiture. Il ne marchait pas très vite et Hunter dans mes bras me ralentissait considérablement. Lorsque Lèn nous rejoint, nous étions presque arrivés à son pick-up. En me retournant, je vis une épaisse fumée noire en direction du cabanon. C'était bien mieux comme ça, il ne restait aucune trace de Christie ni du calvaire de mon neveu. J'avais peut-être vécu pire, mais lui n'avait que 5ans. Dans mes bras, Hunter reprenait doucement ses esprits. Rémy n'était pas loin derrière nous je tentais donc nous entourer d'une barrière mentale tous les deux. Pour cela, je devrais créer un mur de bruit dans le vide et non dans ma tête. Et vu les images que projetaient Rémy, il aurait plutôt intérêt à être solide. Je réussis tout de même à l'ériger, lentement, mais surement. Si seulement Éric avait été là il aurait pu lui, nous protéger. D'ailleurs un bref cou d'œil au ciel me fit remarquer qu'il serait bientôt là. Je me suis à peine interrogée deux secondes si l'inviter serait une bonne idée : j'en avais réellement besoin et mon neveu aussi. Je m'installais sur la banquette arrière alors que Lèn et Rémy prenaient place à l'avant.

-Pensez à autre chose vous deux, compris? Leur ordonnais-je, je n'avais pas très confiance en mon mur.

-Tata? Me chuchota mon neveu.

-Oui bébé?

-Je suis sauvé?

-Oui, tu es en sécurité. Ils ne t'embêteront plus jamais je te protègerais n'aie aucune inquiétude.

-Tu m'apprendra à lire dans les pensées des autres et dans celles des animaux comme Christie pour me protéger tout seul.

-Tu savais que s'en était un?

-Oui mais je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Et quand elle se transforme en lynx je ne peux plus.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mon petit ami m'attends, lui c'est un vampire, personne ne peut lire dans ses pensées. Sauf moi qui ai régulièrement des flash mais ca, je ne lui ai pas dit, personne ne devait le savoir si je voulais rester en vie.

-Mais c'est super bien ça! Je veux le voir et essayer je le veux je le veux! cria-t-il dans mes bras.

-Bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas le soleil est couché maintenant, je vais l'appeler. Tu dois lui parler de toute façon Lèn, non?

-Si, en effet. Dit lui que je nous nous rendons à ma propriété de Clarice. Ta porte est fracturée Rémy, ce ne serait pas sur. Je peux t-y déposer pour la nuit si tu le veux.

-Oui, oui, je dois rester seul.

Je composais donc le numéro d'Éric qui répondit dès la première sonnerie:

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas lui répondis-je pour le rassurer. Lèn et moi devront te parler, tu pourrais me rejoindre chez Lèn, à sa maison de Clarice?

-J'y serais dans 15minutes. Et il raccrocha.

-Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi constata mon neveu.

-J'ai oublié, tu sera une surprise, se n'est pas grave.

10 minutes plus tard, nous arrivions devant une maisonnette très accueillante et neuve de toute évidence. Je descendis, Hunter toujours confortablement installé dans mes bras.


	12. Mes hommes

Lèn ouvrait la poste quand je sentis deux puissants bras m'enlacer. C'était un geste tendre très réconfortant.

-Bonsoir ma belle, me chuchota-t-il.

-Je suis si heureuse de te voir.

-Lèn, Rémy. Il salua les deux hommes et ils répondirent silencieusement. Quand soudain, Hunter sauta de ma bras. Éric sous le choc,me lâcha. Mon neveu le regarda une très courte seconde et s'écria:

-Hé mais c'est super j'entends rien. T'es génial Éric, et il lui sauta dans les bras. Sur le coup, Lèn, Éric et moi on s'est regardés, la bouche ouverte. Mon mari fut le premier à reprendre pied:

-Moi aussi, je t'aime bien bonhomme, lui dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Et tu aimes Tata Sookie?

-Et bah je pense qui oui en effet, je l'aime.

-Alors tu penses à elle toute nue?

-Et bien ça arrive, oui. Si Éric avait pu rougir, il l'aurait fait. Il paraissait si humain.

-Et bien, ça ne me gène pas du tout car je la voie pas toute nue dans ta tête. Aller, viens faire un câlin avec nous Tata, dit-il en me tendant les bras. Éric m'enlaça, et quand il resserra son étreinte, j'eus un flash, agréable cette fois ci: il se revoyait avec sa femme et ses enfants avant de partir combattre. Ça me mit du baume au cœur.

-Hum, hum, fit Lèn derrière nous, rentrons.

-Oui tu as raison. Je laissais Hunter dans les bras d'Éric et lui soufflais: Il entendra beaucoup moins de pensées dans tes bras.

-Pas de problèmes.

-Rémy, ne t'approche pas de ton fils, tu émets des visions d'horreur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Tu devrais rentrer, je te ramènerai Hunter plus tard.

-Oui, je vais appeler un taxi, au revoir. Il était ailleurs.

-Lèn, continuais-je en entrant, merci pour tout, vraiment. J'ai une énorme dette envers toi mais je ne suis pas en état d'en parler. Tu discuteras fric avec Éric plus tard. Hunter dois dormir.

-Oui, il dort chuchota Éric.

-Lèn as tu une chambre pour Éric et Hunter la-haut ? Demandais-je en désignant l'escalier. Devant son acquiescement, je poursuis. Éric tu le surveillera cette nuit pendant que je me repose. Demain je m'occuperais de le protéger des pensées parasites et à mieux maitriser ses pouvoirs. Il est très avancé pour son âge, je ne pense pas avoir trop de mal.

-Suivez moi, nous dit Lèn en passant à l'étage. Il nous désigna la première porte en tant que chambre d'amis. Je vous laisse, ma chambre est en bas si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit.

Nous sommes entrés dans la chambre. Elle était petite mais contenait le nécessaire. Éric enleva ses chaussures et se glissa sous la couette, les petites mains de mon neveu toujours autour de son cou sa tête calée dans l'épaule de mon viking. Je m'installais de l'autre coté de mon neveu avant de prendre la parole.

-Vous êtes si beaux.

-Tu te rends comptes, il n'a pas eu peur une seule seconde de moi.

-Vexé ou flatté?

-Si heureux. Les vampires doivent être vraiment reposants pour vous, non?

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point pour quelqu'un qui ne maitrise pas du tout ses pouvoirs.

-Il me fait penser à mon premier fils, dit-il d'une voix lointaine, mélancolique.

-Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous vous entendiez si bien.

-Oui, à moi aussi.

-Tu sais où dormir Éric?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce repose toi. Je t'aime.

Je les enlaçais tous les deux et m'endormis paisiblement.


	13. Premiers cours

Ce fut le soleil au zénith qui me réveilla le lendemain matin. Hunter était entrain de se frotter les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sauta du lit et déclara qu'il avait faim.

_-Moi aussi, répondis je mentalement. Je prends d'abords une douche. Descends et attends moi, Lèn doit être levé._

_-D'accord tata. Tu reste avec moi hein?_

_-Promis._

Je le vis embrasser Lèn:

-Tu as faim mon grand?

-T'as des céréales au chocolat.

-Euh je n'ai que des pains au chocolat. Tu m'attends sur le canapé, j'arrive. Tu veux boire quoi?

-Du lait. Et toi tata?

-Un café. J'étais touchée qu'il pense à moi.

-Et un café pour Sookie. Je vis un Lèn surprit à travers mon neveu. Ce dernier lui expliqua que je le suivait depuis qu'il s'était levé.

-Ah... Euh... très bien, d''accord. Ils s'installèrent devant des cartoons. Ils finissaient de déjeuner quand je descendit.

Je pris mon café dans la cuisine et m'installais sur un pouf.

-Hunter, maintenant que Lèn est avec nous, on parle. Sinon il ne va rien comprendre.  
-Pas de problème Tata.

Je sentais qu'une question travaillais Lèn depuis un bout de temps quand il se décida à la poser à mon neveu:

-Tu aime bien Éric, Hunter?

-Oh oui beaucoup, affirma mon neveu en hochant la tête. Je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées, c'est reposant. Et puis, il est très gentil avec moi et avec tante Sookie.

-Et moi, mes pensées?

-C'est tout flou, mais je sis un peu quand même, par exemple je sais que tu m'aime et que tu aime Sookie. Et que Eric t'enerve beaucoup. Je souriais à la remarque de mon neveu. Unj peu comme pour toi Sookie non?

-Si c'est ça, mais quand je le touche, j'entends mieux. Je n'eu pas besoin de me répéter, Hunter sautais déjà sur Lèn.

-Oups, désolé pour ton doigt, eh, mais ça marche. Il avait enchainé tout ca à une telle vitesse que Lèn et moi éclations de rire.

-Aller Hunter,il est temps de se mettre au travail. Je vais t'apprendre à te protéger des pensées que te ne veux pas entendre. Tu dois dresser un mur de bruit entre toi et les autres. Je vais commencer afin que tu vois comment je m'y prends et tu essaieras. Compris?

Il acquiesça en silence, concentré. Je dressais alors un léger mur ou plutôt un drap entre nous. Il hocha la tête et je le laissais tourner autour. En quelques secondes, il l'avait traversé.

_Bravo, je ne savais pas que les barrières pouvaient être franchies. Tu te sens capable de passer au niveau supérieur?_

_Oui, oui, allons-y_

Je dressais alors un mur de la taille de ceux que j'utilisais lorsque je travaillais. Il tournait autour, il s'est assis a fermé les yeux et s'est faufilé à l'intérieur. J'étais tellement sous le choc que sans lui demander son avis, je laissais celui là tomber et en redressais un très fort, presque aussi fort que celui dont j'avais dû user avec la ménade. Il fut surpris de ma rapidité mais se remit aussitôt au travail. Je soutenait difficilement ses passages mais je tenais bon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit tout de même à passer. Nous nous écroulions tous les deux sur le canapé.

-C'est fini pour le moment déclarais-je. Tu te sens capable de former un mur, et tu as la possibilité de m'appeler par la pensée et de communiquer avec moi. On arrête là, va te détendre un peu.

Lèn qui passait par là lui proposa de jouer aux dames.

-Oh oui, on viens d'apprendre à l'école

Ils s'installèrent sur la table du salon. Je décidait de suivre le jeu. M'ennuyant, je visitais l'esprit de mes voisins:

-Jeune Homme, on ne joue pas sans l'aide involontaire de son adversaire.

-Tu as osé me faire ça, s'écria Lèn tout sourire. Tu vas souffrir. Il enjamba la table et se saisit de Hunter par les pieds. Il le lança sur son épaule et lui fit faire le tour de la maison. Je quittais leurs esprit trop fatiguée pour ce surplus d'émotions. Je les entendis commencer une bataille de chatouille. Je les entendais rire aux éclats quand deux grosses mains s'emparèrent de mes chevilles. Hunter s'asseyait sur moi pour mieux me chatouiller tandis que Lèn s'occupait de mes pieds.

Après un bon quart d'heure à me torturer, ils se décidèrent enfin à me relâcher. Je levais les yeux sur l'heure et déclarais que l'heure du déjeuner était arrivée. Le frigo est vide mais j'ai des dépliants pour commander. Vous voulez quoi?

-Un McDo pardi, Tonton Lèn.

Nous restions tous les deux abasourdis. Je n'avais rien vu venir mais après tout, c'était un gosse et il avait besoin de repères. Enfin je crois.

Hunter souriait, fier de son effet. Devant nos mâchoires décrochées, il accepta tout de même de s'expliquer.

-Tu es gentil avec moi, tu t'occupes de moi autant que tata, tu es comme papa avant quoi.

-Mais il va redevenir comme avant ton papa, m'exclamais-je.

-Oh non, il aime toujours Christie.

Il me bluffait. Rémi avait été si anéanti que je n'avais pas eu le courage d'aller voir. Je vérifiais mes barrières mentales, si Hunter voulait passer au delà, je le sentirais. Je devais me résoudre à l'évidence: son père ne pourrait pas s'occuper de lui, j'avais trop de problèmes pour l'assumer, il ne pouvait pas partir n'importe où. Je devrais parler de ça plus trad avec Éric.

-Hunter, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important. Ne lis jamais dans les pensées de tes proches, des gens auxquels tu tiens. Tu risque de détruire des amitiés de faire de très mauvaises découvertes. Mes paroles étaient dures mais il était mature et comprendrait. Il hochait la tête avec un air grave.

-Je comprends tata. C'est ok pour le McDonald?

S'ensuivit une grande discussion sur l'équilibre alimentaire, leqs gouts de tous, le besoin de manger varié.

-C'est bon pour le McDonald soupirais-je.

Après avoir mangé, nous nous sommes endormis sur le canapé.


	14. Une de moins

Je me suis réveillant en sentant les lèvres d'Éric sur mon front. Il avait Hunter dans ses bras.

-Lèn est reparti à Shreveport et je vais devoir retourner au bar également. Je vous emmène d'abord au restaurant, il y a des affaires sur ton lit pour toi et Hunter.

-Tu l'habilles s'il te plait, t'es déjà prêt toi. Il me dévisagea en silence, on aurait dit qu'il attendait le mode d'emploi. Je soupirais et passais à l'étage, le laissant se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout, Hunter pourrait lui expliquer, il savait parler.

La robe que m'avait amené Éric était parfaitement à ma taille. Elle était rouge, était faite d'un dos nu qui n'était pas vulgaire, d'un très léger décolleté. Elle m'arrivait au genou mais était fendue jusqu'à la cuisse. Elle faisait habillée mais pas provocante. L'idéal pour sortir avec un enfant en bas âge. Les sous vêtements, eux étaient très osés mais également rouges ainsi que les chaussures à talons. Je me maquillais quand mes hommes sont entrés. Ils avaient finalement réussi à s'habiller et portaient tous deux des chaussures noires, un pantalon noir et un T-shirt rouge pour mon neveu et une élégante chemise, également rouge, pour mon Viking. Ils étaient charmants. Éric me tressa les cheveux, se coiffa à l'identique et donna quelques coups de brosse à Hunter avant de déclarer que nous étions prêts à partir.

-Où allons nous?

-Dans un restaurant de Shreveport, un restaurant familial mais chic.

Il m'ouvrit la portière avant de détacher Hunter. Avec ce gamin, Éric paraissait si humain. Jamais on aurait pu le penser capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid en le voyant refermer la portière mon neveu dans les bras. Il ne le laissait jamais marcher, je trouvais ça mignon. Les seules fois où ils étaient debout côte à côte, Hunter paraissait minuscule.

Il m'enlaça et nous nous dirigions tous les trois vers le restaurant.

-Ton mur est bien en place Hunter? Une fois à l'intérieur les pensées seront plus nombreuses et plus fortes. Si ça ne va pas, je ne m'en rendrais pas forcément compte, alors si c'est le cas, dit le nous et nous sortirons. Éric restera à tes cotés pour te faciliter la concentration.

-Courage bonhomme. Nous franchisâmes la porte ensemble.

-Une table pour trois demanda t-il à l'hôtesse d'accueil.

-Bien monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle nous emmena au fond du restaurant, à une table à l'abris des regards, à l'opposé de la plupart des clients. Je me doutais que mon bien aimé y avait mis une petite dose hypnotique. Au lieu de me déplaire, je me réjouissais qu'il ait pensé à mon neveu. Je prenais un siège tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous deux sur la banquette.

Un serveur, tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique comme humain, nous apporta une carte à Éric et moi.

-Une carte vampire, demanda Éric. Je lui fit les gros yeux: s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il.

_Comment peut on côtoyer un déterré quand on a un gamin. Elle doit être vraiment atteinte._ Heureusement que j'avais de l'entrainement pour garder mon sang froid car sinon, je pense que je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la figure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur nous apportais une assiette de lasagne, un steak frite et un pur sang O positif.

-Pourquoi tu bois du sang? Demanda Hunter.

-Parce que je suis un vampire, répondis Éric impassible.

-Mais j'ai vu à la télé que les vampire buvaient le sang des gens qui veulent bien. Pourquoi tu ne bois pas celui de tata, elle serait d'accord.

Cela me plaisait tellement de voir Éric se creuser les méninges pour ne pas horrifier mon neveu que je ne l'aidais pas à se sortir de là.

-Je viens de me lever alors j'ai soif, mais je dois rester ici pour m'occuper de toi. Quand je bois le sang de quelqu'un je m'éloigne pour que personne ne me voit car ça peu faire peur.

-Et si tu manges autre chose que du sang?

-C'est pas bon et ça ne me sert à rien alors je n'en mange pas.

-Et si tu as très très soif et que tata n'est pas là et qu'il n'y a pas de faux sang, tu fais comment?

-J'hypnotise quelqu'un. Il lui parlait comme à un un adulte à présent.

-Tu peux hypnotiser tata Sookie?

-Non et je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Il avait repris un ton doux pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Donc comme je suis comme tata, tu ne peux pas m'hypnotiser.

-Je ne sais pas, tu es encore un enfant, peut-être. Éric réfléchissait aux dons de mon neveu.

-Essaie.

-Éric sois raisonnable, m'interposais-je. Il aimait mon neveu mais il restait un vampire avide de nouvelles découvertes.

Il assit Hunter, qui n'avait jusqu'à présent pas quitté ses genoux, un peu plus loin sur la banquette et se pencha sur lui. Le serveur le regardait avec méfiance, il était sur le point d'appeler les flics.

-Mange ton steak, ordonna t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Une chose que personne n'avait prévue ou imaginée se produit alors:

Le serveur s'approcha et commença à manger la viande de mon neveu. Éric le congédia bien vite et me regarda interloqué. Cette expression sur ce visage me rappelait la semaine qu'il avait passé chez moi. En fait, avec Hunter, il était comme pendant cette semaine où il ne se rappelait plus qui il était.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, Hunter est capable de manipuler les ordres hypnotiques. Il les arrête mais doit en faire quelque chose, il l'a donc envoyé sur le serveur.

-Assez joué, repris-je, Hunter mange ton steak, Éric te le coupera. Éric,repris-je, je ne peux pas m'occuper de Hunter, j'ai de trop gros problèmes, Jason est irresponsable je ne peux pas le confier à un humain ordinaire.

-Papa a une sœur comme Christie.

-C'est vrai? Et bien oui, ça pourrait faire l'affaire, je surveillerais ses pensées et au besoin tu pourra l'hypnotiser. Qu'en pense tu?

-Oui, mais tu devra la contacter de jour, tu connais les liens qu'entretiennent les vampires et les Cess.

-Mais où ira Hunter cette nuit? Ce serait trop risqué de l'emmener chez toi et je n'ai pas ma voiture.

-J'ai des chambres au dessus de bar, ça fera l'affaire.

-Tu n'es pas trop fatigué? demandais-je à mon neveu.

-Un peu mais mon mur tient.

-Prends donc ton dessert dans les bras d'Éric. Il posait sa tête contre son torse et quelques minutes plus tard il dormait déjà.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent, tu payes je te rembourserai, je ne veux pas rester ici. Le serveur me dévisageai depuis l'épisode de l'hypnose et ça me mettait mal à l'aise. Éric cala Hunter dans ses bras et partit payer.

Il revint presque aussitôt, m'aida à enfiler ma veste et m'enlaça pour m'emmener dehors. A peine le pas de la porte franchit, il me soulevait et nous nous déplacions à sa manière. Il prit la direction opposée au parking.

-L'immeuble est moins loin à pied et j'ai peur de réveiller ton neveu avec la voiture, se justifia-t-il.

Je pensais plutôt qu'il avait besoin de courir un peu et qu'il n'aimait pas prendre cette voiture.

Il nous conduisit à l'étage d'un immeuble. Mon vampire s'occupa de coucher Hunter dans une des deux chambres. Il n'y avait qu'une salle de bain et... rien d'autre.

-Je dois régler quelques affaires, m'annonça-t-il ensuite. Tu viens?

-Et Hunter?

-Je ferais monter quelqu'un pour le surveiller, le bar est juste en dessous. En effet, on entendait du bruit, essentiellement de la musique. Pourquoi pas Pam? Il a l'air plus à l'aise avec les vampires et elle à toute ma confiance.

-Et la mienne, allons-y. Il avait raison, Pam était la babysitteuse idéale pour mon neveu. Vampire et de confiance.

Nous empruntions un escalier qui nous mena dans le bureau d'Éric. À peine entrés, il m'embrassa. Je pouvais sentir son humeur: faim, et dans tous les sens du termes. Je m'éloignais de lui à regrets:

-Commençons par appeler Pam, ensuite, tu bois un peu et seulement là on profitera de nous deux, compris?

-Mais euh, il ronchonna quelques secondes, bon ok. Pam? Aussitôt on frappa à la porte.

-Entre .

-Salut, vous deux. Vous allez bien? J'y crois pas, tu n'es pas blessée Sookie? Quoique, Éric a-dû t'aider, non? Je reconnaissais bien Pam, et son sens de l'humour. Une qualité rare pour un vampire.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas aidé. Bon, j'y vais, tu me rejoins.

-J'aurais besoin que tu gardes mon neveu, dis-je après que mon mari soit sorti et oui, c'était mon mari.

-Tu sais, les enfants ne m'aiment pas beaucoup, je suis une vampire.

-Sans blague, je suis au courant de ça. Mais tu sais, mon neveu est comme moi. Et il a sauté dans les bras d'Éric sans le connaître.

-Ok, je monte, je fais quoi?

-Il dort pour l'instant. Dès qu'il se réveille tu lui expliques qui tu es et si besoin tu me fais monter moi ou Éric.

-Il est bien au dessus? Je sens une présence.

-Oui, il est à l'étage. Je vais rejoindre Éric, à ce soir.

Je m'asseyais au bar et aussitôt deux mains froides s'emparèrent de moi.

-Tu ne dois pas être seule je te rappelle.

-Un pur sang O positif Félicia. Elle me regarda de travers, il y avait plusieurs raisons: la première elle ne m'aimait pas, la seconde elle se méfiait de celle qui était impliquée dans la mort des derniers serveurs du Croquemitaine, la troisième, on n'aimait pas les personnes qui se faisaient passer pour des vampires. Si Éric n'avait pas été là et si je n'avais pas été sa femme elle m'aurait envoyé promené. Mais les choses étant ce quelles sont, elle me servit en silence.

-Un gin tonic, commanda Éric.

Désirant l'embêter un peu, je me suis directement dirigée seule à une table, mon verre en main. Une mordue s'approcha et me présenta son cou. Elle me prenait pour une vampire? Jouons à ca. Du même ton froid et distant qu'utilisaient les vampires, ou presque, je lui dit:

-Je suis désolée Pauline mais Pierrick ne serait pas content si tu le trompais avec moi; Elle parût surprise et s'enfuit rapidement, le rouge au joue. Je souriais heureuse de mon effet.

-Arrêtez de jouer au vampire ou vous le regretterez.

-Je n'ai rien fait.

-Et cette fille, et ce verre?

-J'attends peut-être quelqu'un? Et même si je le buvais, ça vous ferait quelque chose?

-Lui non mais moi oui, tonna une voix derrière moi. Donneur de leçons souriait, heureux que son shérif prenne son parti.

-Et pourquoi, demandais-je en me retournant et en défiant Éric du regard

-Baissez les yeux s'énerva l'autre imbécile. Éric me prit alors dans ses bras.

-Cette humaine est à moi , de plus je crois que je suis arrivé à un âge où me faire respecter n'est pas très dur, alors d'une humaine en plus.

-Excusez moi shérif. Il s'inclina respectueusement et partit. D'humeur taquine, je continuais:

-Et pourquoi ça te gênerait que je boive ce sang?

-Car je serais obligé de faire ca, il but mon verre de gin qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite d'une seule traite.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus le choix, je vidais le verre de sang en deux gorgées. Il ne réagit pas puis, quand il reprit ses esprits, il m'embrassa; Je sentais ses crocs qui pointaient.

-Regarde, je m'éloignais et me mordait la langue. Il reprit possession de ma bouche et aspira quelques gouttes de sang.

-Quelles imagination ma chère. Il avait repris des couleurs.

-Tu ne devais pas travailler toi?

-C'est bientôt l'heure de fermeture, seuls les vampires resteront pour entendre ce que j'ai à dire. Tu as dû remarquer qu'ils étaient assez nombreux ce soir. Les serveurs commencèrent à faire sortir les humains. Même les humains de compagnie. Le donneur de leçons revint à la charge:

-Sortez!

-Non

-Figurez vous que les bouteilles sur pattes ne sont pas les bienvenues ici.

-Vous m'énervez à la fin. On m'a demandé d'être ici. Je n'ai pas au besoin de quémander ma place moi. Je savais que je prenais des risques mais la plupart des vampires présents savaient que j'étais la femme du shérif et le shérif en personne était là pour assurer ma protection. D'ailleurs, il était en pleine discutions avec Félicita, surement pour la comptabilité.

-Mam'zelle Sookie, ca c'était Bubba, je me retournais et il m'enlaça. Vous allez bien, il se retourna vers l'imbécile de vampire pot de colle, le dévisagea et lui dit, j'espère que vous ne lui faîte pas de mal, c'est que c'est une dame Mam'zelle Sookie alors il faut la respecter.

-C'est bon Bubba. Tu sais que je suis mariée à Éric? Il me protège aussi maintenant.

-Oh, si vous le dites. Monsieur Bill n'a rien dit? Et j'ai toujours le droit de vous faire des câlins? Bubba, légèrement attardé, n'arrivait pas à se mettre en tête que Bill était mon ex et que je sortait avec Éric. J'évitais donc la première question.

-Tu en as encore le droit, bien sûr. Mais tu n'es pas sensé saluer les personnes les plus importantes d'abord?

-On commence par les dames, ensuite vot' mari et Pam. Elle est où Pam?

-Je suis là: elle sortit du bureau mon neveu dans les bras. Comment vas-tu Bubba.

-Ça roule, c'est qui lui, dit-il en montrant mon neveu.

-Il s'appelle Hunter, c'est mon neveu.

Hunter descendit des bras de Pam et tendit la main à Éric pour faire bien. Je pensais alors:

_-on ne tends pas la main à un vampire. _

-Mais c'est nul, s'exclama-t-il à voix haute. Je m'étais éloignée de Bubba pour prendre mon neveu dans mes bras. Je m'en fiche, moi j'aime pas marcher. Et il sauta dans les bras du King. Au début, Bubba fut surpris, mais il retrouva ses esprits bien vite et dit:

-J't'aime bien bonhomme, on dirait ta tante en miniature. Et il m'enlaça également.

-Hum, hum...

-Oh monsieur Éric, jvous avais oublié, jvous aime aussi. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes tous retrouvés dans les bras d'une star internationale de son vivant. J'éclatais de rire puis mis un terme à notre étreinte. Je repris mon neveu dans mes bras.

-Ça c'est bien passé Pam?

-Oh oui, il s'est réveillé et a voulu venir vous voir, toi et Éric.

-On peut retourner se coucher Pam?

-Tu dois demander à ta tante et moi à Éric.

-Allez-y. Nous avions répondu ensemble. En un éclair, Hunter se retrouva dans les bras de la filleule d'Éric et ils repartirent en direction de la chambre.

-Je vous ai tous appelés car nous devons trouver un lieu d'accueil pour Bubba.

-Il peut venir chez moi, ai-je annoncé. Bill sera à coté et il pourra y dormir.

-Et bien cette affaire est réglée, Bill doit justement passer.

-Je suis là, il ne manquait plus que lui. Il m'avait sauvé la vie récemment mais là, je ne voulais pas le revoir.

-Et bien tu peu dès maintenant partir avec Bubba.

Éric avait resserré sa poigne sur moi et plus Billa s'avançait, plus il me serrait. Il transpirait de jalousie et je commençait à en avoir marre. Au point de devoir mettre les points sur les i.

-Mince Éric, je suis avec toi, plus avec lui, c'est mon ex, et je l'ai frappé. Je n'en suis pas revenue sur le coup, mais j'avais un honneur à défendre. J'ai tourné les talons et je suis partie. À peine 2 pas que j'étais au sol.

Je savais qu'Éric n'aurait jamais fait ça. Bill n'ont plus et Bubba n'aurait jamais osé. Pam se serait moquée de la situation. Un serveur ou un des autres vampires.

-Félicia lâche-la. Ça c'était mon mari.

J'aurais dû me douter que c'était elle. Elle me haïssait. Elle n'obéit pas et je sentit ses crocs traverser mon cou. Je hurlais.

Je repris mes esprits dans les bras d'Éric.

-Souhaites-tu sa mort? Étrangement, c'était vrai.

-Ça m'est égal.

-Tuez la.

-Nonnnnnnn puis plus rien. Elle était morte.

-Nous remontons. Bill ferme, tu me dois bien ça, je t'ai laissé la serveuse. Ainsi, c'était lui qui l'avait tuée. Ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Nous nous retrouvions dans son bureau.

-Mords moi Sookie. Je me sentais si mal que mordre ne m'a pas parut plus désagréable que de manger un steak.

Nous passions ensuite à l'étage, il détacha mes cheveux, enleva mon maquillage, me déshabilla, me coucha et me rejoint après s'être dévêtu.

-Tu peux ou tu ne veux pas.

-Je le peux et je le veux. Je me collais à lui et il passa les heures qui suivirent , il me fit profiter de ses meilleurs atouts, qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec son sens de l'élocution, croyez moi.

Je m'endormais dans ses bras lorsqu'il me souffla: ton neveu dort à coté, je le glisserais dans le lit en sortant.


	15. A bientôt

-Tata, _tata_, Tata, disait et pensait mon neveu en me secouant.

_-Je suis là._

_-Je le sais ca, je suis sur toi._

_-J'ai faim et Pam a disparut. _Je me repassais la soirée d'hier.

-Euh attention tata.

_-Désolée,_ je n'avais rien omis je l'ai renvoyé dans sa tête pour finir.

-Laisse-moi rentrer je ne veux pas parler.

-Débrouille-toi.

Il tourna et réussit à franchir mon mur plus rapidement que la dernière fois.

_-T'as vu, tu en es capable._

_-Oui mais c'est fatigant. On mange quoi?_

_-On descends; _Puis la question des vêtements s'est posée? Qu'est ce que je portais, moi?

Je me suis levée, j'avais un T-shirt d'Éric qui m'arrivait à mi cuisses, c'était acceptable. Mon neveu lui en portais un blanc sur son caleçon.

_-Pam m'a fait prendre une douche, elle a lavé mon caleçon et m'a donné un de ses T-shirt, ceux à Éric trainaient par terre._

_-Aller, descendons, on meurt de faim._

En bas, une serveuse nous attendait. Mon neveu partit immédiatement faire un tour dans sa tête et je le suivais, heureuse que ce geste devienne un réflexe. Sa tête était vide, j'expliquais à mon neveu:

_-C'est de l'hypnose._

_-Oui, c'est Pam qui a fait ca, je reconnais sa signature mentale._

_-Comment?_

_-Hier, elle m'envoyait des ordres hypnotique ou des messages et je m'amusais à les lui renvoyer._

_-Et qu'en faisait-elle?_

_-Elle les pulvérisait._

_-Ok. En se qui concerne les vampires, ne leur fait jamais confiance._

_-tu fait confiance à Éric et Pam est sa filleule, elle doit donc lui obéir. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle t'aimais bien et qu'elle ne refuserait pas une partie de jambe en l'air avec toi. Quand je lui ai demandé ce que c'était, elle m'a dit de te demander._

_-Des choses que tu ne veux voir dans la tête de personne._

_-Ah, ok. Et elle aimerait Gouter ton sang à nouveau car il est excellent._

_-Comment sais tu tout ça?_

_-Comme je n'arrivait plus à dormir nous avons beaucoup parlé._

_-Tu peux faire confiance à Éric, à Pam et selon les circonstances, à Bill. Bubba peut te protéger en cas de danger._

_-La serveuse poireaute depuis un moment tata._

_-Tu as raison._

-Bonjour, je suis Sookie, je prendrais un café et un croissant. Mon neveu lui … prendra un bol de chocolat et des céréales.

Nous nous somme assis sur un banquette et quelques minutes plus tard, la mordue nous rapporta la commande.

-Je serais au bar, n'hésitez pas. Bon appétit.

-Merci, mange Hunter. Nous engloutîmes notre petit déjeuner dans un temps record.

J'étais face à un dilemme, confier mon neveu à un inconnu ne me plaisait pas même si elle faisait partie de sa famille. Mais en le gardant près de moi je l'exposais à un danger certain mais au moins, je serais en mesure de le protéger. Quoique, je n'arrivais pas à me protéger moi même. Bon la question était presque résolue, je n'avais pas le choix, je devais appeler cette Sandra.

Je sortis l'annuaire et composais le numéro.

-Oui?

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Sookie Stackhouse, j'ai besoin de vous, ca concerne votre neveu.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Je préfèrerais parler de ça en face-à-face.

-Où êtes vous?

-Au club de vampires, Le Croquemitaine, vous connaissez?

-Bien sur, j'arrive tout de suite.

Je ne pensais pas que cette changeling avait déjà entendu parlé de moi et ça me convenais parfaitement, je devenais de plus en plus connue aux yeux de monde surnaturel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappais à l'entrée de service.

-Entrez, criais-je.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle s'assurait de ma sincérité en flairant les alentours.

Je lui tendis la main:

-Sookie Stackhouse.

-Sandra Hatten. Qui êtes vous?

-Je suis une cousine d'Hadley.

-Elle est définitivement sortie de nos vies en devenant un vampire.

-Je sais, mais j'ai une particularité, un don, un gros problème, appelez ca comme vous voulez et je me devais de venir rentre visite à Hunter.

-Et je suppose qu'il est comme vous?

-Oui, c'est enfin nous somme télépathes.

-Et pourquoi ni son père ni Christie ne peuvent s'en occuper?

-Christie a kidnappé Hunter, j'ai fait appel à quelques amis, des vampires et des lycanthropes pour le libérer et ceux ci l'ont liquidée. Rémy ne s'en remet pas et je me dois de l'éloigner de son fils car il n'est plus que tristesse et pour quelqu'un comme nous c'est insupportable, en résumé, il oblige sont fils à partager sa peine.

-Et vous? Vous avez fait beaucoup pour lui et vous semblez être la personne idéale.

-Je suis trop impliquée dans le monde surnaturel.

-Et moi donc, je suis une Cess figurez vous.

-Je le sais, vous vous transformez en aigle. Elle me dévisagea quelques secondes et m'encouragea à développer mes raisons de ne pas prendre Hunter sous ma tutelle.

-Je suis mariée à Éric Nordman. Premier Oh!

-J'ai travaillé pour la reine de Louisiane, je lui ai même sauvé la vie. Premier Ah!

-J'ai sauvé l'actuel Roi, Félipé de Castro. Second Oh!

-j'ai rencontré son bras droit et en cas de danger, chaque vampire étant en pouvoir de m'aider se doit de le faire. Elle s'était assise et ouvrait de grands yeux. Je me devais de continuer pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas que avec les vampires.

-J'ai libéré un vampire de chez le roi du Mississippi.

-c'est moi qui ais conduit à sa perte la confrérie du soleil à Dallas.

-Mon patron est un changeling pur souche.

-J'ai reçu une proposition d'un chef de meute de panthères garous pour m'installer chez lui et devenir sa femme.

-je suis sortie avec Quinn.

-J'ai liquidé une garce du nom de Debbie Pelt se changeant en lynx..

-J'ai liquidé un vampire en combat loyal.

-Bravo.

-En ce qui concerne les Lycanthropes, je suis une alliée de la meute depuis le colonel flood, je les ai sauvé d'un règlement de compte inutile qui les aurait menés à leur perte. Je suis plus ou moins sortit avec Léonard Herveaux.

-Pour finir, je connais des sorcières, j'ai assisté à l'exécution d'autres, je suis sous la protection d'un demi démon, j'ai plusieurs fées dans ma famille.

-Et j'allais oublier, j'ai connu une ménade, qui ne m'aimait pas trop d'ailleurs.

-Et vous êtes encore en vie après tout ça?

-Oui mais j'ai failli plus d'une fois passer à trépas. C'est pour cette raison que vous...

-devez récupérer Hunter, oui je vois. Tu viens Hunter, on s'en va. Merci pour tout Sookie. A bientôt je suppose.

Et elle partit sans un mot. J'ai entendu pleurer mon neveu une fois la porte refermée mais je lui devais cela.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir, je fus glacée d'horreur


	16. Le Roi

Debout face à moi, en sang, se trouvait Quinn. Et j'ai omis de préciser qu'il était nu.

-Sookie, le Roi te veut près de lui. Il a envoyé des lycanthropes.

-Et pourquoi es-tu dans cet état là?

-Je les ai croisés. J'ai lu dans son esprit qu'il y en avait six. Je dis bien avait car le tigre ici présent les avait tués.

-Suis moi.

Je l'ai conduit dans la salle de bain où je l'ai fait asseoir, puis j'ai lavé chacune de ses plaies à l'eau tiède. Je les aie toutes désinfectées à l'alcool, j'ai ensuite pansé les plus grandes. Il n'a pas dit un mot de toute l'opération, se contentant de serrer les dents, laissant échapper quelques gémissements.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais te chercher un change.

-Merci. Je lui donnais un T-shirt et un boxer. Je l'aidais à s'habiller, nous avions déjà été intimes et il aurait été parfaitement incapable de le faire seul. Ça ne me fit ni chaud ni froid, je commençais à en avoir marre que le destin s'acharne sur moi.

-Quel est le plan? Lui demandais-je perdue.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura d'autres attaques avant le levé d'Éric, je reste avec toi jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et je laisse les vampires s'occuper de ça.

-Ok, je vais me coucher, j'ai besoin d'être en forme pour ce soir. Demande à la mordue si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit.

Alors que je montais me coucher, j'ai réfléchis à la suite des évènements. Je devais appeler le Roi dès la nuit tombée, je n'allais pas prendre le risque de me rendre chez lui. Une fois les choses mises au point, j'étais optimiste, je serais tranquille mais je me doutais qu'il me faudrait me rendre à Las Vegas très bientôt pour lui témoigner ma loyauté. Vampire et serments à distance n'étaient pas tellement compatible.

Pendant que je m'endormais sur ces dernières pensées, je sentis quelqu'un à mes cotés que j'identifiais aussitôt en tant que Quinn, mis je ne dis rien: il m'avait sauvé le vie, était gravement blessé et ses blessures se devaient de guérir.

-Putain c'est quoi ce bordel, cracha une voix que j'identifiais comme celle d'Éric. Qu'est ce que Quinn fout là? Pour mon bien, ils surent s'expliquer sans que je n'ai besoin d'intervenir.

-Je dois soigner mes blessures, une des qualités de Quinn était qu'il soit capable de garder son calme dans la plupart des circonstances.

-Pourquoi es-tu blessé et que fais-tu là. Ses canines rentraient peu peu à peu mais il n'avait pas besoin de ca pour paraître effrayant. Je décidait de prendre les choses en mains, entre les question d'Éric et les réponses les plus courtes qu'on fasse de Quinn, on ne s'en sortirais jamais.

-Le Roi a envoyé des lycanthropes dont la mission était de me ramener auprès de lui. Quinn les a tués pour me défendre avant qu'ils n'entrent ici.

-Il se croît au-dessus de toutes lois celui-la.

-Laisse moi terminer. Quinn, tu as l'air d'aller mieux, je te prie donc de repartir, comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est une affaire de vampires et ca ne te concerne pas. Éric, je sais quoi faire mais laisse moi le temps de passer dans la salle de bain avant de te retrouver dans ton bureau pour te l'exposer. Et je partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bain, une bien mauvaise habitude que j'avais adoptée en rencontrant les Cess.

J'avais besoin de cette pause pour respirer un bon coup, finir de me réveiller,et me préparer mentalement à la suite.

-Éric, je dois discuter avec le Roi, je venais d'entrer dans son bureau où il triais de la paperasse, je vais donc

-Lui rendre visite, me coupa-t-il.

-Bien-sur que non, m'écriais-je. Je ne vais pas me pointer chez lui alors qu'il a essayé de m'enlever.

-Quel est le plan? M'interrogea mon vampire curieux.

-Je vais l'appeler et passer un marché avec lui. Compose son numéro met sur haut-parleur en ne dit mot sauf si je te le demande. Et pas de questions permises, ajoutais-je sachant qu'il ne serait pas d'accord si je lui exposais mon plan.

-Résidence de _Sir de Castro, _récita une voix.

-Bonjour, je souhaiterais parler à sa majesté.

-Il n'est pas disponible. En effet, on devait lui annoncer la morts de ses émissaires.

-Dites lui que Sookie Stackhouse veut lui parler il sera disponible. Ma voix n'était pas très aimable et Éric m'adressa un regard réprobateur, il me rappelait pas grand mère, pas physiquement hein, juste le fait qu'il me reproche ma non-amabilité. Alors qu'en temps normal, c'était plutôt moi qui devait lui faire la leçon. Mais il avait raison, je devais me calmer si je ne voulais pas enerver le Roi, plus qu'il ne devait l'être en cet instant.

-Mademoiselle Stackhouse, quel plaisir, récita-t-il de sa voix à l'accent espagnol prononcé.

-Non partagé, je le crains. Si je me vois obligée de vous appeler aujourd'hui c'est que vous avez outre passé vos droits. Une fois lancée, je ne m'arrête plus, aussi continuais-je dans ma lancée: je ne peut être considérée comme un de vos sujets à partir du moment où je ne suis pas un vampire, néanmoins je comprends parfaitement que je puisse vous être utile comme je suis utile à M. Nordmann. De plus je reconnais que m'étant engagée à être sa femme je reconnais votre autorité. Je ne suis pas une vampire mais je ne suis pas un chien, on ne me ramène pas de force avec une laisse, un coup de fil suffit.

-Vous ne manquez pas d'audace, Mademoiselle, je comprends mieux le choix d'Éric.

-Je vous propose un marché.

Je pris son silence pour un oui:

-Je vous consacrerais cinq jours par mois, sois environ une journée par semaine, et un voyage d'affaires par an, je ne peux pas me permettre plus. Aucun mal ne sera fait aux humains innocents, les coupables seront livrés à la police, par contre vous ferez ce que vous voulez des vampires. Si vous m'emmenez de force, le travail pourra-t-être malencontreusement mal fait ou bâclé.

-Vous avez des relations ma chère, ces lycanthropes étaient l'élite de mon royaume.

-Ne sous estimez jamais mes relations, je peux vous être utile; je dois vous laisser, faites moi parvenir un appel ou un courrier quand vous aurez besoin de moi. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et raccrochais.

Cet appel avait été très court mais il m'avait épuisée. J'avais parlé au Roi comme j'avais parlé à Éric lorsque je venais de le rencontrer, j'étais alors sous la protection de Bill, j'ignorais tout, ou presque de la face cachée des vampires, je ne me rendais pas compte des risques que je prenais et ce soir là, j'avais failli mourir. 

-Tu sais que tu peux utiliser Madame dans notre monde? Super, la crise de jalousie reprenait,mais j'étais d'humeur joueuse alors je ne me démontais pas.

-Je peux ou je dois?

-Je préfèrerais, tu peu aussi utiliser mon nom

-Rêve le coupais-je, Madame passe encore mais ton nom c'est hors de question.

-Je dois redescendre, tu viens?

-Je te suis.

Une fois en bas il me désigna son fauteuil, là où on ne verrait pas que je ne portais. Je dois vous rappelez que ne m'étant pas changé depuis ce matin, d'ailleurs le moment où je confiais mon neveu à sa tante me semblais très loin à présent, je ne m'étais pas changée, je ne portais que le T-shirt d'Éric.

J'étais à peine assise que Pam entrait dans le bureau. Encore un ordre télépathique, je ne mis ferais jamais, je savais que j'étais moi même télépathe mais voir des vampires tenir une discutions silencieuse m'incommodait toujours autant.

-Sookie, ils mes dévisageaient tous les deux, je me doutais qu'à force de divaguer, j'avais du louper une question.

-Excusez moi, que veux tu Pam?

-Je t'ai demandé ta taille, pour tes vêtements. Un 38? Je devrais peut être penser à faire attention à ma ligne moi, sinon j'arriverais dans le 40 et je n'aurais plus qu'à jeter toutes mes affaires.

-Euh oui tout à fait, me repris-je en les voyant me fixer. Hou-la, je fatiguais moi, ce soir.

-J'ai de la visite ce soir? l'interrogea Éric.

-Oui, tu as deux visiteurs.

-Fais donc entrer le premier en partant.

-Bien, elle hocha la tête en même temps et s'éclipsa, laissant apparaître Terence.

Nos positions le laissa un instant surpris mais il se reprit bien vite. Je le comprenais, pour la première fois, depuis plus de deux mille ans, Éric laissait une simple humaine à la place d'honneur, et ce, sur son territoire et dans son propre bureau de surcroît. Après les hochements de tête réglementaires et une courbette à l'attention d'Éric, ce dernier l'invita à parler.

-Je tiens à t'annoncer mon départ de ta zone.

-Puis-je en savoir la cause? Ce n'était pas une vraie question, mais un ordre.

-Je n'approuve pas ton mariage et tes derniers choix.

-Je vois, tu as eu l'intelligence de te taire quand tu étais encore sous mes ordres et je suis de bonne humeur, je ne tiendrais donc pas rigueur de notre désaccord si nous devons nous recroiser, tu peux partir. Il ne demanda pas son reste, conscient de la faveur de son shérif, et déguerpi sur le champs.


	17. Jeu

-Éric? l'interrogeais-je.

-Oui ma chère me répondit-il curieux.

-Je pense que tu devrais récupérer ton bureau.

D'ordinaire, Éric n'aurait jamais laissé son bureau à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je pense qu'il était de bonne humeur et qu'il souhaitait montrer à tous qu'il m'estimait. Et je pense aussi qu'il ne devait recevoir personne de haut rang.

-Et pourquoi? Il me fixait intensément, me faisant presque perdre mes moyens.

-Tu as l'air minable sur cette chaise. Sans me quitter du regard une seule seconde, il attrapa le bas de son T-shirt et au moment où il commença à l'enlever je sus que j'avais perdu. or je ne voulais en aucun cas me dégonfler, je soutint son regard au moment où il lança le vêtement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Ai-je toujours l'air minable ma chère femme? A cette question de pure rhétorique, car tout le monde sait qu'Éric sait qu'il est le plus beau, le plus intimidant, le plus grand et j'en passe, je me suis contentée d'ôter mon T-shirt à mon tour. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte que moi, et bien, je n'avais pas de pantalon! Flûte!

-Pour l'instant c'est moi qui gagne, chantonnais-je profitant de ma courte victoire.

-Et si je te dis que le prochain visiteur est un homme, s'amusa-t-il. Qu'est ce que je vous disais, mais bon je n'allais tout de même pas m'avouer vaincue si vite tout de même, non?

-Je m'en fiche! Oh que non je ne m'en fichais pas! Maintenant, voir des gens nus, ça ne me faisait plus grand chose, mais qu'on me voit nue, ou presque, me laissait réticente.

J'étais toujours derrière le bureau, seule ma poitrine était visible, et Éric, lui se trouvait sur sa chaise, torse nu, et mon dieu, Quel torse! Quand Pam est entrée. Elle le dévisage. Elle me dévisage. Elle recommence. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et elle éclate de rire.

-Vous êtes hilarants tous les deux! A quoi vous jouez? Non, Non, en faites, ne me dites rien, je devinerai. Tiens Sookie, des vêtements.

-Non merci, Pam, lui répondis-je avec un sourire victorieux.

-Comme tu veux. Son sourire étincelait et ses canines commençaient à pointer? Il ne faut pas oublier que Pam préfère les femme et qu'elle ma fait plusieurs fois savoir que j'étais totalement à son goût. Ton prochain rendez vous est prêt, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à son shérif.

Je lui dit d'entrer ou de repasser plus tard. Depuis que Sookie est là, je m'attends à tout.

-Mais fait le entrer Pam.

-Je peux rester?

-Non, non, je ne te paie pas à rien faire, se gronda-t-il.

Elle se volatilisa et un home se présenta à la porte. C'était Michel, le lycanthrope qui nous avait aidé à sauver Hunter. Il me regarda rapidement, mais gêné il s'obstina à regarder ses pieds une fois entré. Je le comprenais et aurais détesté me trouver à sa place mais d'une certaine façon, je me sentais fière de ma victoire.

-Je viens vous demander une compensation financière pour mes services. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mes vous êtes un vampire, je ne peux pas travailler pour vous gratuitement, se justifia-il et j'ai besoin d'argent.

-Et moi, je n'aime pas avoir de dettes. Il sortit son carnet de chèque, et inscrivit un montant qui, connaissant Éric, devait être honnête, et à voir le visage du lycanthrope quand il s'en saisit, je devait avoir raison. Je me rappelais du chèque que j'avais reçu pour avoir héberger le shérif, ainsi que de son pourboire. Quel merveilleux souvenir, Éric avait été si généreux.

Le temps de revenir à la réalité, Michel était partit, et mon amant m'observait ou plutôt me reluquait.

-Tu as gagné, seul moi ait le droit de t'observer, rhabille-toi. Il avait l'air furieux d'avoir perdu. Et plus il l'était plus je voulais jouer.

-Et si je ne voulais pas? Je jouissais intérieurement de sa colère

-J'emploierais la force. Me dit il, menaçant. Je le défiais du regard, il le soutint, en s'approchant dangereusement, il s'approcha encore, posa ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête, approcha ses lèvres des miennes et... Il se retourna, me laissant complétement frustrée, appela Pam qui déboula aussitôt, elle devait écouter aux portes, ca lui ressemblait assez. Je ne pût pousser mon raisonnement plus loin, que déjà, Éric ordonnait:

-Je dois faire une course, récupère tout vêtement et sous-vêtement appartenant à Sookie, ferme mon placard à clé et emmène les chez moi.C'est un ordre, tu peux employer la force. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, et me laissa seule, avec Pam. Pam qui me désirait depuis qu'elle me connaissait, et ça mon viking le savait parfaitement. Celle ci me contempla d'un air amusé.

-Je ne sais pas e que tu as fait pour en arriver là, mais ca ne me déplaît pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Et sans me demander mon avis, elle s'agenouilla et récupéra ma culotte, lentement, elle récupéra tous les morceaux de tissus traînant un peu partout et ferma le placard contenant les rechanges d'Éric. Et elle partit. Me laissant seule. Me laissant nue. Me laissant frustrée. Je tournait en rond, ruminant, pendant dix minutes avant de me décider à appeler mon amant.

-Oh, ma belle amante, souriait-il, aurais je gagné?

-Oh que non, fulminais-je, et je raccrochais. La situation avait changé du tout au tout. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Pam entra et me prit dans ses bras.

-Euh Pam? Tu fais quoi là? Je me félicitais pour mon sens de l'élocution, si développé.

-Ton mari m'a ordonné de passer la nuit avec toi, il ne rentrera pas et il serait triste que tu ne t'amuses pas cette nuit! Elle montait déjà les marches.

-C'est bon Pam, j'ai compris, dit à ton imbécile de maître qu'il a gagné.

-Oh non, j'aurais vraiment aimé m'amuser avec toi. Ça je n'en doutais pas. Éric était vraiment prêt à tout. Il apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres.

-J'étais dans la pièce à coté, je n'aurais pour rien au monde manqué vos exploits. Pam est très douée tu sais. Il ne lui faisait pas de compliments, c'était lui qui lui avait tout appris. Mais sache que si quelqu'un d'autre voulait avoir des rapports intimes avec toi, il perdrai sa tête dans la seconde.

Je me disais aussi que d'habitude, Éric n'était pas aussi partageur.

-Bonne nuit les tourtereaux, je pense que vous n'allez pas avoir besoin de moi pour les heure à venir. Et elle s'éclipsa non sans un dernier clin d'oeil suggestif.

Éric me passa son t-shirt, me fit glisser sur son dos et nous nous envolâmes jusqu'à chez lui. Il me déposa au milieu de son salon et inclina la tête, suggestif. Mais c'était hors de question qu'il gagne.

-Ce soir, abstinence.

-Et pourquoi?

-J'ai mes règles, inventais-je.

-C'est un prétexte stupide, et tu le sais très bien. J'aime ton sang, quel qu'il soit. De plus c'est faux, je le sens très bien.

-J'ai dit non, c'est non. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre, me déhanchant de manière ostentatoire quand deux grandes mains se saisirent de mes hanches.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu en pense. D'une, je sens d'içi que tu en meurs d'envie. De deux, je gagne toujours. De trois, je ne perds jamais. De quatre, tu es ma femme, et dans ma culture, je peux faire de toi ce qu'il me plaît. De cinq, de mon temps les femmes étaient muettes, et je compte bien redevenir humain le temps d'une nuit. NA!


	18. Arrivée

En me réveillant, le lendemain matin, je décidais de faire un point sur mon avenir, parce qu'Éric s'en était donné à cœur joie, que je n'avais pas du tout été muette mais que je comptait tout de même restait au lit le plus longtemps possible.

Je devais aller voir Hunter, pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Je devais également retourner au près de Sam pour lui expliquer ce que je comptais faire. Mais avant ça, je devais décider de ce que je comptais faire.

1 je rentre chez moi, je reprends mon job, je ne vois presque plus Éric. Innenvisageable

2 Rester ici, trouver un boulot à mi-temps comme je l'avais dit au roi. Expliquer à mon nouveau boss que je ne peux travailler ni le matin, ni le soir et que je dois souvent m'absenter sur des durées indéterminées. Je me ferais virer à coup sur

3 Rester ici, et devenir une femme entretenue. Va à l'encontre de tous mes principes.

4 Rester et négocier un job au Croquemitaine. Nécessite du chantage, mais bon, je ne suis plus à ça prêt.

Toutes les possibilités étaient mauvaises mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Je m'habillais donc pour rendre visite à mon neveu quand mon portable sonna:

-Madame Nordman?

-Non, Stackhouse. C'est bon, il m'avait énervée. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ça, mince on est au XXI siècle.

-C'est maître Cataliades. Cette simple phrase me fit plaisir, même si il était un démon, je savais qu'il m'appréciait et m'estimais.

-Je suis ravie de vous entendre, que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel.

-En apprenant les relations que nous entretenions, le roi m'a demandé de vous escorter durant votre vol, je vous attends dans vingt minutes au bar de votre mari. Et il raccrocha. Cet appel ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, il y avait anguille sous roche, mais sachant qu'il ne ferait rien pour me nuire, je me préparais en vitesse et prit un taxi, la tête pleine de questions. Je me doutais que mon vol serait celui qui m'emmènerais vers Las Vegas, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Pourquoi étais-je convoquée?

Lorsque j'arrivais devant le bar, le démon était déjà là, seul. Il s'approcha de moi, et prit ma main pour y déposer un baiser, cela lui ressemblait davantage.

-Veuillez excuser ma brusquerie mais j'étais sur écoute. Je suis ravi de vous voir.

-Moi de même, bien que je sois en colère contre le Roi de me forcer la main e vous envoyant pour m'emmener.

-Je suis tout aussi fâché que vous mai nous n'avons pas le choix. Puis-je prendre vos bagages, me demanda-t-il avec sa galanterie habituelle.

-Les voila, il les donna à son chauffeur et m'invita à entrer dans la limousine.

-Je vous prie d'excuser la brusquerie de tout ça. Le roi pense avoir un traître parmi ses serviteurs humains, il les a tous enfermés en attendant votre arrivée.

-Que pensez vous de tout ça? J'estimais beaucoup son jugement.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est la vérité ou s'il a mis tout cela en scène pour vous évaluer.

-J'apprécie votre honnêteté.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Une fois assise dans l'avion privé, débordant de luxe, un verre à la main, je questionnais mon ami:

-Cela vous plaît de travailler pour Felipe?

-Oui, beaucoup. Ma reine me manque mais il sait très bien gérer ses affaires, et pour reconstruire la Louisiane après Katrina, c'est le meilleur. D'ailleurs, à la Nouvelle Orléans, le palais de la reine à été rénové et Victor y est déjà installé. Il emploi des humains afin de reconstruire les hauts lieux touristiques, tous les commerces fonctionnant de nuit lui appartiennent et sont plus ou moins consacrés au surnaturel afin de satisfaire tous les touristes. La reconstruction se fait jour et nuit, et tous les vampires possèdent une demeure sure.

-C'est un bon Roi en somme.

-Oui, mais je ne connais pas toutes ses affaires louches, et croyez moi, il y en a. Mais parlons de vous, il paraît que vous êtes mariée à Eric? Je n'en reviens pas.

-Je dois vous avouez que moi non plus. Il rigola.

-Lorsque Victor m'a conté votre réaction, je l'ai même vu sourire, et croyez moi, c'est la seule fois. Il parait que votre visage méritait le détour.

-Vous auriez du voir, il avait sorti ce poignard,...

Nous discutions ainsi, jusqu'à Las Vegas. Une hôtesse vint nous informer que nous étions attendus au casino

La limousine ralentit avant de passer un portail blanc. Il s'engagea sur une allée de gravillon blancs, bordée d'arbustes régulièrement disposés, d'une pelouse parfaitement entretenue qui contrastait avec le désert que nous venions de longer. Elle s'arrêta devant le long bâtiment blanc, long de 200 mètres au moins et aussi haut qu'une église. Sur les premiers étages, le bâtiment était orné de colonnes puis de baies vitrées, opaques pour la plupart. Le casino devait être fermé, un homme accouru d'une porte située sur le coté de l'édifice.

-Madame Stackhouse, nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir sans le casino privé de Monsieur De Castro. Monsieur James vous attends au Quatrième étage. Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de me suivre. Il rouvrit la porte par laquelle il était sortit et nous montâmes dans un ascenseur.

-Monsieur ne souhaites pas que vous soyez dérangée, vous occuperez donc la suite située à coté de celle de Monsieur James. Le couloir était tapissé de rouge sombre du sol au plafond, sur le coté, des fenêtres teintées offraient une vue sur le domaine. Le passage était assez large mais peu éclairé.

-Derrière cette porte se trouve votre chambre, me prévint-il. Vous aurez tout le temps de visiter plus tard, suivez moi. Il frappa à la porte suivante, m'annonça et disparu, ou plutôt, il s'enfuit avant que mon hôte n'ouvre la porte. Et je compris pourquoi.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je ne cherchais pas tout de suite la nature de l'homme présent derrière, et je laissais mes yeux l'observer:

Il devait mesurer 1m80, 1m de large, ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille et il paraissait à 'étroit dans son costume blanc. Il était assurément séduisant.

-Enchanté, James. Et pourquoi pas Bond? Et oh, Sookie, tu nous fais quoi là, reprends toi, et de suite. Je suis le responsable humain de ses lieux.

-Bien, j'ai appris que je devais accomplir une tâche, je vous prierais que nous nous y attelons de suite.

-Si vous le souhaitez, vous travaillerez dans votre suite. Nous sortîmes, et il me pria d'entrer. Aucune clé, comme toujours, mais personne n'aurai au l'idée de voler un vampire chez lui, s'il tenait à la vie. En entrant, quelle fut ma surprise en découvrant la réplique exacte du bureau d' Éric. Je souriais:

-Expliquez moi, s'il vous plaît.

-C'est la résidence de votre mari lorsqu'il descend ici, il en possède une, comme tout les shérifs, où se trouve la réplique exacte de son bureau. Derrière cette porte, vous trouverez une chambre, une salle de bain et une petite pièce contenant un frigo et un micro onde. Je vous prie de vous installer, le maître viendra vous rendre visite très bientôt. Je dois vous quitter. Et il partit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Je décidais de découvrir la chambre, elle n'était pas très grande, possédait un lit et une armoire, et une lampe de chevet sans aucune autre forme d'éclairage, je suppose que mon mari n'avait pas eut l'envie de la personnaliser et je le comprenais. La salle de bain mitoyenne possédait une douche et un lavabo, aucun produit de beauté. Lorsque j'allais ouvrir le frigo, je n'y trouvais que des Pur sang. Passionnant tout ça. Je retournait dans le bureau, seule pièce agréable et prit possession du fauteuil matelassé. Mon portable sonna:

-Où es tu, la voix d' Éric était teintée d'inquiétude.

-Le roi m'a convoquée. Maître Cataliadès est venue me chercher mais il a disparu lors de mon arrivée.

-As tu vu le roi?

-Il n'est pas encore levé. Le soleil se couche dans une heure.

-J'arrive, je savais que ça ne servait à rien de l'en dissuader, de plus il me manquait. Il raccrocha.

Je me laissais tomber dans le siège, réfléchissant confortablement. Qu'allait-il me demander? Je ne devais pas oublier de lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvais pas m'enlever comme ça, à tout moment. J'espérais que mon amant ne tarderais pas et que je rentrerais au plus vite au bar. J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand on frappa à la porte. La signature mentale m'indiqua un vampire.

-Entrez. C'était le roi en personne.

-Oh Madame Nordman, quel bonheur de vous voir ici.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça. Peu partagé le bonheur. Venez en au fait.

-Ne soyez pas si sarcastique, c'était urgent.

-Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, quel est votre problème.

-J'ai un traitre parmi mes domestiques. Je l'incitais à développer. Un homme a indiquer à la confrérie du soleil où dormais Jonathan. Un garde à réussi à récupère l'homme avant que celui ci ne mette le feu à la petite dépendance. Nous avions commencé à l'interroger, mais quand John c'est levé, il n'a pas fait long feu. Il est si jeune. On aurait dit un père grondant son enfant. Nous savons juste que c'était un des domestiques faisant le ménage dans les dépendances. Il ne reste donc qu'une cinquantaine de personnes. Il voulait me mettre à l'épreuve. Comment voulez vous procéder.

-Laissez les dans la pièce, je pense trouver rapidement le coupable. Mais je sois vous préciser que la prochaine fois, contactez moi en personne, ni par maître Cataliadès, ni par Éric, ni par aucune autre personne de mon entourage.

-Vous avez du caractère.

-Et c'est ce qui me sauvera, ou qui au contraire me perdra. Et vous n'en manquez pas non plus. Allons travailler maintenant!


	19. Enquête

Tous les domestiques étaient regroupés dans un hall, je les surplombais de l'estrade où je me trouvais en compagnie de Felipe, qui tenait à m'évaluer. A voir les visages, ils étaient affolés, ça n'allait pas être une partie de rigolade. Je laissais tomber toutes mes barrières. Et je croulais, physiquement parlant sous les pensées terrorisés des serviteurs, sous ses bonnes manières, le roi était effrayant. Il me rattrapa, m'empêchant de m' effondrer devant tout ce monde, et me prit dans ses bras.

-Ça va? Ce n'est pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais on évite d'endommager le matériel avant de s'en servir. Je ne répondis pas et commençais mes investigations.

_Qu'est ce qu'on fiche la...Que nous veulent ils... Pourquoi-j'ai accepté ce job...je vais mourir...Je n'ai volé qu'un savon... Imbécile de confrère_. Ah ça c'était intéressant. Un puissant émetteur.

-Je l'a trouvé, c'est un homme, il s'appelle Antoine, il a la cinquantaine, les yeux bleus, un poisson rouge, il a été payé assez cher, une ampoule du plafond est grillée,... La c'était clair, je commençais à dérailler.

-Merci mademoiselle. Il donna quelques ordres à voix basse et tous les serviteurs quittèrent le hall, sauf le coupable. Vous avez fait du bon travail, il me garda dans ses bras et me rapporta dans ma chambre. Il m'allongea sur le lit et m'observa. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place, et j'étais vraiment mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce que je fichais là, sous son regard. Que me voulais t-il à présent? Je souhaitais être n'importe où sauf ici. Cet homme enfin ce vampire était vraiment inquiétant mais son silence l'étais bien plus.

-Vous êtes douée, vous vous sentez bien? m'interrogea t-il.

Le fait qu'il s'inquiète pour moi était une bonne chose non? D'après moi, ca vouais dire que j'étais suffisamment importante pour que l'on se préoccupe de moi, c'était plutôt rassurant, enfin je crois.

-Pas vraiment, non. Ils vous trouvent alarmant, croyez moi et c'est épuisant. De plus, j'ai faim.

Oh non, j'ai vraiment dis ca, moi? Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend tout à coup?

-Par contre, vous ne semblez pas horrifiée par moi, vous êtes une des seules à me tenir tête ma chère. Vous avez de la chance d'être utile. Je vais faire monter de la nourriture.

Le bon point pour l'instant, c'est qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais terrifié par sa simple présence mais ma parole devait fonctionner sur un autre canal que celui sur lequel mon verveau était actuellement branché..

-Très bien, je partirais aussitôt après.

-Pourquoi si tôt jeune fille, vous êtes pleine de surprise.

Oui, enfin sur le coup, on était pas particulièrement d'accord sur ce point. Je n'étais pas pleine de surprises, j'attire les mauvaises surprises. Mais je pense que je devrais me tenir à carreau et me taire encore quelques secondes avant de débloquer complétement et de ruiner mes chances de rester en vie.

-Je dois vous rappeler notre marché, une nuit par semaine.

-Mais..., commença-t-il.

-Ma belle amante, le coupa Eric en déboulant dans la chambre. Il m'enlaça tendrement et m'embrassa passionnément Je senti un feu s'allumer au plus profond de moi, il m'assit sur ses genoux. J'étais vraiment contente de le voir débarquer pour une fois. La bouffée de plaisir que je ressentais n'étais pas due uniquement à notre lien, loin de là.

-Hum, hum...

Mais Éric en avait décider autrement, et m'embrassa plus profondément encore. Je dus faire appelle à toute ma bonne volonté pour l'arrêter. J'ai même hésité quelques secondes à le repousser pour pouvoir abuser de son corps, enfin avec sa permission bien sur. Si il commençait à me déshabiller, là, est-ce que le Roi sortirait? J'en doutais fort et c'est ce qui me coupa net mon plan érotique. Je posais mes mains sur son torse en essayant de le repousser. Ses traits paraissaient inexpressifs mais je sentait à travers notre lien qu'il était content de me retrouver. Et comme ce qu'il éprouvait, je le ressentais également, et bien je récupérais peu à peu, car mon vampire, lui, il était en pleine forme. Je pense que nous allons passer une bonne nuit. Quoique je soit obligée de reconnaitre qu'au lit, il est toujours en pleine forme. Et pas que dans les lits d'ailleurs. STOP, on arrête les film.

-Éric, quel bonheur de te voir ici, il faut dire que tes visites sont plutôt rares et souvent très brèves. Je le comprenais parfaitement mon homme sur ce coup, moi non plus je l'aimais pas ce lieu. Et il n'y a pas que sur ca où on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais qu'est ce que j'avais moi ce soir. A croire qu'Éric était vraiment excité.

-Felipe, lui répondit froidement mon vampire, on ne t'as as appris les bonnes manières. En effet, son éducation devait remonter à plusieurs siècles. Je te dois allégeance, ma femme, non. Ouah, j'adorais ce ton autoritaire.

-Une affaire importante l'appelait ici.

-A partir de maintenant, je refuse qu'elle vienne sans quelqu'un de mon choix, coup de coude bien placé, de son choix, rectifia-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, de toute façon, elle est en sécurité et je suis ton roi, tu dois m'obéir.

-Elle a besoin de quelqu'un en qui elle à toute confiance et auprès de qui elle se sente à l'aise. Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas arrivée ici tout seule. Bien envoyé. Prends ca. Non mais, c'est pas comme si n'importe qui pouvait me prendre dans ses bras, mais si la tout de suite il pouvais sortir, je me contenterais bien des bras de mon amant.

-Non, en effet, mais à force de fréquenter des mordus, j'ai oublier le sens du mot gène. En effet, lorsque je l'avais dans mes bras, Eric resserra sa prise sur moi à cette évocation, j'aime tellement ce coté jaloux, elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais tenu quelqu'un dans mes bras sans avoir de rapports intimes avec lui. A ce moment, Eric se tourna vers moi:

-Comment te sens tu amante?

-Plutôt affamée et épuisée. Et toi, as tu soif? Ce soir c'est sans moi je ne suis pas d'humeur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce, mais si tu veux tu peux me prendre quelques gouttes?

-Non, je ne voulais pas resserrer davantage notre lien, il faut dire que les émotions d'Éric sont plutôt colossales. Cependant j'aimais sa réaction lorsque je lui prenais du sang. Le roi suivait notre échange, amusé. Ce qui m'énervait un peu, je dois l'avouer. Ça ira, mais les domestiques étaient affolés et je ne m'attendais pas à autant de peur de leur part. Mais, Sire, mon mari a raison, j'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance sur qui je puisse m'appuyer, me laisser aller.

-Nous devons repartir maintenant, ainsi nous seront à Shreveport pour minuit, ce qui me semble raisonnable. Et ce qui nous laissait plein de temps pour tout plein d'activités que j'adorais.

-Très bien, à très bien tôt, il me tarde de vous voir de nouveau chez moi, affirma t-il, souriant.

ooo

(Le roi se lève à 7h, Éric, à 6h avec le décalage horaire, le vol dure 2h24 d'après mes recherches, donc à 8h, Éric arrive, le temps de repartir à Shreveport, il est minuit, je raccourci un peu pour les besoins de l'histoire.)

ooo

Je me laissais totalement aller dans les bras d'Éric, dans la limousine, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir lui parler en toute liberté.

ooo

Nous voyagions en classe affaire et à cette heure tardive, nous étions très peu nombreux, un homme travaillait sur son ordinateur, il finissait de rédiger un dossier, mais il tombait de fatigue et il lui tardait de retrouver sa femme, les deux autres humains présents à l'opposé, eux, s'entretenait au sujet d'une future réunion à voix basse, et quelques personnes dormaient, ici et là. Je n'aime pas fouiner dans la vie privée des gens, mais là, mesure de sécurité oblige.

-J'aurais du te laisser un mot, amour, je suis sincèrement désolée, commençais-je.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma puce, j'adorais ce surnom, si humain, oublions ça veux-tu. Il me fit glisser sur ces genoux, les deux jambes du même coté comme un enfant, ignorant les regards extérieurs et je fis de même, cachant mon visage dans sa chemise. Il sentais si bon. je voulais profiter d'un moment de tendresse sachant qu'un moment de discussion approchait.

-Nous devons aborder un autre sujet, avant que tu ne t'endormes, tu parlais de travailler à mi-temps pour les vampires, et le reste du temps, un emploi ordinaire, explique moi. Je l'avais dit, je les sens venir ces choses là.

-Je veux travailler au croquemitaine, assenai-je. Si je ne me montrais pas ferme tout de suite, c'était perdu d'avance.

-Hors de question, répliqua-t-il.

-Je peux travailler de jour en tant que femme de ménage, proposai-je.

-Tu es ma femme, tu ne feras aucun travail dégradant, accompli dans l'ombre.

-Éric, arrête ou je retourne à Bon temps, où Sam cherche des serveuses.

-Mais Sookie, il n'y a plus de travail de serveuse disponible dans mon bar.

-Faux, tu es débordé car les nouvelles sont des mordues qui finissent la nuit avec les vampires de passage et ne reviennent pas.

-Toutefois... , tenta-t-il

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, le coupais-je, oubliant presque de ne pas élever la voix.

-Les vampires risquent de te prendre pour une mordue, reprit-il en chuchotant de nouveau.

-Je ressemble à une mordue, répliquais-je, vexée. Les mordus étaient vraiment pitoyables, ils étaient accroc aux vampires et leur plaisir était de se traîner à leur pieds, de leur donner du maître à tort et à travers.

-Non, seulement...

-Tous les vampires savent très bien que je t'appartiens, mais je serais l'égal des autres serveuses, ajoutais-je sachant que j'avais gagné, pas de traitement de faveur, compris?

-Les serveuses donnent leurs sang aux employés vampires, bref, ce sont des mordues.

-Je te donne mon sang, non? Et tu pourras me considérer comme les serveuses qui sont des vampires.

-Les hommes pourront t'observer

-Je suis serveuse, Eric, c'est mon travail, et où que je travaille, on me reluquera, on me pincera les fesses, et j'ai toujours su gérer ça, d'ailleurs, Pam et toi pourrez les surveiller.

-Tu..

-as parfaitement raison. Il posa sa main sur ma bouche.

-Tu vas me laisser parler femme. Je suis l'homme, je donne les ordres, assena-t-il froidement. Je crois ne pas avoir le choix, se radoucit-il, j'accepte donc. Tu verras avec Pam pour les horaires, tu travailleras trois nuits par semaine, au choix. Maintenant, détends toi et dors un peu. Il m'envoya des effluves de calme par notre lien, et comme je suis un sujet obéissant, j'obéis et m'endormais contre lui.

ooo

-Ma chérie, tu dois retourner sur ton siège pour l'atterrissage. J'émergeais lentement de mon sommeil pour me voir, la tête complètement enfouie dans la chemise d'Éric; les bras autour de sa nuque, mes jambes enlacées aux siennes. Je n'avais jamais connu de vol plus confortable que celui ci. Il m'aida à m'extirper de ses genoux et m'assit lentement sur mon siège, il m'attacha comme un enfant. L'atterrissage se déroula en douceur et je fus heureuse de voir une voiture nous attendre en bas.

-Au bar, ordonna mon vampire au chauffeur.

Il m'assit à coté de lui, un bras autour de mes épaules et plongea dans ses pensées. Quand soudain, je reçu un flash qui me glaça d'effroi.

_Je pourrais la séquestrer, c'est ma femme, j'ai tous les droits sur elle après tout._

Cette pensée dépassait out ce que je pouvait endurer, je m'éloignais d'Éric d'un bond avant de m'écrier:

-Je suis libre et je le resterais. Et là, je sus que j'en avais trop dit.

-Arrêtez vous là, ma femme doit s'aérer, nous rentrerons à pied. Il ouvrit la portière, nous poussa dehors, et la voiture disparut, nous laissant seuls sans un quartier industriel, désert à cette heure. Il s'approcha de moi, débordant de colère.

-Depuis quand? rugit-il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi...

-Oh que si, depuis quand lis tu dans mes pensées Sookie, exigea-t-il, menaçant.

-Je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, mais parfois, des flash me parviennent.

-Depuis quand ?

-Le début.

-Sur qui?

-Uniquement toi. Mais cela s'intensifie ses temps ci.

-...

-Tu vas me tuer?

-Mais Sookie, comment peux tu dire ça? Je ne peux pas te tuer, c'est impossible car je t'apprécie, mais MERDE, TU RISQUES TA VIE!

-Désolée.

-Peut-être que je pourrais-t-appeler?

-Je ne pense pas, c'est assez rare.

_Je veux te prendre, là, tout de suite, sur ce mur_.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et ce qu'il vit le mît en colère.

-Tu es en très grand danger, les vampires ne laisseront jamais un humaine pouvant lire dans leurs pensées.

-Ça ne marche que sur toi, quand tu penses très fort et vraiment explicitement. Et ils ne sont pas obligés de savoir. Il réfléchit.

-Là, tu m'entends?

-Non, en ce moment, tu représentes un vide flou à mes yeux. Tu es différent des autres vampires, mais tu restes un vide.

-Monte sur mon dos, Pam nous attends, dit-il, coupant cours à la savais que nous reprendrions cette conversation plus tard mais je jugeais, peut être à tord, de pas m'en être trop mal tirée. Après tout, que je sois sa femme ou non, il aurait très bien pu me tuer. Il me fis glisser avec facilité sur son dos, je verrouillais mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe pour lui signifier que j'étais prête. En deux minutes, nous étions devant le bar, Dieu sait qu'il pouvait être rapide dans ses déplacements!

-Ma chérie, m'accueillis Pam, tu vas froisser tes vêtements à t'envoyer en l'air dans tous les coins.

-Mais Pam, je... Eric sourit devant ma vaine tentative de défense.

-Oh toi, je ne te permet pas m'exclamais-je, heureuse de le voir sourire

-Aller, rentrez, ne laisse pas ton trône vide trop longtemps, tu vas faire baisser la clientèle.

Éric me fit glisser de son dos avant de se saisir de ma main et de fendre la foule, qui s'écartait d'elle-même. Il en avait de la chance, moi, quand je venais lui rendre visite, je devais jouer des coudes pour le rejoindre. Il me laissa prendre place avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Petit détail que tous avaient remarqué comme privilège. Une facon pour lui de leur montrer qu'il me respectait et qu'ils devaient en faire autant. Il observait ce qui se passait tout autour de lui avec attention.

C'était bien, mais je commençais à m'ennuyer moi, quand une idée me vint. Je retirais vivement ma main de celle d'Éric, et partit rejoindre Pam plutôt rapidement. Quand elle me vit arriver, de son siège, à l'entrée, un sourire illumina son visage. Si je voulais jouer un tour à quelqu'un je pouvais toujours compter sur elle pour m'aider.

-Oh, angélique Sookie, quelle bonne nouvelle m'apportes-tu?

-Ma très chère Pam, ou plutôt, très chère collègue, aurais tu un uniforme de serveuse à ma taille?

-Non, c'est vrai? Vous avez déjà vu un vampire ahuri, croyez moi, ça vaut le détour. Éric cautionne ça?

-Comme si il avait eu le choix!

-Ah, madame, le Croquemitaine est heureux de vous compter parmi ses employés, si vous voulez bien me suivre jusque dans la modeste réserve. Je me prêtais au jeu en répondant:

-Mais très certainement, posséderiez vous un 38, j'ai déjà des baskets qui me conviendront parfaitement. Elle me donna un slim noir, taille très basse ainsi qu'un T-shirt à l'effigie du bar, trop court le T-shirt d'ailleurs, une bonne partie de mon ventre était apparente, j'avais peut être un peut grossi, mais tout de même.

-Allez, viens, je ne crois pas que tu ais déjà rencontrer la nouvelle barman?

-Euh non, je ne le pense pas non plus, je te suis.

-Voici Jill, la nouvelle recrue, enfin nouvelle avant que tu n'arrives. J'évitais soigneusement le regard d'Éric et détailla la nouvelle. Elle était très belle, très grande, plus que Pam mais moins que mon vampire, évidemment. Jill, voici Sookie, victime de la mort, définitive, de tes cinq prédécesseurs.

-Jill Boy madame, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Rien dans son attitude ne me permettais de deviner ses intentions à mon égard. Et je n'aimais pas ca.

-Sookie Stackhouse, mais je pense que vous vous en doutez. J'en avais ma claque que tout le monde me connaisse, je décidais de partir sur des moments plus réjouissants.

-Je t'écoute Pam, un petit debriefing et je me mets en route.

-La barman s'occupe de toutes les boissons, tu n'as qu'a faire les allées et venues.

-Alors, débutons, tu vois, ma chère Pam, je pense que je devrais commencer par servir le beau blond, assis là bas, je pense que je l'intrigue.

-Mais c'est sur ma chère, pour ta première soirée, je compte bien t'accompagner dans chacun de tes déplacements, je suis certaine que nous trouverons de quoi nous distraire, allons-y.

-Monsieur dis-je, en m'inclinant légèrement, que puis-je vous servir.

-Je t'assure que l'on reparlera de ça très bientôt, me glissa-t-il, un Pur Sang, s'il vous plaît.

-Mais bien sur. Je me redirigeais vers le bar, sans m'être inclinée bien sur, sous les regards de tous les vampires, scandalisés de mon comportement, assaillie par les pensées des mordus, jaloux de ma position, prêts à se jeter à mes pieds.

-Tu sais Sookie, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée avec une humaine que depuis que tu es arrivée parmi nous, je crois que je t'aime bien, me confia Pam. Cette révélation me surprit autant qu'elle me mit du baume au cœur.

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien Pam, lui fiais-je. Et comme j'étais particulièrement de bonne humeur et qu'elle comptait vraiment à mes yeux, je lui ai posé un baiser sur la joue.

-Merci, ajouta-t-elle, en dévoilant son sourire pour me montrer à quel point elle était heureuse de mon geste.

J'amenais à mon mari sa boisson, préparée par Jill. Alors que je m'apprêtais à tourner les talons, il me prit par le coude:

-Dans mon bureau, maintenant, m'intima-t-il. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Pam, qui, accoudée au bar me scrutais, cherchant un quelconque soutien mais je n'eus le droit qu'à un sourire moqueur. Lâcheuse.


	20. Transformation

Il plaça sa main dans le bas de mon dos, et me poussa dans son bureau. Et je ne sais pourquoi, mais son contact m'étais très douloureux.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte de son bureau et me relâcha enfin, la fin de ce contact fut comme une délivrance.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passée dans ta tête enfin?

-J'ai mal, gémis-je. Peu à peu, l'intérieur de mes cuisses s'enflamma, et ça n'avais rien d'érotique, croyez moi. Il voulu me prendre dans ses bras, mais lorsque qu'il toucha mon bras, un cri m'échappa. C'était si douloureux. Tous les endroits où j'avais été mordue par les fées s'enflammaient. Je tombais à genoux, ne pouvant supporter tant de douleur. Je sentais de l'agitation autour de moi mais je ne pouvais y penser. La douleur devint brûlure. Je me débarrassais de mes vêtements, je sentis quelqu'un m'aider à m'en débarrasser. J'arrachais mes sous vêtements, je ne contrôlais plus mes cris, hurlais à la mort, et d'un coup je sombrais.

ooo

PDV Eric

Je conduisais ma femme dans mon bureau et commençais à la réprimander sur son comportement quand elle commença à se plaindre de douleur.

Elle tombait à genoux quand de telles vagues de douleur déferlaient sur notre lien. Je n'en pouvait plus et la retrouve au sol, me tordant de douleur à mon tour. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir éprouvé telle douleur depuis plusieurs siècles. Je ne pouvais rester froid et insensible, je n'avais plus aucun dignité.

Lorsque ma femme essaya de se déshabiller, j'arrachais ses vêtements essayant de nous soulager.

Je sentis les mains de Pam s'emparer de moi, voulant m'éloigner de ma femme pour atténuer ma douleur mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Je lui donnais plusieurs coups et elle lâcha prise.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'éprouver de l'amour pour Sookie, elle était si différente, elle me tenait tête, elle savait me stopper ou plutôt essayer de me contenir. Et on pouvait ajouter qu'elle était vraiment belle, avait les formes qu'il fallait où il fallait. Elle était naturelle et fraîche.

Je ne pouvais m'imaginer la quitter alors qu'elle souffrait.

Je sentis Pam me fourrer du sang synthétique sous le nez. Je le bus, et aussitôt un autre arriva. Après cinq ou six bouteilles, je me relevais et vit ma femme, nue, sur le sol. Elle hurlait et se débattait. Je savais que je devais prendre les choses en main mais pour une fois, je me sentais seul mais surtout démuni.

-J'ai averti le docteur Ludwig, elle doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre. De plus, je viens de fermer le bar. Je remerciais ma filleule d'un hochement de tête.

On frappa à la porte:

-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Elle se précipita sur Sookie. Quand elle s'effondra au sol. Elle tomba, comme morte. Inanimée. Son coeur battait, faiblement, mais il battait.

Le docteur l'examina et conclu son examen par une prise de sang.

-Je vous donnerais les résultats la nuit prochaine, à très bientôt.

-Merci docteur, la gratifia Pam.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, mon amie, car Pam était mon amie avant tout, se tourna vers moi:

-Je suppose que tu compte rester ici cette nuit?

-Oui, elle émet beaucoup moins de douleur, enfin rien d'invivable et en cas de souci, je veux être là pour elle.

-Bien, veux tu fermer le bar quelques jours?

-Oui, je pense que se sera mieux pour tout le monde. Elle sortit, me laissant seul, après avoir verouiller le bureau del'exterieur, je fit de même à l'interieur et me laissait tomber au sol, pour ne pas la déranger.

Ce jour là, pour la première fois, je ne tombais pas dans le coma. Je souffrais toute le nuit, d'une part à cause de ce lien qui nous unissait mais également à cause des sentiments qui nous reliaient, j'en étais certain.

La nuit suivante, ma femme souffrait toujours autant.

Pam arriva très tôt, et me nourrit, de force, me gavant de faux sang, je ne voulais pas quitter ma

femme mais personne ne devait l'approcher, je ne pouvait me résoudre à boire à même une autre source, et jamais je ne toucherais à ma femme sans son consentement.

Le docteur appela en début de soirée:

-Alors?

-Son sang est un vrai cocktail.

-Comment ça?

-Elle possède du sang de fée, je ne l'explique pas.

-Je le sais déjà.

-Bien, et du venin de fée, dû à ses multiples morsures.

-Et...

-Du sang de vampire

-Le mien, la coupais-je.

-Et du venin de vampire, le votre aussi je présume.

-Oui, et?

-Les personnes ayant du venin et du sang de vampire dans les veines peuvent mourir d'anémie ou, devenir vampire dans de rares cas.

-Mais..., anticipais-je.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que fées et vampires s'opposent et s'attirent à la fois mais les fées fuient naturellement les humains et les vampires, de plus les personnes mordues par les fées ne survivent jamais.

-Donc ce mélange serait la cause de cet état.

-Oui, je le pense.

-Est elle en train de mourir?

-Non, je dirais plutôt qu'elle se transforme.

-En quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas vous aider davantage. Tenez moi au courant?

-Bien, mettez le tout sur ma note. Depuis que Sookie avait rejoins ma vie, je possédais un compte chez le docteur, pour sa compétence et sa rapidité. Et avec ma femme, la rapidité d'action était nécessaire.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Quand une idée me vient à l'esprit: Niall. Je savais que pour la chair de sa chair, il serait prêt à tout. Il tenait à Elle autant que moi. Je le contactais au numéro qu'il avait laissé à ma mie.

-Votre sang est en danger de mort, vous êtes mon dernier espoir, laissai-je sur le répondeur, sachant qu'il comprendrait.

Une heure plus tard, il se trouvait dans mon bureau.

Il se précipita auprès d'elle, posant sa main sur son front. Il se tourna vers moi, et m'interrogea, menaçant:

-Est-ce de ta faute?

-Non, de la notre à tous les deux..

-Expliques toi, vampire.

Je lui récitais ce que m'avais dit le docteur et sa réponse m'inquiéta.

-Je me rappelle d'un cas légèrement similaire.

-Quel fut le résultat?

-Il mourut le troisième jour, assena-t-il.

A ces mots, je tombais à genoux.

Pendant ces jours d'interminables souffrances, je ne connu aucun repos, perdant la faculté de me servir de mon corps mais malheureusement pas celle de penser, revivant chaque instant passé près d'elle, toutes les erreurs que j'ai commis et qui auraient pu la sauver. Mais non, je sentais régulièrement Pam verser du sang dans ma gorge.

Une fois, elle voulu éponger le front de ma femme, et je lui sautais dessus, seule geste effectué en plusieurs nuits, avant de ne me rendre compte de mon action.

La journée, Niall venait, il me tenait éloigné grâce à sa magie, et je me torturait davantage d'être éloigné d'Elle. Je ne pouvais pas, je devais être conscient de sa proximité à tout moment.

Elle hurlait, gémissait, se débattait, transpirait, souffrait, tout le contraire d'une transformation en vampire.

Quand, soudain, plus rien, toute douleur quitta mon corps, je tombais plus à terre encore si cela était possible, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. En quelques temps, elle était devenu le centre de mon univers, ces heures interminables de souffrances nous avait tellement rapprochées, et c'était fini. Tout ça pour rien. Elle était morte. Et je n'avais rien pu faire. Je songeais à ma mort. Je voulais quitter ce lieu, dès maintenant, m'offrir au Soleil, ne plus remettre un pied dans ce monde maudit, puis me tuer dans l'au delà, évitant toute réincarnation, toute pensée. Comme la Terre sans son noyau, j'éclatais, me dispersant aux quatre coins de l'univers.

Quand une odeur merveilleuse envahit la pièe, me ramenant à la vie.


	21. Premiers pas

Je me sentais bien, comme lorsqu'on se réveille après un long sommeil réparateur, bien que je me sente comme différente. Je me levais tout doucement essayant de me souvenir du lieu où je me trouvais. je reposais mon dos sur ce qui semblais être une banquette, essayant de me souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer.

L'uniforme de serveuse..., Éric..., les douleurs..., La Souffrance...

Je m'en souvenais à présent, je me sentais rongée de l'intérieur, je brûlais comme dans un four avant de me retrouver congelée, je chassais du mieux que je pouvais ces mauvais souvenirs.

J'entendis un gémissement, et me décidait, peu à peu à ouvrir les yeux. Je vis mon mari au sol et me précipitais sur lui. Mon action fut quelque peu flou et je m'écroulais lamentablement à ses pieds. Il leva les yeux vers moi, me détaillant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Intriguée je fis de même.

Ses yeux paraissaient beaucoup plus profonds, reflétant joie, incompréhension souffrance et...amour?

Je détaillais son corps, voyant tellement plus de détail qu'auparavant. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je vis Pan débouler, me sautant dans les bras. Amusée de son enthousiasme, je la réceptionnait en riant.

-Comment vas tu ma chérie? m'interrogea-t-elle.

-Bien, mais je pense que vous me devez des explications.

Elle me raconta tout ce que j'avais manqué pendant mes dix jours de souffrance, pendant que mon vampire m'observait. A la fin de son récit, émue par la souffrance d'Éric je le prenais dans mes bras. Pam se joignit à nous et nous restâmes ainsi, tous trois au sol, enlacés, nous réconfortant.

Bientôt, Éric se leva, recouvrant totalement ses esprits, redevenant le shérif si sérieux et entraîné:

-Nous devons savoir ce que tu es Sookie. Qu'as tu déjà remarqué sur ton corps, je vais appeler Niall également, je pense que le docteur ne nous sera d'aucune utilité pour l'instant.

Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur le canapé, tout doucement, ayant peu de me faire mal mais étonnamment, je ne ressentis rien. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant intensément.

-J'entends mieux. J'entends quelqu'un dans la pièce d'à coté. Sûrement une femme de ménage.

-Je sens votre odeur. Vous sentez merveilleusement bon. Je sens l'odeur du canapé, celle de la peinture et celle du sang. A ces mots, j'ouvris les yeux: un sang artificiel, écœurant.

-Je crois que c'est tout, finis-je.

-A moi, dit-il. Tu sens merveilleusement bon, tu sens ton odeur d'avant plus un arôme de fée divin ainsi qu'un soupçon de vampire si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Ton cœur bat beaucoup moins vite. Tu es bien plus belle, et tes dents sont parfaites. Mais pas à la manière des vampires plutôt à celle des fées. Pam?

-Je crois que tu as tout dit, nous devrions néanmoins rechercher ce qu'elle mange.

-C'est vrai que je commence à avoir faim.

-Que veux tu?

-Je ne sais pas, un peu de jus d'orange pour commencer. Pam partit me chercher un verre à vitesse vampirique mais je pus la suivre du regard. Et ça me fit vraiment plaisir.

Elle me tendit mon verre, et à peine la première goutte sur la langue que je recrachais le tout.

-Je vois, annonça mon mari. Tiens, prends donc un peu de sang artificiel. Pam partit un verre de sang chaud et me le tendit.

Je le bus et, me dégoûtant de moi même, je me rendis compte que c'était bon.

-Continue ma puce, ne te prives pas. Révulsée, je lançais la bouteille à terre.

-Je suis ignoble, mais j'ai encore faim, me lamentais-je.

-Je suppose que tu ne veux pas boire à même un humain? s'avança Pam.

-C'est hors de question, assenais-je.

-Prends un peu de mon sang, je boirais tout à l'heure, me dis mon mari.

-Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Si, c'est mal vu chez les vampires, mais on peut se nourrir uniquement du sang d'un des nôtres. Et à l'instant tu as besoin de récupérer, mon sang est inestimable, je suis tellement vieux. Tu es déjà transformée, tu ne risques rien, prends juste quelques gorgées.

Mon hésitation ne fus pas longue, j'avais si soif, je pris le poignet que m tendis Éric, et sans plus de ménagement, je mordis dedans. Je découvris sous un jour nouveau le liquide pourtant familier qui envahit ma bouche. Il était si bon, j'en pris le moins possible avant de poser mes lèvres sur la blessure et celle ci se referma aussitôt sous mes yeux. J'observais le visage de mon époux qui était empli de désir. Il me montra ses canines sorties, témoignant de son plaisir de me rendre service. Il lécha mes lèvres, tendrement.

-Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point tes nouveaux crocs sont sexy.

-De quoi, comment, quels crocs?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ont déjà disparu.

-Oui mais bon, tout de même.

-Ma petite fille, chair de mon sang, que je suis heureux de te voir en vie, avec un cœur qui bat, s'exclama mon arrière grand père, débarquant dans la pièce. Il me prit dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers mon mari.

-Je veux tout savoir vampire. Éric s'exécuta, faisant le compte rendu de mes nouvelles capacités.

-Loin de moi l'idée de te prendre pour une créature d'expérimentations scientifiques mais nous devons en savoir le plus possible sur toi pour te protéger.

-Je comprends, pouvons nous sortir de ce bureau.

-Bien sur, mais par derrière, j'ai ré-ouvert le bar il y a quelques jours annonça Pam.

Nous partîmes tous, Éric que je suivais de près suivie moi même de mon arrière grand père. Pam fermais la marche. Nous montâmes tous à bord de la corvette.

ooo

Nous étions arrivés à un terrain vague, situé près de Shreveport. Mon arrière grand père pris les choses en main, énonçant le programme. Nous testerions toutes les choses qu'un vampire était capable de faire, puis ce qu'une fée maîtrisait.

-Commençons par la course. Pam se mit à mes cotés, mon amour commença à décompter et nous nous élancions en même temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me trouvais deux fois plus loin que Pam. Heureuse de ma victoire, je sautais dans les bras de mon amant:

-A toi de te faire ridiculiser Riric.

-C'est quoi ce surnom débile ma chère?

-Mon ptit Riric, et je courrais, à toute allure le plus loin possible, il ne me rattrapa pas, jusqu'à ce que je fasse demi tour, allant de réfugier dans les bras de mon aïeul, heureuse de découvrir mes nouveaux talents. Riric, lui, était sur le cul, ébloui de mes dons.

-Allons, allons, les enfant, s'exclama Niall, je veux voir ta force, Éric mets toi en place pour un bras de fer. Il récupéra un baril, le posa entre nous deux et me prévint.

-Je me contenterais de résister, d'accord?

-Je suis pas en sucre, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Nous nous mimes en place, lentement, il s'empara de ma main et en quelques secondes, le temps de prendre confiance en moi, sa main avait disparut dans le baril. On se décala légèrement, recommençant, et à chaque fois je gagnais.

-Tu es extrêmement forte, je suis très fier de toi.

-Donc tu es plus forte qu'un vampire de deux mille ans? C'est incroyable.

-Tu crois que je peux voler mon ange?

-Je ne sais pas, je veux bien te guider mai il ne faut pas que tu soit déçue si tu ne peux pas, c'est déjà énorme ce que tu es capable de faire.

-S'il te plaît.

-Bien, ferme les yeux, prends mes mains, visualise le sol, trouve le point d'équilibre en toi, éloigne le du sol, le gardant bien parallèle. Ouvre les yeux maintenant.

Je me rendis compte que je planais, à plusieurs mètres du sol, avant de m'écraser lamentablement au sol. Loin d'être déçue, je me pliais en deux, écroulée de rire.

-Encore, dis-je en me relevant.

-Non ma chérie, tu dois te ménager, les tests les plus dangereux arrivent maintenant, nous allons tester l'argent et le fer. Dire que je n'avais pas peur serait mentir. Si ces deux métaux m'affectais ma vie en serait inévitablement modifiée. Et pour avoir déjà vécu la souffrance d'un lycanthrope en contact avec de l'argent, je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas de tout repos., je dirais même que c'est une souffrance horrible, qui vous prends aux tripes et.. Stop. Je devais arrêter là ma torture, peut être qu'après tout je ne ressentirais rien.

-Je suis prête, déclarais-je d'une fausse assurance, et même si je pense qu'ils s'en rendirent compte, je leur fut reconnaissante de ne rien dire à ce propos.

Pam partit chercher un sachet en plastique, qu'elle tenait dans un chiffon, soigneusement plié. Mon arrière-grand-père le sortit avec mille précautions, sans l'approcher des mains ou du corps de Pam, pour ne pas a faire souffrir inutilement. Je me rendis compte que jusque là j'avais retenu ma respiration quand on m'ordonna de respirer. Je ne pouvais quitter la barre de fer du regard, qui ne devait pas mesurer plus de quinze centimètres pour une vingtaine de grammes, je tendis un doigt, effleurant la barre.

Et, rien, aucune douleur.

Je le touchais du bout du doigt.

Et l'absence de douleur emplissait de joie mon cœur.

Je le pris à pleine main.

Et je sautillais partout gaiement, tellement mon soulagement était intense. Je les pris tous trois, tour à tour dans mes bras et personne n'eut l'air révulsé à mon contact.

-Tu sens tellement bon, maintenant, pour une humaine tu étais merveilleuse mais maintenant, c'est presque jouissif. Ces mots de Pam me blessèrent légèrement, je réalisais, peu à peu que je n'étais plus humaine, et cela m'affectais. Essayant de me reprendre je me décalais légèrement.

-Tu es de plus en plus magnifique, ce coté irréel combiné à ce coté de toi qui te rends tellement plus... Merci d'être aussi sexy ma chérie. Ces paroles se répercutèrent immédiatement dans mon centre, j'étais rassurée sur un point, de ce coté là, je fonctionnais toujours de la même façon.

-Fille, ma fierté pour toi n'a pas de limites, te tenir dans mes bras me fait un bien fou. Tu auras besoin du contact de fées pour ton bien être intérieur, ne sens tu pas ce flux vital circulant entre nous, je suis certain que de jour ça ne sera que meilleur. En effet, je sentais cette énergie, m'emplissant des pieds à la tête, se partageant entre nous deux, un sourire me montais au visage. Décidément, depuis mon "réveil" j'étais drôlement joyeuse.

-Bon continuons, lancer cette barre de fer, je n'ai même pas peur. Mon arrière grand père, qui était toujours équipé de ces gants si particuliers, invisibles à l'oeil nu et le protégeant de tous les dangers de notre monde, prit le sachet l'ouvrit et me tendit la barre.

C'est presque sans surprises, comme la mariée qui se rends compte que son mari est bien devant l'autel, que je ne ressentis aucune douleur.

-Décidément, Madame Nordman, vous êtes pleines de surprises. J'étais totalement d'accord, j'adorais ma nouvelle vie.

-Bon, pendant que nous y sommes, vous n'avez pas un moreau de citron, j'adore la limonade.

-Si, il sortit un citron d'un autre sachet et je mordis directement à pleines dents dedans.

-AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhh

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma chérie? Recrache vite, s'affola mon vampire.

-Non, mais mes dents coupent mieux, alors j'ai mordu dans la chair amère, et déjà que la nourriture humaine n'a pas tellement de goût, mais ça ne me fait pas mal.

-Tu nous as fait si peur.

-Bon, c'est que je m'ennuie mais il est quoi, minuit, si on part maintenant, on peut encore aller au bar et tester mes réactions. Je suis trop fatiguée pour refaire des teste maintenant, on pourrait continuer demain, non?

-Comme tu veux ma chérie.

-Je vais rentrer, nous annonça Niall, je t'attendrais demain matin devant la maison de ton conjoint, Sookie, il me prit dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de disparaître.

-On peut partir en courant?

-Je te suis, Pam ramène la voiture, à tout de suite. Je m'élançais, prenant rapidement de la vitesse et quand je me retournais pour voir où en était Éric, je le vis me dépasser par la voie des airs.

-Eh mais c'est de la triche!

-Laisse moi me faire pardonner, il m'attrapas sous les bras, me faisant m'envoler.

-Tu me donneras des cours?

-Bien sur!

Nous étions arrivés devant le bar où une seconde épreuve m'attendait: le monde extérieur.


	22. Le monde extérieur

-Chérie, avant d'entrer, nous devons savoir si tu peux lire dans les pensées.

Je hochais la tête et cherchais les pensées d'Éric .

_Faites que non,quoique s'il elle pouvait ça la protégerait autant que ça la mettrait en danger, faites que si..._

-Je peux lire dans tes pensées. Ainsi que dans celle des humains à l'intérieur. Et des vampires, je ne précisais pas que beaucoup de vampires pensaient dans des langues qui m'étaient inconnues.

Son expression était indéchiffrable et par égard pour son intimité, je le laissais penser tranquillement.

-Bien, rentrons, surveille les pensées alentours, celle des vampires surtout, et écoute moi, au cas où, je pourrais te conseiller.

Nous avions décider de passer par la grande porte, ou plutôt, il l'avait voulu et j'avais acquiescé. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille, et se dirigea d'un pas assez lent vers l'entrée du Croquemitaine, laissant loisir à la foule de nous observer, Pam qui était de service à l'entrée ce soir là s'inclina magistralement face à nous, pour le spectacle.

_Elle est délicieuse... Et son rôle lui va à merveille, quel beau couple. Il est enfin heureux._

Ses pensées me ravirent au plut haut point, je pouvait compter mes amies sur les doigts d'une mains désormais et que Pam en fasse partie me ravissait.

Lors de notre entrée dans le bar, tous les regards convergèrent vers nous les vampires saluant tous d'un signe de tête leur shérif. J'adressais un signe de tête à Jill qui se trouvait derrière le bar et sur ordre , mental il s'entend, de Eric, j'ignorais tous les autres, surveillant les pensées alentours afin de mesurer la situation. les femmes voulaient Éric et tous les hommes me voulaient moi, à quelques exceptions près qui nus désiraient tous les deux. Humains et changelings me prenaient pour une vampire, ces derniers, eux, entendaient mon cœur battre et s'interrogeaient sur mon odeur et mon apparence. Éric me laissa m'asseoir la première, avant de prendre place à son tour.

* * *

Excusez moi encore pour l'attente. Mais je vous promet un chapitre de 3000 mots pour dimanche prochain si j'ai trois reviews sur ce chapitre là.

A bientôt et passez de bonnes vacances

Ptitelulu

Sur un signe discret, Jill approcha. J'appris à cette occasion que les humains ne pouvaient servir le Maître.

-Bonsoir, ravie de vous savoir de retour maîtresse.

-Nous prendrons deux Pur Sang A positif. Je tenais le parfum des songes d'Éric, sachant que ça me plairait. Et arrange toi pour que le contenu de mon verre soit invisible. Elle repartait quand Éric siffla:

-Et je passe pour quoi moi? Un homme qui s'efface devant sa femme?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu passes, mais moi je passe mais moi je passe pour une femme qui e se laisse pas faire. Et je savais ce que tu voulais, ne te plains donc pas ainsi. Et tu sais, je suis pressée de commencer les tests.

-Pourquoi ne pas commencer de suite? et il attrapa ma nuque afin de m'embrasser passionnément. Je commençais seulement à m'adapter à la violence de son baiser quand il rompit notre étreinte: j'étais à bout de souffle. Je remettais mes idées en place quand Eric m'apporta ma boisson dans un verre noir opaque avec une paille. Elle s'enquit de mon consentement avant de retourner à son poste.

-Si tu n'aimes pas ou que tu désires autre chose, ne te force surtout pas. Je bus une gorgée avant de répondre

-Je suis désolée de l'avouer mais j'aime vraiment ça, Éric me regarda, cherchant l'honnêteté dans mes yeux avant de boire une gorgée à son tour. Il lui restait une goutte de sang au coin de la bouche que je cueillais de mon pouce avant de la porter à mes propres lèvres. Un regard concupiscent de mon aimé m'assura qu'il n'était pas insensible à mon charme. Être surnaturelle ou pas, une femme aime être rassurée sur l'ampleur de son pouvoir et plus particulièrement sur son mari. Je m'interrogeais d'ailleurs à ce sujet: l'adultère était-il chose courante chez les vampires? Mais, me basant sur le fait que je savais que peu de vampires restaient ensemble plusieurs décennies... Et avec un flair sur-développé tel que le leur, enfin le notre, il devait être difficile de cacher un amant. A ce sujet, les vampires partageaient-ils? Je savais d'avance que Éric ne laisserait personne pénétrer notre intimité, quoique peut-être Pam, après tout, il avait un contrôle absolu sur elle et pouvait l'obliger, d'un simple mot à nous laisser seul.

Une pression sur ma paume me fit revenir à la réalité:

-A quoi penses-tu donc amante? Tes pensées ne devaient pas être très chastes, il porta son index à mes crocs qui commençaient à poindre derrière mes lèvres.

-Oups!

Et c'est à partir de ce moment que le défilé commença: Une mordue s'avança, s'agenouilla face à Éric en lui présentant sa carotide.

-Maître, il se contenta de secouer la tête et elle disparut.

-Veux tu goûter au sang frais ma chère?

-Non Éric, cela me révulse, ce que je veut dire, ajoutais-je devant son air interrogateur, c'est que le seul vampire entre nous deux, c'est toi. Je tiens à conserver cette part d'humanité en moi, tu comprends? Il me reste des amis humains, pour moi ce ne sont pas que des outils et des esclaves ou encore de la nourriture sur pattes. Il se contenta d'acquiescer en silence tandis que je reprenais une gorgée de sang.

Un autre mordu s'approcha mais il se mit à mes pieds dévoilant l'artère qui pulsait dans son cou. Éric, à mes cotés était empli de jalousie mais voulait me laisser la possibilité de goûter au sang humain et il savait très bien que s'il se mêlait de mes affaires, il risquait d'en entendre parler encore longtemps. Et moi? Et bien je voulais tester un autre de mes talents: je soulevais le menton de l'homme à mes pieds et captais son regard, puis d'une voix froide, faisant le vide dans son esprit et dans le mien, je déclamais:

-Va au bar, commande un whisky et ne t'approche plus jamais d'un vampire, obéis et oublie moi.

Éric, l'observa quitter l'estrade, puis reposa son regard empli d'incompréhension sur moi. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, c'était si facile.

-Quand, enfin avant... j'arrivais à les hypnotiser un peu... enfin bref mais là, j'y arrive super bien... enfin tu vois.( cette phrase a été écrite très très tard, dans un état de fatigue avancé, mais je la trouvais tellement incompréhensible que je ne l'ai pas modifiée)

Éric sourit face à ma difficulté à m'exprimer.

-Ta réputation mon grand, le shérif ne sourit pas.

-Je m'en fiche, tu es extraordinaire et tu es à moi.

-Cela va changer, je ne suis plus humaine, les règles du jeu vont changer. Bien que je veuille rester à tes cotés, je ne t'appartiens plus.

Une mordue s'approcha de nous, des images nous incluant elle, Éric et moi, dans des positions explicites.

-Dégage, sifflais-je. Si tu n'as plus soif, mon cher nous devrions rentrer, je suis fatiguée. Et certains sujets doivent être abordés en privés.

-Assieds toi dans le canapé, je vais faire réchauffer encore un peu de sang. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour moi, il avait l'habitude d'avoir à faire face à des nouveaux nés insatiables en sang et il avait peur que je sois anémiée. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne ressentais plus du tout la soif.

-Tu sais que désormais tu peux avoir qui tu veux. Il disait ça de façon banale mais en réalité il était nerveux.

Bien que cela m'aurais enjouée de le faire angoisser je me suis empressée de le rassurer:

-Je resterai avec toi aussi longtemps que l'on se supportera tous les deux. Et que tu resteras vivable. Mais je dois savoir une chose: suis-je ta filleule?

-Oui, en quelque sorte, mais je te promet de ne jamais utiliser ce lien.

-Si il existe, ajoutais-je. Je lus l'étonnement sur le visage de mon Viking, il doutait que le sang d'une humaine de vingt cinq ans est pu rivaliser avec celui d'un vampire de plus de mille ans.

-Je suis insensible à tant de chose Éric, il faut admettre que je ne suis pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une créature ordinaire.

-Mais ce lien est inébranlable, moi même je ne peux y résister. Tu dois d'ailleurs prêter allégeance à un royaume d'ici peu.

-Et bien tu n'as qu'à l'utiliser ce lien que tu chéris tant alors.

-Sors de ce canapé.

Je lui adressais un sourire ravi en m'installant un peu plus confortablement encore

-Aucune influence, aucune envie, rien du tout, nada. Allons dormir désormais, je dois être en forme pour les examens de demain.

-Et si tu ne pouvais supporter la lumière du Soleil? Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde à cette hypothèse, pour moi, cette possibilité était in-envisageable, j'avais toujours adoré le Soleil, y lézarder de nombreuses heures. Je ne pouvais plus que prier pour que le Soleil me soit toujours aussi confortable qu'avant.

-Vies, avant de nous coucher, je vais te montrer la chambre d'à coté, c'est celle où je dors. Il alla chercher une clé sous sa table de nuit, la pièce était fermé à clé, puis ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et se déplaça pour me laisser pénétrer la première. La pièce était peinte en noire, contrastant avec les tons pastels de la maison. Au centre, deux lits, très simples, puis au fond de la pièce, deux cercueils sculptés à la mains d'après les ornements sur les côtés. Cela devait être pour pouvoir être transporté de jour en toute facilité. Il me montra la tranche de la porte, me détaillant les différentes épaisseurs:

-Du pin, puis de l'argent, puis du ciment coulé dans du fer et du chêne. Toute la pièce possède cette épaisse protection. De nombreux verrous étaient présents à l'intérieur et la porte avait dix points d'ancrage de chaque côtés et quelques-uns dans le sol et le plafond. La pièce résiste au feu, m'appris Éric. Un réfrigérateur se trouvais dans un coin de la pièce, il contenait des caisses de Pur Sang, au cas où Éric devrait se retrouver enfermé plusieurs jours.

-Suis moi, je dois te parler. Nous sommes allés nous coucher, j'enfilais un T-shirt de mon amant ainsi que l'un de ces caleçons de soie, il se contenta d'un boxer et s'allongea à mes côtés. Tu as dis que je devais allégeance à quelqu'un, je pense donc devoir partir dès la nuit prochaine chez Felipe.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Je sais, je sais.

-Bonne nuit ma chère, il regarda le plafond et plongea dans le coma. Après une demie heure à tourner en rond, je dus me fier à l'évidence, je ne dormirais pas.

Je me suis doc mis à cheval sur Éric, me contentant de me déhancher sensuellement sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'empara de mes lèvres et commença une lutte acharnée, que nous prolongions plusieurs heures durant.


	23. Une journée instructive

Au petit matin, Éric repartit se coucher après m'avoir fait promettre de le rejoindre si je ressentais la moindre fatigue. Mais lorsque je vis l'aube à travers la fenêtre de l'entrée, je me sentis renaître. Et mon estomac gronda. J'appelais donc Niall pour lui donner rendez vous à l'Oréade, un bar de Shreveport qui proposait de très bons et variés petits déjeuner.

Je me nattais les cheveux tout en me lavant les dents. Pas besoin de maquillage, je rayonnais littéralement, mes yeux étincelaient. Je passais un jean confortable avec un T-shirt noir, une veste de sport confortable, il ne me restait plus qu'à chausser mes baskets et j'étais prête. Je pris la décision d'y aller à pieds. Je voulais me défouler un peu. Et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'utiliser la Corvette de Éric. Ou n'importe laquelle de ses autres voitures. Je me rappelais encore de Pam qui me racontais à quel point c'était dur d'apprendre à gérer sa force pour apprendre à conduire.

Éric habitant à l'écart de la ville, je courrais jusqu'à l'entrée du centre ville. L'air frais fouettant mon visage était vivifiant. J'inspirais à plein poumon, mon nouvel odorat était capable de reconnaître bien plus de parfums qu'avant. Je me forçais à marcher à allure humaine, suivant les humains. Mais c'était assez difficile, il faut l'avouer.

Mon aïeul me prit dans ses bras, m'enserrant chaleureusement. J'appréciais ce contact bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire, laissant sa chaleur m'envahir. Nous souriions tous les deux en passant la porte du café, son bras autour de ma taille. Nous nous sommes assis près d'une fenêtre afin de profiter des premières heures de soleil.

-As tu passé une bonne nuit ma chérie?

Il s'interrompit pour passer commande auprès de la serveuse, choisissant pour nous deux, comme d'habitude. Bien que légèrement frustrée, je ne relevais pas le fait qu'il ne me demande pas mon avis. Après tout, j'avais désormais l'habitude.

-Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, je n'en ai pas d'utilité, du moins je n'en ai pas ressenti le besoin. A part cela, tout c'est bien passé, mais nous n'avons pas échangé nos sang par mesure de prudence.

-C'est une heureuse initiative. Pour mesure de prudence, je vais te prélever un peu de sang, afin de procéder à diverses analyses. Lorsque la serveuse revint avec notre commande, elle me dévisagea. Je me vit à travers elle: mes oreilles étaient pointues. Horrifiée, je les cachais derrière mes cheveux que je laissais pousser depuis un bout de temps. Ils m'arrivaient désormais dans le milieu du dos et était plus blonds que jamais.

-Je pense que si la nuit, elle, accentue ton coté vampire, le jour, lui, doit faire ressortir ton coté fée. Regarde, je suis sur que tu ne peux plus faire ressortir tes crocs. Il prit mon poignet dans sa main. Tu as la même température que moi. Alors que la nuit dernière tu était plus fraîche.

-Pouvons nous sortir, je me sens un peu à l'étroit ici. J'ai couru pour venir ici, mais j'ai besoin de me défouler d'avantage.

Le temps que je sorte un billet de ma poche, Niall était déjà au comptoir pour régler. Je me dirigeais donc vers l'extérieur du café, d'où nous nous sommes mis en route vers un parc, désert en semaine, en pleine matinée.

-Tu sais ma chérie, le pouvoir des fées sur Terre est extrêmement limité. Nous n'avons que très peu de magie ici. Tu pourrais repartir avec moi?

-Non, je ne peux pas et tu le sais. J'ai une vie ici, des amis et un Mari, mais plus que ça, je suis trop différente de vous, je ressemble tellement aux vampires, vos ennemis naturels.

-Oui, je me doutais de ta réponse, mais je me devais de te poser cette question. Tu sais, je suis peut être Prince des fées, mais je me fais vieux. Et ma descendance est très limitée. Claude ne veut pas quitter la Terre et peu de fées ont la poigne nécessaire pour faire de bons souverains. Et J'aimerais tellement former moi même mon successeur. Lorsque qu'il lut mon étonnement sur mon visage, il s'expliqua. Tu as ça dans le sang, mais surtout, tu as de solides convictions, tu n'es pas blasée, l'horreur te révulse toujours, tu n'aimes pas être dominée. Tu as un franc parlé certain. Tu ferais une excellente souveraine, bien qu'en tant que femme politique tu n'aurais aucune chance. Dans notre monde, et je ne parle pas que du monde des fées mais de tous les êtres surnaturels, tous les dirigeants se croient au dessus de tous et c'est ce qui conduit à leur perte.

J'avais face à moi un homme vieilli qui avait songé plus d'une fois à la question. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginé Niall comme un être mortel et la réalité me sautait désormais aux yeux.

-Je vais devoir te quitter ma chérie, ce monde est trop rude pour moi, je vais retourner dans mon royaume. Tiens, piques toi avec cette aiguille, quelques gouttes de sang suffiront, des progrès importants ont été réalisés dans notre monde.

-Merci, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu te rencontrer tu sais. Tu m'as apporté énormément de choses. Et pas que des bonnes, rajoutais-je dans ma tête, je me dépêchais de censurer cette phrase, il avait tout fait pour me protéger et aurait même tué Éric pour moi. Et ton contact me réchauffe énormément.

-Tu devrais revoir Claude, le contact des nôtres nous fait du bien. Vas le voir à sa boite, il ne se déshabille plus mais il y reste pour se changer les idées presque tout le temps.

-Je pense que j'irais un peu plus tard. Tiens mon sang. Merci, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma chérie. Je t'aime profondément. Il m'enlaça longuement avant de s'en retourner et de partir. Il s'éclipsa derrière un chêne.

ooo

J'étais désormais seule sur un banc dans un jardin public. Les larmes montaient lentement à mes yeux. Je prenais lentement de tout ce que j'étais devenue. Je vivrais longtemps, très longtemps.. Je verrais mon frère mourir. Et tous mes amis. Je n'aurais pas d'enfants. Allez ma fille, reprends toi, vois les bons côtés: tu ne seras plus jamais malade, tu te feras beaucoup moins tabasser, tu pourras te défendre tout seule.

Tu as beaucoup de temps devant toi, que vas tu faire? Je pourrais aller à Bon temps, j'ai plein de gens à saluer. En commençant par mon frère qui devait sûrement travailler à cette heure-ci. Je pourrais commence par rendre visite à Sam. Cela faisait presque 10 jours que j'étais partie et ils me manquaient.

Je courus jusqu'au bar, à travers les bois longeant la route de Bon temps.

Je m'arrêtais près du mobilhome de Sam. Je m'apprêtais à frapper quand il ouvrit la porte d'un coup:

-Qui êtes vous? Sookie? C'est bien toi?

Il émettait des signaux d'alertes: mon odeur avait vraiment changé. Il inspira un grand coup, et lorsque il fut sur que se soit moi, il me prit dans ses bras m'enserrant.

-Tu es guérie? Ça me fait tellement plaisir.

-Comment?

-Je suis passé au Croquemitaine comme tu ne me donnais pas de nouvelles. Et ton "grand père" a fait en sorte que je puisse te voir pour me rassurer. Mais c'est quoi cette odeur? Qu'est tu vraiment devenue?

-Sam je crois qu'une sérieuse discussion s'impose et elle s'impose à l'intérieur, ma voix était pleine d'émotion. Je le suivais dans son mobilhome, jusqu'à son petit salon. Il me proposa un café que j'acceptai en le remerciant. Il nous servit deux tasses avant de prendre place à mes cotés.

-Mon sang était un vrai cocktail et j'ai comme qui dirait muté. Je lui racontai tout ce qui s'était passé. Et maintenant me voilà, pataugeant dans le flou.

-Tu sais avant, les choses me dépassaient déjà et tu n'étais alors qu'une humaine. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es bien plus puissante que moi, et je ne peux pas faire grand chose. Néanmoins, je serais toujours à tes côtés et tu le sais. Je tiens à toi Sookie. Il était violet, la couleur de la dévotion et de l'amitié. Il ne ressentait plus d'amour pour moi, ses sentiments étaient clairs dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je l'ai envié à ce moment-là.

-Et à part ça, quoi de neuf à Bon temps?

-Holly et Danielle sont en couple avec des jumeaux. Et ils sont identiques! Elles qui se considéraient déjà comme des sœurs, tu n'imagines pas à quel point on en a entendu parlé au bar.. Et... Il voulait me parler de quelque chose mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Et ne me faites pas de reproches, je n'ai pas eu besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir ça, c'était inscrit en plein milieu de son front.

-Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire?

-J'ai rencontré une fille, souffla-t-il.

-Mais c'est formidable ça. Racontes-moi tout. Je n'étais pas friande des ragots mais là, ça commençait à me manquer.

-Elle s'appelle Alice, et c'est un vrai changeling, comme moi. Elle vient d'Australie et ça fait un moment qu'on correspond tous les deux. Elle avait besoin d'un logement et comme il me restait un meublé, et bien elle est venue s'installer à Bon Temps. Elle est diplômée en relations humaines et ethnologie. Mais elle ne trouvait pas de travail alors elle bosse au bar. Mais elle ne te remplacera jamais tu sais. Tu es ma meilleure amie et elle, et bien c'est ma petite amie.

-Je suis très contente pour toi Sam. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout, tu dois vivre ta vie.

-Je suis là mon doudou, en forme pour commencer à travailler avec mon homme préféré. Sam et moi nous sommes relevés d'un coup et elle entra dans le petit salon se stoppant dans son élan.

-Oh je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous déranger. J'ai vu le parking désert alors j'ai cru que tu était seul Sam, sinon je ne serais jamais entré comme ça. Elle émettait des signaux d'alerte, inquiète, je vérifiais ses pensées: elle m'avait reconnu d'emblée et voulais vraiment que je l'accepte.

-Enchantée, Sookie Stackhouse enfin Nordman, enfin juste Sookie pour vous. Je suis..

-la meilleure amie de Sam, acheva-t-elle à ma place. J'ai énormément entendu parler de vous. Je suis Alice Ryan, la petite amie de Sam. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer.

-Asseyons nous, tiens Alice, prends ma place sur le canapé. Tu veux un café ma chérie?

-Oui, s'il te plait Sam. Sam m'a dit que vus étiez, hum, différente.

-Ce n'est pas un sujet tabou vous savez je suis télépathe. Enfin je suis un peu plus que ça désormais, une sorte de croisement entre fée et vampire. Et vous, vous êtes comme ça, c'est ça?

-Oui, je peux me transformer en n'importe quoi, n'importe quand. Son ton ne révélait pas une once de vanité, et je peux vous dire que c'était rare chez les Cess, surtout une aussi puissante que quelqu'un comme Alice ou Sam.

-Je suis très contente que Sam ait rencontré quelqu'un. Il le mérite grandement. Traduction: vous êtes peut-être une chouette fille, mais je ne le sais pas encore, dans tous les cas, ne faites pas souffrir Sam ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

-Vous savez, je n'ais rien à cacher. Vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées si ça vous rassure. Je tiens énormément à Sam et il vous aime bien alors j'aimerai que vous me fassiez confiance. Elle me prit la main et ferma les yeux, elle fit défiler ses souvenirs, elle avait eu une enfance difficile, sa mère était décédée en la mettant au monde et son père ne roulait pas sur l'or, il travaillait trop et c'est son grand père qui a du se charger de son éducation et de lui expliquer ses gènes. Il était mort récemment et elle avait donc voulu partir. Elle avait rencontré Sam sur un site de Cess et voulait refaire sa vie ici. Elle avait fait des études mais ne prtait aucun préjugé sur les gens comme moi, qui s'étaient arrêtés au lycée. Elle était tombé sous le charme de Sam et comprenait que je comptais beaucoup sur lui. Elle ferait tout pour me plaire, mais elle ne s'abaisserait pas à être hypocrite ou me lécher les bottes.

-Pour être franche Alice, en matière de petite copine, Sam est déjà tombé carrément à coté de la plaque... je la laissais méditer ces paroles quelques instants avant de reprendre: cependant, je suis sure que aujourd'hui il a fait le bon choix.

C'est ce moment que Sam choisit pour revenir parmi nous.J'étais certaine qu'il avait écouté aux portes.

-Mais ma chérie, je suis certaine que maintenant que Sookie est rassuré elle laissera tes pensées tranquilles.

-Oh oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Sam. Et au fait, je vous ai dit que je pouvais hypnotiser les humains?

-Je croyais que tu étais contre les vampires qui en abusaient?

-Oui mais ca peut être pratique. Quand on à affaire à une ménade par exemple. Quand je vous disais qu'il avait eu des goûts douteux en matière de petite amie.

-Je crois que quand tu m'as dit que vous aviez eu affaire à une ménade à Bon Temps, tu as du oublier de citer ce passage là mon ange. Ah les hommes Sookie, frustrés, ils ne raisonnent plus correctement.

-Je crois que l'on va bien s'entendre Alice.

-Tutoyer moi maintenant, je risque d'avoir besoin de vous pour apprendre quelques détails gênants sur Sam.

-Pas de problèmes mais si tu fais pareil.

-Aucun souci chère amie.

-Dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi!

-Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois encore aller voir Jason et puis je passerai aussi voir Claude avant que la nuit tombe.

-Viens manger ici, ils sont sur un chantier pas loin et mange ici, ils ont réservé hier.

-Je ne dis pas non, je suis affamée. Je n'ai pas mangé de vrai repas depuis mon réveil. Alice me dévisageais. Et oui, la nuit, et bien, je bois du sang. Je vous dégoûte hein? Je levais le regard, m'apprêtant à faire face à leur regards plein d'horreur, toutefois, je pus observer des yeux emplis de compassion. Ils m'enlacèrent d'un même mouvement.

-Oh ma puce

-Il faut pas t'en faire

-Tu sais nous

-Les nuits de pleines lunes

-On se contente pas de faire la course entre nous

-On mange des animaux tous crus

-Et on en retire du plaisir

-Ca fait longtemps que l'on a accepté notre état

-Tu dois en faire de même ma chérie, acheva Alice. Leur tirade à deux voix m'avait fait beaucoup de bien, je dois l'avouer.

-Merci beaucoup. Nous restions quelques instants dans un silence calme et rassurant quand mon ventre gargouilla.

-Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas plaisantais-je.

ooo

Sam prit sa place derrière le bar tandis que Alice commençait à s'affairer, terminant de préparer les tables. Pour une fois, je n'étais que spectatrice de tout ça, et je me sentais un peu inutile je dois l'avouer. Je m'étais assise au bar, attendant que mon frère débarque avec toute son équipe pour le déjeuner.

A peine la porte passée, Jason se rua sur moi pour m'enlacer. Cela me fit un peu bizarre sur le coup, il n'était pas du genre très tactile.

-Eh Sook, où étais-tu donc passée, je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour toi tu sais.

-C'est une longue histoire frérot. Il me regarda, attendant la suite. Une histoire à raconter en privé.

-Ah oui, viens, suis moi, on va marcher un peu derrière le bar.

Je commençais par lui raconter ma transformation, puis mon mariage avec Eric, qui était un piège à la base et qui était devenu un mariage d'amour. Et dans la foulée je lui appris aussi l'histoire de Hunter.

Sous le choc, il tomba sur le cul. Littéralement. Et je le rejoignais, épuisée de toutes ces confessions.

-Et bah dis donc tu m'en as caché des choses. C'était nécessaire Jason, pour

-ma sécurité oui je sais mais ce n'est pas un raison. Tu sais je ne suis plus tout à fait un humain de base. Bien que toi, tu sois devenue une créature hors du commun.

-Mais je reste ta soeur.

-Et ce petit Hunter, il arrive à vivre normalement malgrès le fait qu'il soit orphelin et heu télépathe.

-Oui, il s'en sort bien mieux que moi. Enfin moi à son âge.

-Et tu es en danger petite soeur?

Que répondre à cette question? Même moi je ne le savais pas.

-Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment mais ce qui est sur c'est que j'ai des moyens de protections inégalés. Je saurais me défendre, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Allons manger, c'est que je travaille dur moi.

Il savait toujours aussi bien s'y prendre pour alléger l'ambiance le frangin. Nous retrouvions son équipe qui finnissaient leurs plats. Nous avalions notre assiette en vitesse pour prendre le dessert en même temps qu'eux.

J'eus le droit à quelques remarques de la part de Catfish et des collègues à Jason, mais rien de bien méchant, plutôt rassurant même de retrouver l'ambiance dans laquelle baignait ma vie à Bon Temps. Jason m'embrassa avant de partir, me faisant promettre de prendre soin de moi.

-Je t'assure que je ferais tout pour rester en vie. Je reste une Stackhouse.

-Ah je reconnais bien là ma ptite soeur.

Je partis saluer Sam derrière le bar et embrassai également Alice en lui souhaitant bon courage pour la fin de son service.

Je décidais de passer chez moi aérer la maison. Éric avait fait transmettre tout mon courrier chez lui et je n'avais aucune plante à arroser. Et j'étais sure que Bill venait régulièrement s'assurer que personne ne pénétrait chez moi. Depuis notre rupture, quelque soient nos relations, il veillait au grain. Cette tâche finie m'amena au milieu de l'après midi. Éric avait donné des ordres pour que Bobby s'occupe de cette tâche. Il ne voulait pas voyager en classe éco, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas. Le luxe me mettait mal à l'aise mais il n'arrivait pas à ce mettre cette idée en tête. Je supposais que le Soleil se coucherais aux alentours de 6 heures, il me restait donc trois petites heures devant moi. Largement le temps de me rendre au club de Claude.

En arrivant, ne connaissant pas l'emplacement exact, je m'exerçais à ma nouvelle télépathie, très performante, pour chercher l'adresse. Fermant les yeux, je me glissais dans la tête du premier passant puis dans la tête de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui, et cela très facilement et très rapidement jusqu'à apercevoir le club. Je repérai la signature mentale dans l'espace et m'y dirigeais aussitôt, à allure humaine, ou presque vu les nombreux regards étonnés que je reçus.

Je frappais à la porte principale. Une humaine, la secrétaire d'après ses pensées m'ouvrit, énervée que quelqu'un la dérange dans son travail.

-On ouvre à 21h, repassez plus tard.

-Non, je suis une amie de Mr Crane, j'aimerais le voir. J'identifiais la signature mentale de mon cousin à l'intérieur du club.

-Oui, oui, elles disent toutes la même chose, dehors.

-Écoutez moi bien, il est impératif que je vois votre patron et de suite.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas hypnotiser les humains pendant la journée.

-Et moi je vous dis que c'est impossible. Elle pensait que je n'étais pas vraiment du même rang que son patron quand on voyait ma tenue et que de toute façon j'étais une fille, ce qui coupait court à toute éventualité comme quoi on me laisserait entrer. Je sortit mon téléphone portable, tant pis pour la surprise, et appelait mon cousin:

-Bonjour, Claude à l'appareil.

-Claude, c'est Sookie, je suis à ton club mais ta charmante secrétaire, Mlle Cortil, ne veut pas me laisser entrer.

-J'arrive. Et il raccrocha sans aucune autre forme de discours.

Il apparut dans le cadre de la porte quelques secondes plus tard, m'enlaçant étroitement, inspirant non odeur dans mes cheveux détachés. Vexée, la secrétaire tourna les talons et s'enferma dans son bureau, situé juste derrière une cloison vitrée près de la porte et ferma son rideau.

-Je crois que l'on devrait s'asseoir cousin, j'ai plein de choses à te dire.

-Inutile, Niall m'a tout raconté. Il a séjourné ici pour plus de facilité. Tu me fais tellement de bien. Viens donc au bar, je t'offre un verre.

-Avec plaisir.

Le bar était éclairé, La scène, qui avançait par endroit entre les fauteuils, sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs barres verticales où des hommes et femmes s'échauffaient, habillés les danseurs bien sur, était extrêmement bien décoré dans des tons ocres. La salle était en train d'être préparée pour la soirée de ce soir.

-Alors, tu vas bien?

-Oui, un peu fatigué et je m'ennuie mais sinon, je survis.

-Moi je n'est pas le temps de m'ennuyer mais je commence à avoirs plus de facilité à survivre. Nous sommes restés dans un silence confortable, sirotant des cocktails pendant que le barman se préparant pour la soirée à venir, nous étions déjà samedi. Notre présence mutuelle nous réchauffait. Il me parla de ses danseurs. Je ne pouvais pas entendre les pensées de Claude s'il ne s'adressait pas directement à moi. A 17h30, je fus obligée de le quitter, il m'enlaça une dernière fois, et me raccompagna en silence jusqu'à la porte.

Je me dépêchais de rentrer pour préparer quelques affaires pour moi et mon mari et attendait qu'il se réveille afin de pouvoir partir dès que possible.

* * *

_Je publie en avance! C'est un exploit! Et un plus long chapitre, comme promis._

_Merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous relevez des incohérences ou des fautes je les corrigerais aussitôt._

_4 reviews et vous aurez un chapitre aussi long dimanche prochain (ou avant si c'est possible)_

_A bientôt,_

_Ptitelulu_


	24. Un voyage et des questions

Je sentais la nuit, elle arrivait comme un second réveil. Tout ralentissait dans mon corps, mon cœur, ma respiration et ma température baissait. Je me sentais en pleine forme du fond du canapé. Bobby avait laissé un message, nous devions partir dans une demie-heure. Poussant mon seuil de motivation au maximum, je me levais pour nous faire chauffer deux Pur-Sang. J'avais remarqué qu'en boire beaucoup me donnait un teint rosé, de plus, j'avais l'air humaine - aux yeux des autres humains seulement, les autres sentant parfaitement mon odeur peu commune- pour mon plus grand bonheur..

Je m'emparais des deux boissons et retournait devant la télévision, voir les informations du soir. Nous n'avions rien manqué de très important, de petits crimes commis de jour, les élections des députés mais rien de lié aux Cess.

Éric se leva, me rejoignant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il but la bouteille d'une traite, affamé. Quand il commença à m'embrasser le cou, les canines sorties, il m'offrait un regard si chargé en désir que je faillis céder.

-Nous partons dans dix minutes mon ange, va te préparer

-J'avais prévu bien autre chose pour cette soirée. En effet, j'ai omis de préciser qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon blanc qui ne cachait rien de son état d'esprit actuel. Me faisant violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, je me suis sagement détournée, direction la salle de bain.

Je me démêlais les cheveux, quand mon Viking préféré s'empara de la brosse pour en faire une natte très sophistiquée en quelques mouvements. Il prit ma place et s'arrosa le visage avant de se faire la même coiffure. L'effet était assez saisissant quand je nous regardais dans le miroir, côte à côte. Nos cheveux identiques, nos yeux de bleus opposés, mais qui se complétaient, les miens étaient foncés et doux contrairement aux siens clairs et glacés, nos joues toutes roses, nos lèvres rouges effet secondaire du sang, nos dents blanches et aiguisées. A la fin de ma description, il m'observait à travers la glace, d'un regard intense.

-Aller, va t'habiller mon grand.

Il me glissa un baiser sur la tempe avant de repartir dans sa chambre. Je portais une belle robe de cocktail noire aux motifs de lignes entrelacées blanches. Il me rejoignit, vêtu d'une chemise noire avec une veste blanche. Il portait notre petit sac de voyage dans une main, entrelaça nos doigts de l'autre et nous partions, la maison se verrouillant aussitôt derrière nous.

Une limousine stationnée sur le trottoir d'en face nous attendait, où prenions place tandis que le chauffeur s'occupait des valises. C'était un humain de base qui se fichait de savoir qu'il transportait tant qu'on le payait. De nombreuses fois on lui avait proposé de l'argent pour espionner ses clients mais c'était un homme qui apprenait l'honnêteté à ses enfants et ne serait jamais allé à l'encontre de ces principes.

-Eric, ton chauffeur est parfait, tu devrais plus souvent faire appel à lui, mais tu ne dois pas l'hypnotiser, il est digne de confiance et a trois enfants.

-Tu es trop bonne ma douce, mais soit, je le ferais. Les humains qui ne sont pas attirés par l'appât du gain se font trop rares, presque inexistants, une des seules que je connaisse, c'est toi.

ooo

Nous étions presque seuls dans cette partie de l'appareil, les vols de nuits étaient peu fréquentés. Les autres personnes présentes étaient des hommes d'affaires rentrant chez eux pour la nuit, tous des humains de base. Aussitôt que l'hôtesse nous proposa de détacher nos ceintures, je m'allongeais dans les bras de Éric. Je n'étais toujours pas fatiguée, aussi je lui en fis la remarque.

-Ton corps n'a pas besoin de sommeil, comme pour les démons. Et au fait, tes canines, elles dépassent un peu. En effet, entre mes lèvres, on pouvait deviner mes canines sorties. Horrifiée, je me cachais contre son torse.

-Chut ma puce, c'est le lot commun à tous les nouveaux nés. Elles rentreront bientôt, attends un peu.

Je me blottissais un peu plus contre son torse quand une lettre apparue dans ma main. Pas une lettre ordinaire ni rien, hein, une peau de bête enroulée sur elle-même, fermée par un lien doré. Je n'eus même pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour connaître l'expéditeur, la première lettre de ce genre que j'avais reçu, je l'ai lancée à travers la cuisine de suite après avoir appris que ce n'était pas du synthétique. Prudemment, je la déroulais, Éric lisait en même temps que moi:

_Ma chère Sookie,_

_J'ai plusieurs grandes nouvelles à t'annoncer :_

_Tout d'abord, tu es immortelle, un pieu ne pourrait pas te tuer, les métaux n'ont aucun effet sur toi et je pense que même si tu était décapitée, ton corps et ta tête pourraient se ressouder, quand au feu, il ne te rend que plus forte, tu pourrais te jeter dans les flammes sans aucun danger._

_Et une nouvelle des plus réjouissantes : tu es fertile et rends fertile toute créature ayant des rapports sexués avec toi. J'ai testé diverses hormones, mais elles semblent inefficaces. Tu devras utiliser des préservatifs, quoique je t'en ferais parvenir des plus résistants que ceux que les humains utilisent._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment comment seront tes enfants néanmoins tes cellules et celles de Éric sont compatibles, vraiment très compatibles._

_Et comme les fées, tu enfanteras sûrement de jumeaux ou triplés._

_Avec tout mon amour Niall._

Je retins mon souffle et Éric me dévisageait en silence, appréhendant ma réaction.

-Et bien, heu, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Oh putain de merde ! Excuse moi mais c'était inattendu.

-Tu te répètes ma chérie.

-Je sais, mais avoue que.

-C'est vrai, je crois que c'est une première dans l'histoire surnaturelle. Tu devrais garder plusieurs détails pour toi.

-Ouais, mais moi je te parlais d'hier, on n'avait rien du tout, enfin, tu vois ?

-Herregud ! jävla skrika högt ! Je pense que ses réflexions avaient progressées et qu'il en était désormais au même point que moi. Alors, ma chérie, je vais te dire ce que l'on va faire. On va se concentrer sur l'entretien qui va arriver, car celui-ci pourrait avoir une issue non souhaitée bien que j'en doute fortement. Nous allons nous contenter de penser au Roi et à notre tenue et nos paroles. Puis nous rentrerons tranquillement chez nous et alors, nous appellerons un médecin qui t'auscultera et d'ici là et bien, abstinence. Je suis désolée ma chérie, mais ta vie a radicalement changé, il va falloir que tu penses à contenter suffisamment les vampires au-dessus de toi pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais en être capable, c'est tellement différent.

-Il m'a fallu deux cents ans pour me faire à l'idée, prends ton temps ma puce.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je recouvrai ma place contre son torse frais, écoutant son cœur endormi et fermais les yeux.

Il plongea lentement dans son coma vampirique.

Je relevais les différentes signatures mentales, me déplaçant au-dessus d'elle. Je visualisais l'avion entier désormais, les classes économiques et affaires, un bloc d'esprit en agitation, les hôtesses et quelques présences à l'avant, le commandant de bord et son ... second ? Je ne savais pas comment le définir. Je choisis de redescendre dans leurs esprits, ils pensaient réglages, récitant lentement et régulièrement les réglages, puis le commandant se détendit, observant le ciel, maintenant une vitesse de croisière. Son copilote fit de même quelques temps plus tard. Toutes les cinq minutes environ, ils relevaient les différentes sondes et se replongeaient dans la contemplation de la voute céleste.

Face à moi, des centaines d'étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, de temps à autre, je pouvais voir des villes, le ciel était découvert ce soir.

Je sentis leurs esprits se remettre en fonctionnement totalement, puis le pilote reprit les commandes, prévenant la tour de contrôle, faisant pivoter l'avion pour le mettre dans l'axe puis la piste se rapprocha, je voyais l'appareil piquer du nez, puis je ressentis l'impact en même temps que je vis la ligne blanche de la piste se dérouler sous mes yeux.

Je revenais dans mon corps, Éric m'avait rassise à ma place pour l'atterrissage et me regardait, inquiet.

-J'étais dans le pilote.

Il me dévisagea encore plus inquiet.

-Dans la cabine.

Son inquiétude enflait à vue d'œil.

-Mais non mon grand, je ne débloque pas, mais mes dons se sont développés, il ne faut pas que tu l'oublies.

Il me dévisageait, à peine rassuré sur ce que je lui racontais.

-Je développe mes antennes, les envoyant le plus loin possible, à travers les cloisons de l'appareil. Ah, j'en ai marre, viens avec moi, nous sommes les derniers, le roi va nous attendre. Il y a une voiture pour nous je suppose ?

-Non, je pensais que nous pouvions y aller en courant. Il y a bien une voiture qui apportera nos affaires mais...

-Tu as parfaitement raison, j'ai toujours de l'énergie à revendre.

-Je me rappelle de cette caractéristique des jeunes. Ainsi qu'une autre. Nous avions dû conserver un lien lui et moi, je sentais ses sentiments m'envahir.

-Non Éric, je tiens à être présentable en arrivant là-bas, pas à sentir le sexe, ce que tous les vampires seront parfaitement capables d'identifier de l'autre bout de la pièce.

-S'il te plaît douce et belle amante.

-Non, va te faire voir. Je partais en courant.

-Sookie, c'est de l'autre côté, se moqua mon mari.

Blessée dans ma dignité, je repartais en courant, me rappelant que le casino n'était pas très loin de l'aéroport. Il devait attendre la voiture pour y déposer nos bagages, aussi, je pus prendre suffisamment d'avance pour le distancer. J'aperçus les lumières bien avant d'arriver, m'approchant des grilles blanches de l'entrée je me retrouvais face à un sérieux problème.

Les humains ordinaires devaient payer l'entrée du casino, or moi, je voulais juste aller dans la suite de mon mari. Malheureusement, la porte que je connaissais était gardée, ainsi que tout le reste des entrées du casino. Et moi, je n'avais pas un sou en poche.

Tant pis, je devais tenter le tout pou le tout, Éric n'arriverait pas avant un quart d'heure, temps d'arrivée de la voiture à l'aéroport. M'approchant de l'entrée, je m'adressais au vampire en fonction à la porte.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, je m'inclinais légèrement, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Monsieur De Castro et celui-ci se trouve au casino ce soir. Malheureusement, je ne peux régler l'entrée, mon mari n'est pas encore là.

-Mais oui, c'est ça vous êtes une vulgaire humaine avec des faux crocs et vous êtes mariée à un très vieux vampire et le roi y perdrait à ne pas vous voir. Vous ne voulez pas me dire que vous avez des supers pouvoirs non-plus ?

Et pour arranger le tout elle ne pensait pas en anglais !

-Et bien voyez vous, vous avez raison sur toute la ligne, pouvez-vous me laisser passer maintenant ?

Elle se pencha vers moi et essaya de m'hypnotiser, me persuadant de faire demi-tour. Je restais de marbre sous son regard incrédule.

-Dépêchez vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi.

_Bon Sookie tu te calmes, sois un minimum polie, ne provoque pas de bagarres, tu sais ce qui arriverais._

_Et mais ralentis un peu, maintenant, tu pourrais réellement gagner à la loyale, Eric te l'a bien dit, non?_

Je revenais à la réalité, elle me tenait le bras et essayait de me faire sortir de force et je ne sentais rien du tout, nada !

D'un coup, elle recula de quelques pas en s'inclinant face à moi. Elle en balbutiais :

-Excusez-moi Madame, je suis vraiment confuse mais, enfin, heu.

L'ignorant superbement, je m'avançais d'un pas triomphal dans le hall du casino. Tout à coup, James déboula d'une porte à la dérobée :

-Madame Nordman, quelle charmante surprise, l'un des hommes du poste de surveillance vous a reconnu sur les caméras. Vous auriez dû appeler, nous aurions envoyé une limousine.

En disant ça, il louchait sur mes chaussures en mauvais état suite à ma course dans le désert. Et à ma robe qui était toute froissée.

-Voulez-vous aller dans votre chambre vous changer ?

-Non, si vous aviez juste des toilettes ou un miroir.

-Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Pendant ce temps j'informerais le Roi de votre présence, il en sera ravi. En disant cela il fixait la nouvelle vampire à la porte. Mon petit doigt me disait qu'elle aurait de sacrés problèmes.

Il m'amena dans un espace sûrement réservé aux vampires : pas de toilettes, seulement un lavabo et des miroirs tout autour de la pièce. Ma coiffure était intacte, mais ma robe un peu remontée. Après l'avoir parfaitement replacée, on frappa à la porte.

Je l'ouvris et James me donna une paire de chaussures noires à hauts talons mais parfaitement assorties à ma robe. Je le remerciais et il me fit un clin d'oeil :

-On se présente correctement face à un Roi, même si on a un caractère bien trempé. Il rigolait en silence et peu à peu, son euphorie me gagna et je l'imitais. Quel bonheur !

-Votre mari va arriver, il a pris la voiture, il sera là dans une dizaine de minutes. Me ferez vous le plaisir de me suivre dans le petit salon pour l'attendre. Je passais dans ses pensées, il était sincère et 'étais pas du tout attiré par moi, il me trouvait seulement franche, une qualité rare chez les vampires, monde de courbettes et de non dit incessants.

Nous nous retrouvions dans une pièce toute bleue, des canapés disposés en cercle autour d'une table basse.

-Prenez place, je vous en prie. Voulez-vous un rafraîchissement ?

J'hésitais longuement, si je lui demandais du sang, allait-il aller de suite avertir son roi ? Allait-il devenir froid et distant ? Oh et puis après tout, j'avais soif.

-Je prendrais un Pur Sang s'il vous plaît.

-Oh oh, vous avez des choses à avouer vous. Vous me raconterez ?

-Et bien je venais là pour expliquer mon nouveau statut à De Castro, s'il accepte vous pourrez rester.

-Bien sûr qu'il acceptera, Felipe ne me refuse rien.

-Hein ?

-Je suis son compagnon, moi aussi j'ai quelques pouvoirs.

-Ah bon?

-Oui mais Felipe est d'abord tombé sous mon charme, c'est le premier vampire que je rencontrais, il y a dix ans de cela, avant la Grande Révélation. Lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait prendre le contrôle de mes pensées, comme vous je crois, j'acquiesçais brièvement, il m'a incité à me confier. Je suis capable de connaître l'état émotionnel de n'importe quelle personne que j'ai déjà rencontré. C'est très pratique pour savoir si quelqu'un est en danger. Après il suffit de le localiser. Depuis j'assure sa sécurité de jour et lui la mienne de nuit. Il y a huit ans, il m'a proposé un lien de sang complet, depuis nous sommes capables de nous retrouver mutuellement.

Devant les vampires, je dois éviter de lui donner des ordres mais il ne me fait pas passer pour un mordu non plus, il m'accorde autant de respect qu'il peut le faire sans choquer ses semblables. Personne n'est au courant pour moi, mais depuis que je vous aie rencontrer je voulais me confier à vous, votre histoire ne semble pas si éloignée de la notre.

Lorsque j'ai appris après votre venue que vous n'étiez pas consentante je me suis disputé avec Felipe, vous tenez sincèrement à votre mari et la réciproque est vrai. Cela m'a ému. Et je lui ai dit de se mettre à votre place si moi aussi on m'éloignais de lui. Depuis il a décidé de vous respecter.

-Pourquoi ne pas devenir un vampire?

-Je ne pourrais plus m'occuper de lui le jour.

-Mais votre perte le déchirera, il ne vous a jamais forcé?

-Non, il ne ferait jamais ce que je ne veux pas.

-Et votre famille?

-Je suis seul, et se lier avec quelqu'un lorsque l'on sait qu'il ne tient pas à vous c'est difficile, donc je n'ai pas d'amis non plus. Lui, c'est différent, il ne peut faire confiance à personne.

-J'ai réussi moi, à devenir proche de certaines personnes, mais la plupart sont des Cess dont les pensées m'étaient en partie masquée ou alors des amis d'enfance, âge ou on ne pense guère à l'intérêt personnel. Mais moi aussi mon cercle est très réduit.

Et je souffrais régulièrement de cette solitude. Même si ma famille s'agrandissait: J'avais un mari, un neveu et un cousin désormais.

Il se leva et me prit dans ses bras. Il en avait besoin et moi aussi, je l'enlaçais à mon tour. Et forcément, c'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit sur Éric et Felipe.

-James, personne n'a été accueillir Éric, je suis déçu de votre attitude.

-Et moi Felipe, je te répondrais que tu commence à prendre la grosse tête, et puis Sookie devait se refaire une beauté. Déstabilisé par la franchise de son compagnon en public, Felipe me regarda avant d'éclater de rire et de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Veuillez m'excuser Madame, mais je dois récupérer mon amant.

-Et moi ma femme, dit mon jaloux de mari en s'emparant de ma taille.

Et d'une même voix, les vampires nous glissèrent à l'oreille "je suis désolé".

Et d'une même voix nous leur répondirent "entièrement pardonné" Puis en riant, nous tombions côte à côte dans le canapé tandis qu'ils nous fixaient, songeurs. Puis ils s'assirent face à nous.

-J'ai parlé à Éric, Sookie, et nous avons à discuter sérieusement. Je suppose que James peut rester?

-Bien sur que oui, et ce n'est pas à Éric que ça poserait un problème.

-Non ma belle amante, je t'obéirais. Après avoir vu son Roi aux pieds d'un humain, il pouvait se permettre de se comporter naturellement avec moi, c'est à dire en homme soumis.

-Voila, on va faire bref, je suis un croisement fée-vampire, je bois du sang la nuit, je mange de tout le jour, je suis forte, je cours vite et je sais à peu près voler. Je suis immortelle. Je peux lire dans les pensées, même celles des vampires. Il se releva d'un coup et James le frappa derrière la tête aussitôt.

-Fais quelque chose, et je te quitte sur le champs.

-Excusez moi, mais une telle nouvelle est assez...

-Oui mais bon, si ça peut vous rassurer, je ne parle pas encore espagnol.

Il sourit et me laissa continuer.

-Ma température corporelle change, ainsi que me dents et ma couleur de peau, et mes oreilles. Et je ne dors pas.

-Je peux les voir? On aurait dit un enfant au zoo.

-Et bien j'ai du mal à les contrôler vous savez.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué, pensez à une nuque offerte et une belle artère pulsant. La nausée me vint et aussitôt son amant corrigea:

-Pensez à votre mari. Le résultat fut bien plus concret, il me suffisait de penser à la nuit dernière pour que mes crocs descendent.

Mon vampire cru simplement que James avait lu le dégoût sur mon visage.

-Magnifiques ma chère, magnifiques. Et qu'allez vous faire.

-Et bien après avoir prêté allégeance au Prince des fées, je pensais en faire de même avec vous.

-Bien sur, suivez moi, cette cérémonie est publique.

-Mais avant, sachez que Éric sera toujours ma première priorité.

-J'en suis tout à fait conscient. Vous entrerez, vous agenouillerez, et réciterez:

Je reconnais votre souveraineté et vous serais loyale, fidèle et obéissante.

-C'est obligé d'être à genoux?

-Et bien oui, mais bon je suis le Roi, je dois être en hauteur.

-Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, Sookie, rassure-toi. James était passé naturellement au tutoiement et je fis de même.

-J'ai foi en toi et en ton esprit de dominateur.

Vexé, Felipe repartit par une autre porte, dans une grande salle avec un trône au bout. En quelques minute, quelques dizaines de vampires envahirent la pièce et mon nouvel ami me poussa dans le dos : c'était à moi de jouer.

-Lentement, je remontais l'allée, et me mis à terre face au Roi. Il parut fier de mon discours et se releva pour me prendre la main.

-J'accepte et te promet de défendre ta vie tant que tu respecteras ces engagements. Mes frères, voici notre nouvelle sœur, Sookie. Dans le silence total de la pièce, mon cœur semblait faire un vacarme monstre. Il me dévisagèrent d'une drôle de façon avant de réciter:

-Bienvenue.

Puis le Roi m'escorta de nouveau dans le salon, nos bras entrelacés. Quitter l'ambiance assez tendue de la pièce me fit un bien fou, je me doutais que peu me considéreraient comme l'une des leurs.

Il voulait nous dire quelque chose mais ne savais pas comment aborder la question. Il lança un regard en direction de James qui annonça:

-Victor Madden est définitivement mort. Éric resta de marbre face à cette annonce, mais moi je souriais franchement. Il l'avait retenu alors que j'étais en train de me faire torturer et qu'il pouvait facilement me localiser grâce à notre lien du sang.

-Comment? Après tout, peut être que le roi le regrettait, je me forçais à ne lire les pensées de personne malgré ma curiosité.

-Il commençait à prendre trop d'initiatives, remettait certaines de mes décisions en question et il voulait ma place et ne ressentait plus de respect envers moi.

Je pris alors conscience de l'ampleur du don de James et de son importance pour le roi. Il n'avait pas du tout exagéré sur cette fonction de son don. Lorsqu'il vit que je le fixait, James me sourit:

-Je te l'avais bien dit Sookie.

-De quoi? Éric nous regardait.

-Il a une très bonne intuition.

-Tu peux lui dire tu sais, il ne ferait rien qui te déplaise, je le sens et tu me comprends, tu tairas donc mon secret.

-Tu peux compter sur moi.

-Je sais, et il souriait, fier de lui.

-Il y a autre chose Eric. Enfin ça vous concerne tous les deux. Je sais que tu es doué pour les affaires et vous avez de grandes qualités, vous vous complétez tous les deux. Mon territoire est grand, entre le Nevada, l'Arkansas et la Louisiane, aussi j'aimerais que tu devienne régisseur de Louisiane, tu seras au dessus de tous les autres shérifs. Et j'aimerais que Sookie soit formée pour prendre ta place de shérif, ou tout du moins, qu'elle sache gérer un territoire.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien, Victor était celui qui devait prendre ma place s'il m'arrivait quelque chose. James serait capable de gérer le royaume quelques temps mais il reste humain, aussi j'aimerais te désigner toi. Mais pour le moment Sookie tu as encore de la famille et des amis en vie en Louisiane alors je vous laisse résider à Shreveport. Mais je remarque qu'un couple est bien plus efficace à la tête d'un royaume.

-Felipe est en place depuis 160 ans.

-Et les 10 dernières années ont été de loin les meilleures.

Éric prenait peu à peu conscience de leur lien si fort et si proche du notre.

-Donc, je disais que j'aimerais que vous deveniez mes bras droits. Tu deviendrais Roi Éric et Sookie serait ta femme, elle aurait donc un certain pouvoir sur le royaume il suffirait de décider des clauses avec un avocat, comme dans un contrat de mariage, ce que Maître Cataliades serait apte à faire.

-Et question rémunération? Sookie n'est pas encore une de vos employées?

-5000 pour toi et 25000 pour Sookie.

-Pourquoi j'en ai plus que lui?

Je touche déjà 30000 dollars par mois de la part du roi. Ceci est un plus puisque je monte en grade. Et le bar rapporte bien aussi. D'ailleurs, tu devrais bientôt toucher ton salaire.

-Mais je n'ai pas encore travaillé.

-Et alors, c'est toi qui voulais être employée à tout prix.

-J'en connais un autre qui voulais aussi travailler.

-Et le travail de régisseur exige énormément de travail.

-Ah bon?

-Oui, oui, d'ailleurs j'exige une augmentation.

-Ouais, ouais. Ah mon pauvre ami, nous sommes malmenés par ces petits jeunes, ils n'ont aucun respect pour notre grand âge.

-Je te signale que tu es plus jeune que moi Felipe, de deux cent ans.

-Oui, mais moi j'ai du sang royal dans les veines, et l'aristocratie ne se perd pas.

-Quand vous aurez finit de jouer à c'est moi le plus fort, on pourrait peut-être boire un coup, non?

-Bien sur, Sookie, viens avec moi, on va aller chercher ça. Synthétique ou humain messieurs?

-Vous?

-Et non.

-Je prendrais un Pur Sang, dit Éric.

-Moi aussi.

Nous ressortions par une troisième porte qui donnait sur une cuisine.

-Je passe la première partie de soirée dans la salle que tu as vu, avec Felipe, il reçoit des vampires en doléances ainsi que quelques humains. Je reste assis à ses pieds la plupart du temps, ou alors sur ses genoux, nous avons besoin de nous toucher constamment. Alors, je viens ici pour grignoter ou lorsque je m'ennuie.

-Mais pourquoi assister à tous ces entretiens barbants? Et accepter d'être à terre?

-J'ai appris le morse alors je tapote sur ces pieds pour lui donner mon avis. Grâce à mon don mais aussi mon avis personnel. Il me répond et m'interroge de la même façon. Mais de plus en plus, il me demande de trouver des solutions seul.

-Et ça te plaît?

-Ça va, mais je préfère de loin vérifier sa comptabilité, il ne s'y connaît pas beaucoup et moi j'aime ça, je gère tout de jour, et il en est soulagé. Mais je reste humain, à deux heure, je suis couché et à huit heure, levé. Je veux garder un rythme normal et ne pas perdre la tête. Mais je t'avoue que de plus en plus, j'aimerais être comme lui, mais ça me fait culpabiliser: Qui veillerait sur lui? La journée, je lui rends visite librement. Si je veux me reposer quelques heures dans l'après midi, je le fais contre lui. Notre lien est si fort, qu'il est conscient de ma présence, on échange nos sangs assez régulièrement, si je venais à mourir, je serais aussitôt transformé.

-Je suis admirative, tu ne veux pas devenir comme lui par ambition ou par une envie glauque mais juste par amour. C'est beau. Lire dans tes pensées ne doit pas être traumatisant, juste agréable.

-Je te retourne le compliment, tes sentiments sont emplis d'honnêteté et d'amour, tu ne songe ni à la traitrise ni au pouvoir, et, même si je ne quitterais Felipe pour rien au monde, il est entouré de gens comme ça. Quoique j'ai rencontré Éric il y a cinq ans et il était comme ça, alors qu'il a changé du tout au tout.

-Ne te vexe pas, je le sais, il l'était encore il y a deux ans, il a fallu qu'il perde la mémoire pour devenir comme il l'est.

-Je.. Allons les rejoindre, ils s'impatientent.

En entrant, nous faisions face à nos deux amants, s'ennuyant ferme, et surtout, ils avaient l'air furieux. Je passais par les pensées de Éric, il nous avait entendu et me trouvait irresponsable d'être à ce point confiante avec un proche du Roi.

-Stop tous les deux, je suis sur que vous pensez exactement la même chose et vous allez arrêtez de suite. Vous pouvez peut être composez un masque devant les autres mais pas devant nous. On peut parfaitement se raconter notre vie, on sait tous les deux que les liens entre nous sont irréversibles et je sais aussi que l'on est incompris on se sent proche et on ne ferait rien qui ne puisse blesser et l'autre et comme vous êtes accros vous ne ferez rien non plus alors maintenant fermez la.

-Bien dit ma belle, et James me planta un baiser sur la joue. Avant de rouler une pelle magistrale à Felipe qui devint beaucoup plus humain à mes yeux.

-Nous allons vous laisser, nous allons nous consacrer un peu de temps.

-Et bien, je vais vider mon agenda et en faire de même. D'ailleurs, avec votre promotion, et le statut de Sookie, enfin elle était encore humaine quand ça nous ait venu à l'idée, vous avec une nouvelle suite, avec une belle chambre, une grande salle de bain et une cuisine.

-Merci beaucoup, le jour elle me sera utile.

-Je l'ai entièrement aménagée, votre ancienne chambre a déjà été réemployée.

-Tu es vraiment efficace James. Tu me montres le chemin?

Il ferma les yeux, dans le hall, il y avait un ascenseur, il y avait un garde de nuit, de là, on montait au quatrième, l'avant dernier étage, où il n'y avait que deux habitations, le cinquième était entièrement à eux deux. Nous avions la suite coté est, anciennement à Madden, entièrement remise à neuf.. Je ressortais de son esprit, l'enlaçais brièvement, accordait un hochement de tête à Felipe et prit la main de mon homme pour repartir.

Le garde était au courant de notre venue, il s'inclina face à chacun d'entre nous et appela l'ascenseur. Il s'écarta et nous souhaita une bonne nuit. Je sautillais dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte, découvrant une cuisine salon, qui donnait sur une salle de bain, des toilettes, très utiles dans mon cas, et une grande chambre avec un magnifique lit que l'on baptisera bientôt.

Je mis deux boissons au micro-onde, les dernières ayant été bues en vitesse.

-Tu devras aller voir un médecin en repartant, nous sommes sous surveillance ici. Mais autre chose, je veux que tu apprennes à te battre, le jour sera très dangereux pour toi, il n'y aura personne pour te défendre en permanence., tu vas faire des envieux.

-Je pensais demander à Claude, il est très doué et j'ai besoin de son contact.

-Je devrais être jaloux?

-Tu sais très bien que non. Mais je pense que ça devrait le faire. Tu comptes faire quoi demain? Nous repartirons à la tombée de la nuit.

-Je ne sais pas, je pourrais commencer l'entraînement, je suis sur que nous pourrons trouver un bon prof.

-James t'aidera, il dispose des moyens du Roi, et surtout de son sceau, ça ouvre des portes.

-Oui, tu sais, j'ai vu Sam aujourd'hui, il a une nouvelle petite amie.

-Un concurrent de moins.

-Ah, ne sois pas comme ça. J'ai passé du temps avec mon cousin, nous nous sommes énormément rapprochés.

-Moi aussi je serais pour un rapprochement intensif entre nous.

-Je serais plutôt pour un échange de fluides vitaux.

-Viens donc illustrer ta proposition dans notre chambre.

* * *

_Coucou à tous,_

_Je publie un peu avant dimanche, mais je publie 5000 mots!_

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus court, mais toujours avec un peu d'avance si je reçois plein de reviews._

_Merci à_ lolivamp, lola990, xmissxpixie_ et à_ gnebe.

_Et comme promis, Claude se fera plus présent une fois qu'ils seront rentrés chez eux._

_A bientôt,_

_Ptitelulu_


	25. Une journée ordinaire

Le matin, j'abandonnais Éric dans notre chambre, dénuée de fenêtres bien entendu. Après avoir étiré mes antennes, je me rendis compte que James dormait encore. Je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, la faim me tiraillant l'estomac. Je commençais à remplir la poêle d'œufs tout en mettant en route la machine à café dernière génération, celle avec les petites capsules, vous savez? Je pris place à table, profitant de l'écran plat géant, je pris le temps de détailler la pièce, la cuisine bien équipée occupait la moitié de la pièce, avec un comptoir au centre, un canapé la séparait du coté salon, ou la télé se trouvait. Je dévorais mon petit déjeuner dans un T-shirt à Éric que je venais de lui subtiliser et qui portait encore son odeur. Je pris la direction de la salle de bain, prenant tout mon temps pour me préparer, enfilais le jean et le chemisier que j'avais emmené puis sortis, trouvant un mot sur la porte:

_Mademoiselle, _

_Vous trouverez deux gardes du corps en bas de l'ascenseur, ils sont assignés à votre protection __pour__ la journée, vous pourrez en envoyer un des deux en course selon votre plaisir._

_Le responsable de la sécurité._

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, cette attention du Roi pouvait passer pour charmante mais ce n'était qu'une façon déguisée de me surveiller. Néanmoins, _ça_ ne pouvait pas être si terrible, j'avais même une idée de comment m'en servir à mon avantage. Je récupérais mon portable ainsi que les clés où se trouvait un badge avec mon identité.

Je pris l'ascenseur et en bas, je retrouvais deux changelings, chacun devait bien mesurer deux mètres. L'un était blond, l'autre possédait des cheveux noirs corbeau. Ils étaient terrifiants et diverses cicatrices étaient visible sur leurs bras, cou, et visage.

_Encore la mordue d'un autre roi pour qui il va falloir faire mille et une course et bien vérifier qu'elle n'accède à aucune pièce interdite. Puis faire un rapport détaillé. Elle empeste le vampire, on pourrait presque croire que c'est elle le vamp! Quoique il y a autre chose, je ne saurais dire quoi. Je préfère assurer la sécurité de James, il suffit de l'escorter en ville et il ne prend pas la grosse tête, lui._ Celui ci, le blond était un formidable émetteur.

_Elle devrait pas être trop dure à surveiller celle la, elle à l'air d'avoir les pieds sur terre, et le Roi m'a dit qu'elle était de confiance et qu'il fallait faire bien attention, James l'adorait. Un chouette type ce James. _

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que nous n'aurions aucun ennui. Une chose me restait en tête, ils aimaient tous les deux James et surtout, ne le considéraient pas comme un mordu.

-Bon matin messieurs, je suis Sookie. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

-Brian, mademoiselle dit le blond.

-Et moi je suis Steeve, nous sommes vos gardes du corps pour la journée.

-D'accord. Je dois passer un coup de téléphone, pourrions nous sortir?

-Bien sur, nous pouvons aller dans le parc à l'arrière du casino.

-Ce serait vraiment parfait. Nous traversions le hall, puis empruntions un couloir de l'autre coté du bâtiment qui menait sur le parc.

-C'est la réplique exacte des jardins du château de Versailles, expliqua Steeve devant mes yeux béats. Le roi aime l'Europe. Nous pouvons aller dans un des bosquets, ils sont suffisamment grand pour que personne ne puisse vous voir et que nous n'entendions pas votre conversation.

-Je vous suis, merci de votre disponibilité. Autant faire en sorte qu'ils m'apprécient si je voulais pouvoir appliquer mon plan.

Le centre du bosquet était circulaire et décoré de fleurs. Ils m'attendirent à l'entrée me laissant de l'intimité.

-Allô?

-Claude, c'est Sookie.

-Cousine, je suis tellement content que tu m'appelles.

-En fait, c'est pour un service.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'aurais besoin que tu m'entraînes, pour m'apprendre à me battre.

-Oh oui, on va bien s'amuser, et on pourra aussi voir si tu as quelques pouvoirs magiques. Tu arrives quand ma cousine?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel enthousiasme. Il va tout de même falloir que tu patiente un peu, je suis actuellement dans le Nevada. Nous sommes lundi alors je pense que mercredi à 13h ce serait parfait.

-OK, et bien, tu pourras venir directement au ranch familial, il y a de la place dans la cour.

-Je serais là, merci Claude.

-A plus cousine.

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais vers mes gardes du corps avec la ferme intention d'appliquer la suite de mon plan.

-J'ai un service à vous demander, je dois apprendre à me battre et je me demandais si vous pourriez me donner quelques leçons de base.

-Et bien mademoiselle, c'est que nous avons du mal à maîtriser notre force, je doute que ce soit une très bonne idée.

-Mais si, moi non plus je ne connais pas ma force.

-Comme vous voulez, Brian va s'occuper de faire l'adversaire. Vous parerez chacun de ses coup puis nous augmenterons la cadence. Placez vous bien au centre du cercle. Il n'y aura que des coups de poings, vous les attraperez dans votre main en l'enroulant autour, d'accord.

Je remontais mes barrières mentales, laissant faire mon instinct. J'aurais certainement pu me battre les yeux fermés mais cela aurait pu avoir l'air suspect.

Il amena son poing près de mon visage à une vitesse ridiculement lente et je le parais à mi distance, à vitesse humaine. Il accéléra la vitesse de son second coup mais je réagissais plus vite et lui interceptait au même niveau, surpris de ma vitesse, il répliqua avec plus de force et de vitesse, et sans difficultés, je réitérais mon action, avec la même constance. Il s'énerva et frappa de toutes ses forces, gagnant quelques centimètres.

-Ça suffit, s'imposa Steeve. Je suppose que vous êtes aussi peu surnaturelle que moi Mademoiselle mais cela ne nous regarde pas. Je vais m'occuper de votre apprentissage mais que en défense, veuillez évitez de me faire trop de mal, ce serait sympa. Suivez bien mes instructions, je vais vous montrer quelques façons de mettre un adversaire à terre; Brian, vient servir de cobaye s'il te plaît. Il faut bloquer son bras, comme tout à l'heure, attraper son poignet, le tourner et dès qu'il se courbe un peu aider d'un coup de pied et bloquer avec le poignet retourné dans le dos. C'est bon? On te le fait vitesse réelle et vous essayez sur moi.

Ça n'avait pas l'air compliqué, Steeve se posta face à moi, lança son poing et en 3 secondes il mangea le sable. Je me relevais d'un coup, en m'excusant. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied.

-Vous allez bien?

-Ça ira. Vous avez un bon instinct de combattante. Vous aviez déjà fait ça?

-Non, jamais. Mais c'est assez drôle. Mon mari m'a ordonné d'apprendre à me battre et le Roi dit que je risque de faire des jaloux donc.

-Ah, vous êtes la nouvelle venue au nid. Je savais qu'une non vampire les avait rejoint. Vous êtes la femme de qui au fait?

-Éric Nordman.

-Ok, bon je veux pas en savoir plus, on continue jusqu'à midi, ça vous va? James aimerait manger avec vous.

-Ok, allons y.

ooo

-Oh mon Dieu, Steeve, dans quel état es-tu? Tes vêtements, on a l'impression que c'était la pleine lune hier.

-Et bien, Sookie est moi, on s'est comme qui dirai entraînés.

-Sookie voyons, se sont tes gardes du corps et ils marchent moins droit que toi. Tu n'as pas honte? Allez vous changer tous les deux. Sookie tu as déjà tué les meilleurs lycanthropes du Roi, tu dois en plus aplatir ses meilleurs changelings?

-Ils se changent en quoi?

-Brian est un Ours-garou et Steeve un Lion-garou.

-Ah oui, tout de même.

-Laissons tout cet aspect morbide de coté, vous voulez rentrer dès la nuit tombée?

-Oui, je vais réserver un vol.

-Je vais faire préparer le jet privé. Nous pouvons aller faire les magasins cette après midi, ou même un simple cinéma? Il y a un super film qui vient de sortir.

Et notre après midi se déroula simplement, quoique aller au cinéma encadré de gorilles n'est pas forcément "normal". En rentrant, nous préparions le vol et nous n'attendîmes pas le réveil du Roi pour nous éclipser de cette propriété.

Être seuls dans l'avion ouvrait à de nombreuses possibilités. Et nous avons exploités toutes celles qualifiables de corporelles. Dans un but purement pédagogique bien sur.

* * *

_Je suis vraiment déçue de ce chapitre, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration, mais je vais me rattraper au prochain, promis._

_Quelques reviews ne seraient pas de refus, même si vous trouvez ce chapitre inintéressant, il était nécessaire._

_A dimanche prochain, peut être avant, ça ne dépend que de vous._

_Ptitelulu_


	26. Claude

Pam nous attendait à la sortie de l'avion.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir les amoureux. J'espère que vous avez bien évacué la tension pendant le vol parce que les affaires vous attendent. Bobby a fait la compta, tu dois tout vérifier et approuver. Sookie, tu devrais bosser un peu en salle.

-Allons dans la limousine Pam. Nous entrions et je fus heureuse de retrouver le chauffeur de la dernière fois. Éric me fit un clin d'œil.

-Voila Pam, je dois former Sookie au rôle de shérif, lui apprendre à gérer une affaire quoi. Je pensais la laisser au bar ce soir et je lui expliquerais la comptabilité demain.

-Et bien dis donc, tu en as de la chance, j'en serai presque jalouse.

-C'est toi qui aurais du prendre sa place?

-Oui mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un caractère comme le sien, je te la laisse la place jeune fille.

-Quelle générosité de votre part, je n'en attendait pas temps d'une vielle femme.

-Un peu de respect tout de même, je n'ai qu'un siècle.

-Je me disais aussi qu'il avait une petite ride, juste là, une patte d'oie je dirais.

-Petite maligne va, je te ferai remarquer que le vieux ici présent possède un millénaire à son actif! Tu n'as pas honte? Tu pourrais être accusée de adultophilie.

-Ça n'existe même pas ça banane, et pis c'est pas de la nécrophilie il est encore performant le mini Éric.

-Tu trouves que Éric est petit?

-Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Tu ne voulais pas le dire mais tu l'as dit. C'est une preuve.

-Bon, ça suffit toute les deux, je n'ai pas besoin de prouver que je suis bien membré, tout le monde le sais, donc on arrête le débat et on descend de la limousine arrêtée depuis longtemps.

J'échangeais un sourire avec Pam, mon vampire restait le même, un homme prétentieux et arrogant.

-Allez les filles, on fait une entrée digne de nous. Éric enlaça nos deux épaules et se mit en marche en direction du bar. Clancy, à l'entrée ce jour là, s'écarta pour nous laisser le passage, s'inclinant largement devant son maître. Et devant nous par la même occasion. Tous les clients s'inclinèrent face à nous, les vampires plus bas que les autres certes. Un élan de concupiscence envahit le bar, me traversant par la même occasion, et, de lien en lien, il traversa Éric puis Pam. Notre sourire s'agrandit et nous primes place sur l'estrade, où Jill avait ajouté une chaise pour Pam. Performante cette petite je dois dire.

-Nous ne restons que le temps d'une boisson, je dois montrer l'exemple mais aussitôt notre verre terminé, direction mon bureau.

Jill toujours aussi performante, apporta trois verres de sang, tous opaques, et je la remerciais discrètement mais sincèrement de cette attention.

J'avais beau accepter , plus ou moins je vous l'accorde, mon nouvel état, je ne voulais pas que l'on me considère comme un vampire. J'avais certes dépassé depuis longtemps le stade où je les considérait comme des créatures cruelles, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter le fait d'être comme eux, de vivre pour le pouvoir et pour le frisson, ou pour certains de se lasser de tout ça et de vouloir en finir, de devenir des êtres désabusés, dégoûtés de la vie. La piste de danse était vraiment bondée ce soir. Quand à la boutique de produits dérivés, l'humaine à la caisse était débordée par la demande. Les calendriers, en ces veilles de fêtes étaient sur-demandés. Je réalisais que nous étions début décembre et que je devais commencer à faire mes achats de Noël. Nous étions le mercredi 13 décembre au soir, j'allais devoir me dépêcher.

Mon vampire se leva, imité par Pam et lorsque je relevais la tête, je vis qu'ils restaient immobiles. Ah oui, c'est vrai, ils m'attendaient moi. Je reproduisais leur geste et ils prirent la direction du bureau.

-Voilà le rapport de l'expert comptable, tu dois

-Le lire et l'approuver, je sais.

-Je disais ça pour Sookie voyons.

-Mais bien sur, et bien ma chérie, tu vas devoir le lire pour te rendre compte de ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Oui, oui, donne.

-Bon, je vais jeter un coup d'œil aux bénéfices pendant ce temps là. Je vais m'occuper des bulletins de paie et réinvestir mes bénéfices. Il aurait pu parler japonais que ça ne m'aurait pas parut plus clair.

-Si tu veux.

Pendant deux heures, je lus le rapport, les yeux exorbités devant les dépenses et les impôts mais surtout devant le chiffre d'affaire. La plupart des chiffres ne voulaient rien dire mais mon cerveau planchait plus rapidement que le précédent, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

-Allez ma chérie, tu bailles d'ennui, pour une créature qui n'a pas besoin de sommeil, c'est inquiétant.

-Mais pourquoi on voit tout ça?

-Et bien parce que les vampires doivent reverser une partie de leurs revenus à leur shérif qui le transmet au Roi, qui lui reverse ensuite son salaire. Une fois tous les employés du Roi payés, il garde le reste.

-Donc, si il a trop d'employés ou pas assez de résidents, il n'a plus rien pour lui.

-Exactement, d'où l'intérêt d'avoir des affaires fluctuantes à la fois à soi et implantés sur son territoire.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas été inquiété lors du coup d'état.

-Tu as tout compris.

-Alors si j'ai tout compris, on pourrait peut être finir la soirée de façon plus, personnelle, romantique.

-En commençant par de petits slows, profitant du groupe qui se donne en concert ce soir. Nous pourrions continuer par un bain, en amoureux.

-Et pour finir, tu me ferais l'amour tendrement dans notre lit, et tu me répéterais à quel point u m'aimes et tu me trouves belle et désirable.

-Tu as tout à fait raison belle, amante, mais tu es aussi bien plus que ça, tu me rends humain aux yeux de tous.

-Alors tel un humain, emmène moi danser, et séduis moi.

-Oui ma douce.

Il prit ma main et me tira à travers le couloir. La foule, malgré son délire, s'écartait sur notre passage, l'aura de Éric fonctionnait toujours. Nous nous sommes mis au centre de la piste et nous lancions dans un rock, musique actuellement jouée par les enjoliveurs des ténèbres qui, bien qu'ils aient un nom vraiment pourri, envoyait un son qui faisaient virevolter mon cœur et mon corps.

Nous nous rapprochions des artistes et sur un signe de mon amant, la musique commença à ralentir et un slow envahi la pièce. Je me collais d'avantage à lui, et il mis ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. Nous tournions sur nous même, nous déplaçant inconsciemment sur la piste de danse, à une telle vitesse que nous nous retrouvions dans une bulle intime, et quand notre vitesse devint vraiment folle, il se pencha vers ma gorge, comprenant ou plutôt voyant ses intentions, je fis de même, et d'un même mouvement, nous aspirions fortement la peau du coup, simulant une morsure. Nous nous arrêtions, nous éloignant de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir nous regarder quand des applaudissements se firent entendre. Notre petite danse avait été un véritable show et tout le monde nous fixait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ils étaient impressionnés, mais plus que ça, ils étaient excités.

Nous repartions, le sourire aux lèvres, dans notre maison. En volant bien sur!

ooo

Il était treize heures quand je me mis en direction du ranch de Claude. J'y allais en courant, cela me faisait un bon échauffement.

-Ah ma cousine, je suis content de te voir. Regarde, j'ai installé de nombreux sac de frappes pour t'apprendre à frapper. Il sautillait, comme un gamin surexcité.

-Merci Claude, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, je suis contente de t'avoir comme prof.

-Ça tombe bien que tu sois aussi motivée que moi, Sookie. Allons, pas de temps à perdre, prends ce sac, met ces gants, et on y va. Il sont remplis de briques pour les rendre plus résistants et je les aie modifiés avec un peu de magie.

Nous passions notre fin d'après midi comme ça, en frappant dans ces sacs, Claude me donnais l'exemple et je reproduisais tous ses geste, en tournant tout autour, en sautant. Son enthousiasme faisait vraiment plaisir à voir et nous n'eûmes pas une seule seconde de répit.

-Allez ma belle, il va faire nuit dans une petite heure. Souhaites tu manger un morceau avant que ton beau blond ne se lève?

-Ouais, je veux bien, tu me prêtes ta douche?

-Vas y, sers toi pour les serviettes et le reste, enfin, fais comme chez toi, tu trouveras des affaires dans le placard, j'en ai acheté quand j'ai su que tu me demandais d'être ton prof, les accidents sont si vite arrivés.

-Merci pour tout, Claude, ça me touche vraiment ce que tu fais pour moi. C'est tout naturel Sookie. Et si tu veux, je pourrais même t'épiler intégralement demain, les fées sont imberbes, ça ne repoussera pas.

-Et bien, euh...

-Au boulot, on se le faisait entre nous, pour que les nouveaux ne dépensent pas des fortunes, et comme je suis gai, je faisais toujours les femmes. Tout le monde était plus à l'aise comme ça.

-Alors ce sera avec plaisir.

-Je suis sur que on vampire adorera. Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne à la douche?

-Non merci, Claude, ça ira.

Les fées étaient vraiment impudiques, et à plus forte raison à l'intérieur de leur famille, elles aimaient être proches pour faire circuler leur flux d'énergie. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec tout ça, et je ne pensais pas que Éric aurait été d'accord pour que je partage ma douche avec Claude même si celui-ci était mon cousin. Éloigné d'ailleurs comme cousin.

Je descendit dans la salle à manger, vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un bas de survêtement, où Claude m'attendait. Il avait déjà mis la table et fais réchauffer un plat venant de chez un traiteur du coin.

-Bon appétit cousine.

-Toi de même Claude. Alors, ton club marche bien?

-Tout se passe parfaitement bien, je pense même en construire un sur Shevreport.

-Tu penses que ça va marcher avec le Croquemitaine comme concurrent, ce n'est pas une si grande ville.

-Oui, mais la clientèle diffère totalement, la plupart de ceux qui vont au bar de ton mari sont des touristes ou des curieux, ils n'y vont qu'une fois. Mon club, lui compte sur la fidélité de ses clients, et il accueille aussi des jeunes filles de bonnes famille ainsi que de jeunes hommes tout à fait respectables.

-Oui, tu as raison, je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça.

-Tu devrais venir un de ces soirs. Tu peux venir accompagnée, tu sais, les shows sont mixtes.

-Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, mais mes nuits sont plutôt chargées tu sais.

-Du genre olé olé? Petit clin d'œil canaille du cousin.

-Euh non, mais les têtes couronnées m'emmerdent un peu, excuse moi du langage,

-Continue...

-Ils veulent à tout pris que je sois utile et tout et tout, me confier des responsabilités dont rêveraient tous les vampires mais

-tu n'en es pas un et tu te fiche de tout ça, tu veux juste mener une vie tranquille.

-Exact mais

-tu es suffisamment réaliste pour savoir que ayant choisi un mari comme le tien tu ne peux rester à l'écart de tout ça et que lorsque l'on devient une Cess inédite, il faut en assumer les conséquences.

-Tu es télépathe?

-Non, intuitif.

-D'ailleurs, en quelle langue penses-tu?

-Dans la langue des fées.

-C'est très étrange comme dialecte, les mots sont inarticulés.

-Sous la forme d'être d'énergie, la bouche n'est pas la même, les sons produits sont donc extrêmement différents.

-Ok.

-La nuit tombe.

-Oui, c'est vrai, heureusement que j'ai finis de manger.

-Tu ne vas pas me sauter dessus?

-Non, je ne suis pas attirée par le sang, enfin, l'odeur des humains ne m'a jamais rien fait, je ne pense pas.

-Ok, ok.

Je subissais les changements désormais habituels, ma soif se manifesta, mais très peu. J'inspirais à plein nez.

-Tu sens bon, la lavande, enfin je crois, je ne suis pas encore très doué pour reconnaître toutes les odeurs.

-C'est ça, et tu vas me sauter dessus?

-Euh non, pas vraiment, ça ne me donne pas plus soif que ça.

-Tes yeux restent bleus, tes crocs ne bougent pas. Parfait!

-Je vais peut être rentrer, mon mari va râler.

-Femme soumise va.

Nous sommes sortis tranquillement quand tout à coup.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, ma tête, c'est insoutenable je sens, aide moi Claude, je n'en peux plus.

-Sookie, qui a t-il, demanda-t-il très inquiet pour moi, en se mettant à fixer les alentours, à la recherche du danger.

-Un vampire, je le sens, il s'approche à toute vitesse. Il me souleva et m'emmena à l'intérieur. Je ne le sentais pas vraiment mais j'avais à présent détecté le vide qu'il représentait. Il était vraiment tout prêt, et il se rendait ici, à ne pas en douter.

-Je vais avoir du mal à le vaincre seul, s'il peut te faire tant de mal, il doit être assez vieux et je ne pourrais rien faire, nous aurions une chance à deux. En guerrier aguerri, il élaborait sa stratégie et nos chance de survie.

-Ça va mieux, c'est troublant, il souffre, je le sens, comme avec Éric et il, enfin, c'est confus, je...

-Ah fée, viens à moi, donne moi ton sang. Je le veux, AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

La voix, abyssale, venait de dehors.

-Il est à la porte Sookie, tu devrais appeler Éric, ça a lien avec lui, mon instinct ne me trompe jamais.

-Oui, je tiens debout maintenant, c'est plus simple, je ressens sa faim. Il va nous vider jusqu'au bout. Pendant ce temps, le vampire arrachait la porte. J'étais terrorisée. Claude sentait si bon pour lui, il ne nous lâcherait pas. Je pris le téléphone de la cuisine, composais le numéro du portable à Éric.

-Sookie, je crois que mon créateur est dans le coin, ne bouge pas

-Éric, nous sommes attaqué, le vampire, son sang il fait comme le tien, nous avions parlé en même temps.

-J'arrive bébé. Ne lui ouvre surtout pas, ne le regarde pas. Je sens ta peur, mais je sens aussi sa souffrance. Il a très soif, éloigne toi de toutes les ouvertures, ne vous barricadez pas, ça ne servirais à rien. Il me reste 30 secondes.

-Occella, c'est Éric, tiens du sang, c'est du faux, mais bois, je t'en supplie.

-AAAhhhh. Je pouvais le voir à présent, il s'enfilait les bouteilles les une après les autres. A la vingtième bouteille, il était un peu calmé, et je pus respirer normalement, ma tête revint en paix. Claude restait sur une chaise, il tremblait. Éric était extrêmement vieux e pouvais le tuer sans aucun problème, alors son créateur.

-Sookie, quoi que te dise Éric, il ne faut pas que tu l'autorise à entrer. Pour notre sécurité à tous les deux.

-Ok, ok.

-J'ai deux cagots de sang, je les avais pris au cas ou tu te blesserais ici.

-Je vais les donner à Éric. Éric, tiens, en voila d'autre.

-Pam va arriver avec une autre cargaison, je vais lui en donner jusqu'à l'écœurement, ensuite, nous trouverons des donneurs volontaires. Clancy a été chargé de récupérer des délinquants. Ils ne manqueront à personne. Mais toi, tu vas bien?

-Oui, oui. Qui lui a fait du mal? Il doit être si puissant!

-Je ne sais pas, il ne parle pas très bien, il a plusieurs plaies, mais je crois que c'est d'origine magique comme mal.

- Tu es en danger?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu devrais aller t'allonger avec ton cousin, ça ne va pas être gai et vous ne devez pas sortir de la nuit. Nous nous parlions en effet de part et d'autre du seuil de la porte, réduite en morceaux reposant quelques mètres plus loin.

-Ok, je t'aime Éric, fais attention à toi.

-Oui, ma puce, je te le promets.

Il se retourna, je ressentais sa tristesse et son impuissance. Étranges sentiments venant de mon vampire. Et surtout, inquiétants sentiments.

-Allons dormir Claude.

-Oui ma chambre et à l'étage, nous resterons ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous dormirons bien mieux.

Nous nous sommes couchés, encore habillés au cas ou une nouvelle menace ferait son apparition. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je fermais les yeux, quand il se tendit.

-Sookie

-Oui?

-Tu es

* * *

Et voila, tout le monde voulait Claude, vous l'avez eu.

Qu'en pensez vous? Je m'inspire du livre quand à la venue du créaateur d'Eric, mais c'est tout.

En attendant vos reviews avec beaucoup de plaisir. J'en ai moins, est ce que c'est moins bien?

Laissez moi des remarques et des idées, ça aide énormément.

A Dimanche prochain.

Ptitelulu


	27. Appius Livius Occella

Nous nous sommes couchés, encore habillés au cas où une nouvelle menace ferait son apparition. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je fermais les yeux, quand il se tendit.

-Sookie?

-Oui?

-Tu es enceinte chuchota-t-il

Je bondis du lit, les idées s'enchaînant à toute vitesse dans ma tête.

J'avais peur ...

J'étais heureuse...

J'étais désireuse...

J'étais vidée...

Je retombais assise sur le lit. Claude me pris dans ses bras en commença à me bercer.

-Hé cousine, c'est naturel tu sais. Enfin presque rajouta-t-il à mi-voix. Tu dois en parler avec le futur papa,reprit-il, je suis sûr qu'il sera très fier. Oui e bien, mon avis différait sur ce point.

-Mais, je peux pas devenir maman, moi. Je sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé, et on le mettrait où, hein? Et comment ferait Éric, il ne peut sortir que la nuit, débitais-je d'un trait. Et... et ...

-Stop! Calme toi et pense au bonheur de bercer ton bébé. Et voir Éric complètement gaga. Il suffit de le voir à tes pieds pour savoir qu'il sera heureux.

-Mais, et si...

-Chut, ça va bien se passer. Et je ferais un super tonton. Il va falloir organiser un fête prénatale.

-Oui, il va falloir prévenir Jason, Sam et sa nouvelle copine, c'est un ange. Ah, et puis toi, bien évidemment et on pourrai revenir à Bon Temps, avec la campagne et le jardin ce sera mieux. On pourrait installer une balançoire. Le rire ce Claude derrière moi me ramena à la réalité, il avait détourné mon anxiété et c'est vrai que j'allais bien mieux. Je n'étais plus que bonheur et satisfaction. J'étais repue de bonheur.

Soudain quelqu'un tapota à la fenêtre. Je levais mon regard surpris vers... Éric?

Je courrais à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir:

-Sookie! Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure de ne surtout pas m'ouvrir et de te cacher avec ton cousin.

-Mais pourquoi tu viens frapper alors?

-Tu es comme qui dirais nourrie à bloc et tu es tellement heureuse, que non seulement je l'ai ressenti mais je le suis devenu aussi et donc, mon créateur, n'a plus faim, toutes ses blessures semblent guéries, je ne sens plus sa souffrance. Et lui non plus. Que se passe-t-il ma belle? Pourquoi tant de joie?

-Tu vas devenir papa? Ça sonnait bien plus comme une question. J'appréhendais sa réaction.

-C'est vrai? Et d'un coup, il entra dans la pièce, me prenant dans ses bras, nous faisant tournoyer sur nous même.

-Comment tu as pu?

-Je ne sais pas. Quoique, peu être le fait que nous ayons un lien de créateur en partie, enfin je pense.

-Ça veut dire que ton créateur le peut aussi.

-Ce n'est rien, il est avec Clancy et Pam, il continue de boire. Mais je vais être papa! On va avoir un bébé!

-Ça te fait plaisir?

-Mais bien sur! Depuis que j'ai vu ton neveu et tout, ça me donne envie de tout ça, tu sais, tenir un bébé et tout et tout. Éric faisait tout dans la totalité.

Il continua de me bercer dans ses bras, nous sourions tous les deux niaisement.

-Je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais le vieux dans la cour, on en fait quoi?

-Oui c'est vrai, ça, que fait-on Éric? Au fait comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Appius Livius Occella, et bien, on va exécuter ses ordres, on ne peut rien faire d'autre. D'ailleurs, il m'appelle.

Alors que je me demandais comment son créateur pouvais l'appeler, je vis un lien bleuté s'approcher de mon amant et commencer à s'enrouler autour de lui. J'érigeais aussitôt un bouclier et lutais de toutes mes forces pour le repousser. Le lien frappa à plusieurs reprises contre mon bouclier et je faiblissais peu à peu face à sa force.

-C'est étrange, il ne m'appelle plus, enfin, je ne sais pas comment...

-Ça doit être moi, soufflais-je avec peine. J'ai vu le lien et je le combats, il ne peut rien faire. Il a abandonné, il doit être faible. Enfin il a tout de même fait preuve d'une résistance incroyable. Lorsque qu'il sera en pleine possession de ses moyens, je n'y pourrais rien. Je suis désolée.

-J'ai l'habitude tu sais. Et cela fait quelques siècles que nous n'avons plus eut aucune relation sexuelle, ce qui faisait parti du mauvais coté d'être un jeune vampire, et même si cela ne me faisait rien au début, je suis heureux qu'il ne me demande plus ça et me laisse profiter des femmes. Enfin de Ma Femme, se corrigea-t-il face à mon regard réprobateur. Viens, enfin suis moi, je vais te présenter.

Il me prit dans ses bras, hocha la tête à l'intention de Claude et sauta par la fenêtre. Mon cousin était inquiet. Pour moi, bien sur

-Tu sais que je peux marcher?

-Je compte bien sur le fait que tu te repose un maximum pour notre enfant.

-Nous reverrons cette question plus tard, en attendant, regarde, ton créateur est là. Nous étions dans le fond de la cour et Appius se tenait debout, face à nous, le coin de la bouche ourlé de sang.

-Puis-je savoir qui t'accompagne Éric?

-Je te présente ma femme, Sookie.

-Elle n'est pas humaine.

-Non, en effet.

Très chaleureux comme discussion. Si, si, je vous assure, j'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir devenir invisible. Peut être qu'avec le temps, ce don se déclarerait. Oh, s'il te plait, Sookie, arrête de rêver, tu n'es pas dans un conte de fées.

-Mais ce n'est pas un vampire non plus. Elle est très forte, elle a réussi à lutter contre moi.

-Non, j'ai protégé mon mari, en aucun cas, je n'ai cherché à vous défier. Éric m'adressa un regard réprobateur.

-Et bien, jeune fille, approchez donc, vous m'avez guéri, j'aimerai savoir à quoi j'ai affaire.

-Je pense que nous pouvons nous entretenir avec cette distance entre nous sans que la qualité de la dite discussion n'en pâtisse, qu'en dites vous?

-Que vous savez jouer avec les mots.

-Je suis sure que vous maniez également ce art à la perfection.

-Je suis un des vampires les plus puissants de ce monde. Le nombre de personnes me devant un service est supérieur à la population de Bon Temps vous savez. Alors que vous sortez tout juste du berceau. Mais vous êtes très forte, et très douée également. Et vous rendez mon fils très heureux.

-Et c'est un bon point pour moi?

-Oui, vous ne le détournez pas de ses affaires et des ses objectifs. Et surtout, vous portez un précieux secret qui le comble de joie. Je l'ai ressenti il n'y a que quelques secondes, ce doit être tout récent. D'où votre répugnance à m'approcher je suppose?

-Je pense que nous devrions en parler en plus petit comité. Clancy et Pam se trouvait dans les bois. Pam avait toute ma confiance mais pas l'autre.

-C'est bien, vous êtes méfiante. Je déteste me mêler aux humains, mais je vais te demander quelques jours d'hospitalité Éric.

-Oui Occella, ma maison est tienne. Et il s'inclina bien bas. Il m'adressa un regard signifiant que je devais faire de même mais je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de mes principes.

-Mademoiselle, je vous serais gré de nous suivre, je pense que nous devrions continuer notre discussion. Si ça peut vous rassurer, le bonheur de mon fils est très important à mes yeux. Façon déguisée de dire que il ne me frapperait pas sans une très bonne raison. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de toute manière.

-Je vous suis, Monsieur.

-Appelez moi Appius, c'est mon prénom.

-Où allons nous Éric?

-Dans la propriété de Pam, là où nous nous sommes réunis pour l'affrontement contre les sorciers. Me retrouver dans un lieu connu mais pas personnel serait plus rassurant que de discuter dans cette cour? D'ailleurs, je me demande où avaient pu se volatiliser Pam et Clancy?

-Je crois que tu as pleins de choses à me raconter Éric, il s'en sont passées des choses en un demi siècle. Ta filleule est toujours aussi dévouée, ça me fait plaisir e voir que tu sais toujours faire preuve d'autorité.

-Merci

Mon mari me portait dans ses bras, ne voulant pas que je me fatigue trop vite. Il me déposa alors que nous arrivions dans la cuisine. Je savais que celle ci donnait sur le salon mais nous nous sommes assis autour de la table.

-Je vais faire réchauffer un peu de sang, tu ne t'es pas nourrie ce soir ma belle, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

-Il a raison, il est près d'une heure, vous auriez du faire plus attention, surtout dans votre état.

-Vous avez déjà vu des créatures comme moi?

-Non, jamais. J'étais déçue, dire que j'espérais qu'il puisse nous aider à mieux me comprendre était un euphémisme.

-Mais je sais que les créatures qui en portent d'autre doivent bénéficier de repos et d'un régime alimentaire sain.

-Tiens chérie, un verre de sang.

-Vous devriez en boire du vrai.

-Je ne peux pas, ça me dégoûte.

-Et bien, je suppose que en prendre à Éric devrait suffire, à condition qu'il en boive du bon.

-Je le ferais Occella. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour elle.

-Tu es heureux Éric.

-Oui, je le suis

-Nous devons parler de ceux qui m'ont agressés.

-Oui, comment ont-ils pu?

-Je me promenais par ici, pour te rendre visite entre autre, quand un elfe m'a sauté dessus. Il a couru vers le ranch du cousin de cette femme et arrivé à proximité, des gobelins, une bonne dizaine, m'ont sauté dessus. Je me suis pris plusieurs balles en bois et en argent dans les membres. On ne voulait pas me tuer mais me faire souffrir. J'ai été idiot de tomber dans un tel piège.

-Personne ne se serait douté qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'un elfe en veuille à un vampire. Un vampire de ton âge en plus. La preuve, ils sont tous mort.

-Oui, mais m'envoyer de telles créatures était intelligent, je ne pouvais pas guérir et le sang de la fée m'a attiré jusqu'à ta femme que j'aurais pu descendre d'un coup à cause de la douleur.

- Pourquoi?

-Le sang des gobelins est extrêmement toxique. Il s'apparente à celui des démons.

-Ta femme était visée Éric, je m'en suis facilement remis même s'ils m'ont insufflé cette soif.

-Mais qui aurait pu faire ça?

-Quelqu'un qui vous craint. Ou qui t'en veux à toi et qui ne voulait pas se faire prendre, ça devait passer pour un accident. Et on ne peut pas remonter jusqu'à lui puisque les petites mains sont hors d'état de nuire. Et plus de ce monde, de manière plus technique. Ils espéraient te toucher en tuant ta femme. Ou quelqu'un qui la déteste elle.

-Et pour réduire les pistes;, nous sommes riches, puissants, craints et enviés. De différentes manières mais nous avons autant d'alliés que d'ennemis.

-Vous avez un plan, demandais-je, anxieuse. Nous sommes tous les trois très forts, enfin si vous voulez bien nous aider, Appius.

-Non, pas de plan.

-Je vous aiderais. Mais vous, vous devez rester tranquille. Interdiction formelle de se battre. Vous êtes peut être résistante mais ce n'est sûrement pas le cas de ce que vous portez.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment sa manière de me parler mais il faisait énormément d'effort pour être poli. Et pas pour m'être agréable, non, mais parce que pour une fois, son "fils" semblait heureux. Mais tant qu'il ne désirait pas me voir morte, et aucune image de ce genre n'apparaissait dans son esprit, je n'avais donc aucun problème avec cette situation.

-Je vais aller commencer ma journée, la nuit a été dure et je n'ai pas totalement récupéré.

-Veux tu une chambre?

-Je préfère aller en foret. Tu connais ma réticence à avoir affaire avec la modernité.

-Très bien. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Merci Éric, profite bien de ta compagne pour le reste de la nuit. Nous nous reverrons demain. Madame. Et il disparut de la cuisine. En un clin d'oeil, mon mari fut derrière moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Ça va ma puce?

-Et bien, cette rencontre a été éprouvante.

-C'est vrai que mon créateur est un très vieux vampire. Et notre lien est très fort mais celui que j'entretiens avec Occella aussi. pour toi, étant donné que tu es très jeune, tu n'a jamais affronté ce genre de lien, donc tu te sens mal. Mais il y a aussi le fait, je pense, que tu sache constamment ce que tout le monde pense ainsi que leurs émotions en détail. Alors, face à un vampire tel que lui avec qui tu dois avoir bien plus de mal à les ressentir, il te faut accepter de passer totalement par moi pour le comprendre. Lui, c'est ce qu'il a fait, c'est pou ça qu'il a pu te cerner et te faire confiance plus rapidement, c'est pour cette raison que tu as eu l'autorisation de l'appeler par son prénom.

-C'est son prénom?

-Oui, il est romain, et en latin, les citoyens possédaient trois noms: le _praenomen_, le _nomen_ et le _cognomen._ Ça se traduit par le prénom, le nom et le surnom. Comme les prénoms étaient souvent les même, ils étaient différenciés par leurs surnoms.

-Merci pour le cours de latin mon cœur.

-Crois moi, il te faudrait bien plus longtemps pour apprendre à parler cette langue. Je l'ai apprise parce que mon créateur ne pouvait pas parler ma langue continuellement, les langues nordiques de l'époque n'étaient qu'une multitude de dialectes. Alors que la langue latine a conquis tout le pourtour méditerranéen. De plus, je devais m'adapter à la vie de mon maître et non le contraire.

J'aimais beaucoup quand Éric me parlait de la vie de l'époque, il paraissait plus humain quand il faisait cela. Il me sourit tendrement.

-Quelle heure est-il?

-Environ 3h.

-Comment le sais tu?

-Je ressens l'influence de la Lune. Toi aussi tu sauras le faire à force. Lorsque ton sang sera plus expérimenté, Pam commence à pouvoir la donner à une heure près.

-Et toi?

-A cinq minutes près.

-Et Appius?

-Il ne s'adapte pas à la vie moderne alors il peut te donner à la seconde près le temps qu'il reste avant le lever du Soleil et le temps qu'il s'est écoulé depuis son coucher.

-Il est doué.

-Non, il est très très vieux. Et tu dois faire très attention quand tu es prêt de lui. Il t'apprécie peut être mis la seule chose qui lui importe vraiment c'est lui même.

-Je sais, je te promets de faire attention, mais je n'aime pas l'autorité. Je n'ai jamais connu l'aristocratie et la monarchie moi. J'ai été élevée dans uune république démocratique et mes parents ainsi que mes grands parents également.

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris ma chérie. Les temps changent énormément. Mais tu sais ce qui ne change pas?

-Euh non?

-Et bien il y a plus de mille ans, on m'a apprit à faire l'amour à une femme. Et même si mon imagination s'est extrêmement développée, l'acte en soit reste basé sur le même principe.

-Ah oui?

-Suis moi donc, je vais te montrer.

Et pour le reste de la nuit, j'oubliais tout nos problèmes. A de nombreuses reprises, il caressa amoureusement mon ventre et ce geste me fit frissonner de bonheur.

* * *

Ça vous a plu?

Merci à misspixie, lola990, lolivamp, Saratheo, lyra et camille.s1 pour leurs reviews

Faites moi part de toutes vos propositions sur le prochain chapitre et la grossesse de notre blonde préférée.

A dimanche prochain,

Laissez donc une review en passant,

Ptitelulu


	28. Une gérante débutante

Deux jours plus tard,

_Vendredi 15 décembre, 18h_

J'avais passé deux jours sur un petit nuage.

Claude avait du s'absenter et je ne devais le revoir que demain.

Le créateur de mon mari s'était lui aussi éclipsé toute une nuit pour se "ressourcer". Et pour éviter à Éric de devoir se justifier de la mort d'humains sur son territoire il était allé beaucoup plus loin. Même si je savais qu'il était pour l'ancien régime, le fait que les donneurs ne soient pas consentants m'horrifiait.

Mon mari m'avait confié ça d'une voix distraite tout en caressant amoureusement mon ventre. Il ne s'en lassait pas et das l'intimité, il chuchotait toujours "pour ne pas déranger le bébé" disait-il.

Nous avions décidé de ne pas immédiatement changer nos habitudes alors j'avais eu droit à un nouveau cours de compta et gestion.

J'étais désormais devant le bar, la nuit allait tomber et je gérais l'ouverture. Heureusement pour moi que j'avais déjà travailler au Merlotte et que j'avais des bases.

-Ophélie, tu fais le tour du bar pour recompter les bouteilles de Jill. Tu branches le micro-onde et tu vas t'attacher les cheveux, on te l'a déjà dit, c'est une question d'hygiène.

-Oui maîtresse.

-Mélanie, tu allumes la sono, tu vérifies que tout est prêt pour le groupe qui arrivera 35 minutes après le coucher du Soleil. Je ne suis pas sure que Jill sera arrivée donc tu devras aussi leur servir à boire.

-Bien madame.

-Jack, je suis heureuse de t'avoir comme nouveau barman. Interdiction d'aller fricoter avec des vampires, tu restes là derrière.

-Compris madame.

- Vous serez donc deux pour le service en attendant les vampires. Lorsqu'ils arriveront, ce sera Mélanie qui prendra la boutique souvenir. Il devrait se passer une petite heure avant que tous les autres employés soient à, mais d'ici là, aucune pause. Je serais à l'entrée mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un œil sur chacun d'entre vous. Et Pam restera celle assignée aux punitions et sanctions pour le moment.

Ils la craignaient tous, aussi, à mes paroles, une vaque de peur traversa la pièce. Je n'étais pas sadique, non, mais je ne voulais pas rater ma première journée. Je devais m'occuper de l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine Jessica prenne ma place. Je siègerais alors à la place de mon mari qui devait continuer à entretenir ses comptes. Il fallait une présence impressionnante et il avait été décidé à l'unanimité entre Pam et Éric que je convenais parfaitement. Je ne trouvais pas que je faisait particulièrement peur mais bon.

Je passais les doubles portes, déjà impressionnée par la file d'attente. Une cinquantaine de personnes patientaient le long du Bar. Le Vendredi et le Samedi étaient les jours où le Croquemitaine affichait complet. Contrairement aux vampires, je n'aurais pas besoin de regarder les papiers des visiteurs, je comptais bien faire travailler mon don. Les clients devaient passer par moi pour entrer. J'effectuais un contrôle de l'âge et les laissait entrer avec une phrase terrifiante. Bien sur, mes capacités me permettraient d'ajuster ces petits mots à chaque personne passant face à moi.

Après tout, je devais essayer de m'amuser. Pam m'avait fait faire un fourreau noir vaporeux, et je dois avouer qu'avec mon teint qui paissait de minute en minute, j'étais plus terrifiante que d'ordinaire. A mon plus grand plaisir.

Alors que je me positionnais au milieu de la porte afin de régir les entrées, je fis un signe à l'intérieur, et l'enseigne "Le Croquemitaine" s'alluma, signifiant l'ouverture du bar.

Une bande de cinq jeunes s'approcha:

-Je suis sure que Amélie sera très contente de ta venue Guillaume, essaie de ne pas te faire mordre, ou alors prépare un mensonge très crédible. Il blêmirent tous et je sus mon effet réussi.

La suivante était une femme, la quarantaine:

-Vous ne devriez pas boire, vous sortez tout juste de cure. Votre parrain serait vraiment en colère.

Je ne devais pas repousser les clients mais avec son air désespéré elle ferait fuir tout le monde. Je vis qu'elle projetait de ne boire qu'un jus de fruit et de partir, son parrain était effrayant quand il était en colère.

Deux jeunes filles passèrent ensuite:

-Si vous êtes vraiment homosexuelle Lorelei, vous prendrez du plaisir avec les humaines aussi, pas que les vampires.

Et pendant 30 minutes, j'eus le droit à des regards anxieux, redoutant que je ne dévoile leurs pires secrets. Tous les touristes ressentaient du plaisir à ce que le coté sombre de leur personnalité ressorte.

-Je suis Jessica, je suis chargée de vous relayer. Le maître à laisser un bloc de feuilles à Jill, Madame. Vous devez allez le chercher avant de vous asseoir Madame.

-Très bien.

Suite aux recommandations de mon mari, je restais froide envers tous les inconnus et employés. Les espions étaient partout. Mais Jill était à part.

-Bonsoir Jill.

-Maîtresse, heureuse de voir que vous vous portez à merveille dit elle en s'inclinant. Le maître m'a laissé des documents pour vous, je vous les apporterais quand vous le désirerez.

-Mélanie est en place?

-Oui, tout le monde est à son poste et les humains étaient tous terrifiés en entrant, ils avaient tous besoin de remontants. Vous êtes très douée.

-Et toi très flatteuse. Je te laisse choisir le groupe pour le Pur Sang, mais si tu pouvais

-Je ferais comme d'habitude.

-Je te ferais signe quand je désirerais ces papiers

-Bien Maitresse. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

-Merci Jill

Je pris place sur le siège de mon mari. Tous s'inclinèrent à un moment ou à un autre face à moi.

Ce fut Jill en personne qui m'apporta ma boisson. Elle s'inclina bien bas et tout le monde me regarda avec respect. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et elle rigola silencieusement.

-Je peux vous confier quelque chose?

-Bien sur.

-Si tous les maîtres étaient aussi agréables à vivre au quotidien que vous, la vie serait un paradis. Je ne dis pas que vous ne savez pas faire preuve d'autorité, juste que vous savez être aimable.

Le fait qu'elle pense sincèrement tout ce qu'elle dise me faisait du bien. Elle savait que j'avais beaucoup de pouvoirs mais contrairement à certains vampires, je ne profitait pas du pouvoir de mon sang. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi je le faisais mais elle trouvait ça admirable. Elle me respectait mais ne me craignait que peu. Elle n'avait rien fait pour me nuire, ne voulait rien faire dans ce sens et savais que je n'étais pas injuste ni sadique.

-Merci du compliment Jill. Si vous pouviez m'amener le travail que mon cher mari a prévu pour moi.

-Je le fais de suite.

Je sirotais tranquillement le sang dans ma main quand un vampire s'approcha.

-Je m'appelle Miranda, je viens du Mississippi et,je vous demande l'autorisation de rester en Louisiane.

Sa demande me prit au dépourvu, je savais qu'elle devait le demander à Éric, et ma position était plutôt compliquée. Mon mari avait en effet dit à tout le monde que j'étais au même niveau que lui, et puis après tout ça devait faire parti de ma formation;

-Pour quels motifs?

-J'aimerais revoir d'anciennes connaissances.

-Je vais vous demander de vous asseoir au bar quelques instants, je dois passer un coup de téléphone, nous continuerons notre entretien juste après.

-Très bien.

Ne voulant pas quitter ma place, j'envoyais un texto à Bill.

-Tu peux faire une recherche pour moi? Une certaine Miranda du Mississippi. Brune, assez grande. Aucun accent, sûrement d'origine portugaise.

Elle m'avait mentit, elle ne venait pas faire du tourisme. mais je n'avais pas été capable de déceler pourquoi, ni à quel sujet. Elle m'enviait et me détestait. Et fantasmait sur mon mari. Jusque là, je n'avais jamais été jalouse mais cette fois, je ne voulais pas laisser passer ça.

-Aucun résultat, mais d'après ta description, j'en trouve une dans l'Utah. Sa créatrice est morte, je ne sais comment. Elle vient du Portugal et a vécu pendant 200 cents ans aux États Unis. Elle à 245 ans.

-Merci beaucoup.

-C'est naturel Sookie.

Que devais-je faire? La renvoyer mais alors elle saurait que je sais qu'elle ment. Contacter le Roi de l'Utah? Mais si c'est une espionne. Je lui fis signe d'approcher:

-Je vous autorise à rester sur ce territoire pour une semaine. Je vous demande d'en faire part à tous les shérifs de Louisiane, bien entendu.

Pam surgit du couloir et vint se placer à coté de moi.

_Je vois que tu n'as pas confiance en elle. Moi non plus. Si tu penses que c'est une espionne, va appeler le Roi. Éric est partit rejoindre son maître, ils ont une enquête à mener, je ne connais que les grands points, ils n'ont aucune piste. Tu es seul maître à bord._

-Vous restez au bar Miranda?

-Non, je vais vous quitter, j'ai beaucoup à faire. Et elle s'en alla après s'être incliné, le minimum exigible.

-Je dois téléphoner Pam, je te laisse surveiller le Bar.

_Ok Chérie. Bon Courage avec De Castro_

-Oui Madame, ajouta t-elle à haute voix pour les gens qui nous fixaient.

Le numéro du Roi était sur la première page du carnet d'adresse de mon cher et tendre.

-Sire De Castro à l'appareil.

-C'est Sookie.

-Je suis ravie de vous entendre, je

-Je crois qu'une espionne vient d'entrer en Louisiane. Avez vous envoyé une certaine Miranda?

-Non, mais j'apprécie votre franc parler. Dites m'en plus.

-Elle vient de l'Utah et se prétend du Mississippi. Un peu plus de deux siècles, pas de créatrice encore en vie, originaire du Portugal.

-Vous êtes douée. Qu'avez vous fait?

-Je lui ai donné une autorisation pour une semaine, un refus de ma part aurait été sujet à de nombreux soupçons.

-C'est parfait. Que sait-elle de vous?

-Je vous rappelle que sa langue maternelle est le portugais. Néanmoins, je sais qu'elle m'envie, mais comme elle aimerait conclure avec mon mai, je ne sais pas si c'est pour ça, ou pour ma position au bar ou si elle est au courant de ce que je suis.

-Je vous promet de mener mon enquête.

-Je vous transmettrai tout ce que je serais en mesure d'apprendre.

-Et oh fait, Bubba était dans le coin, je l'ai mis dans un avion, il devrait arriver dès la fermeture du bar.

-C'est gentil d'avoir prévenu. A la prochaine. Et je raccrochais. Qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de Bubba? En attendant, je devais aller voir ce que mon mari m'avait laissé à faire.

La salle était vraiment pleine. Il était minuit passé et la piste de danse était pleine à craquer. Le groupe partait dans une heure et le bar fermait dans deux.

Je me penchais donc sur le bloc de feuilles présent sur ma chaise. Il avait bien sur été surveillé par Jill et Pam pendant mon absence.

Il y avait des papiers permettant à un vampire de reconnaître ses enfant s'il en était le parent biologique.

Il y avait une déclaration d'impôts que je devais remplir. Je l'avais complètement oubliée celle là.

Puis des papiers de gestion et de compta.

Je plaçais les papiers d'adoption précieusement dans une pochette, heureuse de la trouvaille de mon mari.

Puis je travaillais, les deux heures suivantes dans un box, gardant un œil sur les employés humains, vérifiant que le nouveau barman ne se faisait charmer par personne.

Quelques humains tentèrent leur chance mais ils furent tous éconduits d'un regard. Très pratique, je vous assure.

_Sookie, je vais me charger de la fermeture, il suffit de tout fermer à clé et de placer l'argent dans le coffre. Éric et son créateur sont chez vous. _

-Merci Pam. Personne ne faisait attention à moi et elle hocha la tête pour me signifier qu'elle avait entendu.

ooo

J'avais enfilé des vêtements normaux et m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque j'aperçus Bubba. Je me frappais le front du plat de la main. Dans ma précipitation, je l'avais totalement oublié.

-M'dame Sookie.

-Hey, Bubba, je suis très contente de te revoir, tu vas bien?

-Oui, il est cool le Roi, il m'offre pleins de chats.

-Tu en as de la chance. Ça te dirait de venir avec moi à Bon Temps, je dois vérifier si tout va bien chez moi. Tu pourrais ensuite y rester un peu pour la protéger des voleurs.

-Je s'rais très fier d'vous rendre ce service.

-Tu sais que je suis forte et que je cours très vite maintenant.

-On fait la course?

ooo

Une odeur flottait près de chez moi.

-C'est du gobelin M'dame. J'en ai vu une fois alors que je courrais après un chat.

-Elle remonte à quelques jours.

-Vous avez sur'ment raison.

Ils avaient traversé mon terrain du Sud à l'Ouest et avaient tourné autour de ma maison. J'envoyais un texto à Éric qui ne me répondit pas. Je passais un coup de fil au Croquemitaine et transmettais à Pam que j'étais à Bon Temps et que j'y passerais la journée. La maison commençait à sentir le renfermé et je trouvais cette bicoque plus chaleureuse et familiale pour passer les fêtes, celle de mon mari était assez impersonnelle est pourvue de nombreux voisins. Et personne n'y allait à part quelques heureux élus.

Bubba s'amusa sur ma propriété tandis que m'allongeais sur mon lit pour réfléchir.

J'avais beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne voyais qu'une chose. Quelqu'un m'en voulait à mort.

* * *

Je m'excuse vraiment pour le retard mais je n'ai pas eu un seul moment dans la semaine pour écrire.

Merci à sarahteo (_et pour le bébé, et bien, il y aura un air de famille avec Eric et Sookie_), à lola 990, lolivamp et zaika pour leurs reviews.

Ce chapitre est transitoire, je voulais vraiment m'appliquer pour celui qui porterais sur l'enquête. Que pensez vous de faire revenir Sookie à Bon Temps pour quelques temps?

Laissez tout de même un petit mot ;)

Je ne sais pas encore si le jour de publication va changer avec la in des vacances, mais le rythme restera le même, promis.

A la semaine prochaine

Ptitelulu


	29. Mon petit chéri

_Samedi 16 décembre, 13h_

-Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien Cousine.

-Tu as aussi l'air de t'être remis du choc.

-J'étais parti mener l'enquête et j'ai appris plusieurs choses.

Nous étions tous deux assis dans mon salon autour d'un thé glacé sucré bien frais.

-Tout d'abord, des gobelins ont disparu d'un village de leur monde. Et deux elfes vivant sur terre n'ont plus donné signe de vie.

-Il y a un monde pour les gobelins?

-C'est un petit peu comme le monde des fées sauf que celui-ci est toujours ouverts sur le tien. Néanmoins, il y a peu d'échanges. Quelques personnes font appel à eux et à leurs pouvoirs particuliers.

-Et les elfes?

-Ils se dissimulent plus facilement et parce qu'ils peuvent prendre une apparence humaine. Ils servent de tueurs à gage alors ils demandent souvent aux gobelins de les soigner.

-En gros ils ont des pouvoirs totalement différents mais complémentaires. Les gobelins vivent entre eux et les elfes se cachent parmi nous en tuant des personnes pour de l'argent.

-Je savais que tu comprendrait vite.

-Tu as appris autre chose?

-Oui les gobelins disparus vivent entre eux et refusent les contacts extérieurs, ils ont mis du temps à se rendre compte de leur disparition, le temps s'écoule plus lentement là-bas.

-Ok, donc pourquoi ils auraient attaqués Appius?

-Des traces de magie ont été relevées sur place. De la magie d'elfes.

-Donc,si je comprends bien, des elfes auraient ensorcelé des gobelins pour attaquer un vampire. Et les elfes sont des tueurs à gage, donc tout ceci n'a à voir avec ni les elfes ni les gobelins mais bel et bien à quelqu'un de ce monde qui en voulait à Appius.

-Ou à toi.

-Ou à toi.

Ou faire souffrir Éric en s'en prenant à son créateur, tout le monde savait qu'il tenait vraiment à lui.

Nous soupirâmes en cœur, la suite s'annonçait difficile. Nous ne pourrions pas remonter à la personne qui avait commandité tout ça facilement.

-Et sinon ta grossesse?

-Et bien, nous n'en avons pas vraiment reparlé, mais bon, nous avons neuf mois devant nous après tout.

-Neuf? Je croyais que tu ne porterais ton enfant que pendant trois mois comme toutes les fées. D'ailleurs, un petit renflement apparaît déjà si tu veux mon avis. Et il faut attendre deux bons mois pour le voir chez les humains.

-Mais nous n'aurons jamais le temps d'y faire face.

Je croyais franchement que les fées étaient identiques aux humains sur ce point. Ça voulait dire que le bébé allait naître en février puisque j'avais été transformé début décembre et qu'il avait été conçu depuis, donc, dans les deux derniers jours. Et en passant la main sur mon ventre, je vis en effet qu'il avait gonflé. Très légèrement certes, mais facilement remarquable pour n'importe qui ayant l'œil.

-Les fées font-elles comme les humains pour surveiller leurs grossesse?

-Non, une magie entoure notre progéniture dès sa conception. Mais pour ma part, j'ai un don qui me permet de savoir si une femme est enceinte et ce qu'elle porte.

-Tu pourrais me dire le sexe du bébé?

-Non, il faudrait que tu attendes encore quelques jours encore. Mais je pourrais te dire si c'est une fée et à quel degré.

-C'est génial, me réjouissais-je.

-Il va peut être falloir se remettre à l'entraînement, il est près de 16h Sookie.

-Comment allons nous faire pour ne pas mettre en danger ce petit être?

-Nous allons te muscler et t'assouplir. Si le corps d'un vampire est figé, ce n'est pas le cas des fées. Même si nous possédons un organisme qui élimine toutes les graisses et équilibre la nourriture que nous ingérons.

-D'accord, donc salle de muscu et salle de gym?

-Nous allons être plus productifs. Il y a du bois à couper sur des terres pas loin d'ici. Je les aies louées pour la journée. Tu vas enfiler des gants en maille pour te protéger les mains et tu abattras les arbres manuellement. Puis tu les couperas en bout de 60 cm que tu empileras dans une remorque. Je me chargerais de l'amener ici.

-En volant?

-Non avec un camion. Ça te fera du bois pour l'hiver. Si tu en as pas besoin, ce ne sera pas le cas de tes visiteurs et de ta progéniture.

-C'est intelligent, d'où t'es venue l'idée?

-J'ai passé la soirée d'hier avec un homme et nous avons regardé Karaté Kid. Nous aurions pu apprendre à attraper des mouches avec des baguettes mais je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

ooo

_Quatre heures et 20 stères de bois plus tard_

Nous prenions un chocolat chaud devant la cheminée où le feu venait de s'enflammer.

-Ton mari viens te voir ce soir? Je vais peut être devoir y aller.

-Je pense. Il va falloir l'habituer à ta présence mais nous allons attendre que son créateur reparte. Il sera sûrement moins coopératif et compréhensif.

-Oui mais je tiens à ma peau alors nous allons attendre quelque temps, d'accord?

-Oui et merci pour tout. Tu peux envoyer la facture de la location à Éric il sera heureux de s'en charger.

-Je le ferais. Aller; viens dans mes bras.

Nous nous sommes enlacés un bon moment avant de nous dire au revoir, nous réconfortant mutuellement.

Vivre seul était éprouvant pour Claude. Il y a encore quelques temps, il vivait avec ses deux sœurs, et, d'un coup, il se retrouve seul dans une grande maison, à la tête d'un petit pactole.

ooo

_Je serais en retard, je dois boire correctement avant de te rejoindre. Donne moi une demie heure. Le Roi a appelé. Je t'aime. _

Ok, donc il allait se servir à la source. Je suis sure que Ophélie serait consentante. Je savais qu'il faisait ca pour moi mais le savoir boire une autre femme me perturbait. Je ne m'occupais pas du bar ce soir, mon mari ne voulait pas me confier plusieurs soirées bondées de suite. Et c'était mieux ainsi, ma maison me manquait.

_Je suis à Bon Temps. Je peux passer j'ai une enquête à te confier._

_Je t'attends. Bill_

Je frappais à sa porte quinze seconde plus tard.

-Entre Sookie, je t'en prie.

Il avait les traits tirés mais ma présence lui faisait plaisir. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, la décence m'interdisait d'aller dans sa tête, après tout, je savais qu'il ne me ferait jamais consciemment souffrir.

-J'ai appris que tu avais changé mais ton odeur est vraiment différente. C'est à la fois agréable et perturbant.

-Merci.

-De quoi veux tu me parler?

-Il y a t-il un moyen de savoirs quels vampires ont fait appel à des elfes tueurs à gage récemment.

-Donne moi leurs noms, je peux pirater meurs comptes bancaires, si ils ont reçu leur rémunération je réussirais.

-Ils sont morts.

-Je vais tout de même tenter le coup.

-Merci. Et la Mélanie dont je t'ai parlé hier est une espionne, tu peux chercher à en savoir plus?

-Oui, le Roi m' appelé pour me demander la même chose hier soir. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. Tu veux que je commence par quoi?

-Les elfes. Tiens, mon cousin a écrit leurs noms et l'endroit où ils résident sur Terre.

-Ça devrait suffire. Tu es en danger?

-Pas plus que d'habitude, soufflais-je, pragmatique.

-Prends soin de toi Sookie.

-Toi aussi Bill, et passe au Croquemitaine à l'occasion, ca me ferait plaisir.

-J'y penserais. Je te recontacte dès que j'en saurais plus.

-Bubba a passé la nuit ici?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'occupe de le nourrir correctement.

-A bientôt Bill.

Je lui fis la bise pour lui dire au revoir mais il m'enlaça quelques secondes avant de me laisser partir.

Décidément, ça devenait une habitude.

Je me dépêchais de courir pour ne pas que mon mari ne s'inquiète.

ooo

Nous étions dans notre lit, repus. Éric avait sa tête contre mon ventre.

-Je t'aime déjà petit bébé.

-Tu feras un très bon papa.

C'étaient nos premières paroles intelligibles depuis notre retour.

-Il sera là début février si tout se passe bien. J'ai parlé à mon cousin, à noël il devrait être en mesure de nous donner le sexe.

-C'est tôt. Que voudrais -tu?

-Ca m'a surpris moi aussi et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas. Et toi?

-Je pense que je serais plus à l'aise avec un petit garçon. Mais après tout, c'est nouveau pour moi. Même si depuis que nous avons dut nous occuper de ton petit cousin je me dis que ce n'est pas si difficile. Mais j'ai tellement peur de mal faire.

-C'est si humain comme comportement.

-Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je me sens de plus en plus souvent impuissant, terrorisé, heureux, joyeux.

-Humain en un mot.

Après un moment de blanc, je repris la parole:

-le roi a appelé?

-Oui, pour dire qu'il avait demandé à Bill de mener une enquête sur l'espionne que tu as repéré. J'en profite pour te dire que je suis fier de toi, comment as tu fais?

-Et bien je savais qu'elle me mentait, lui confiais-je. Mais je ne savais pas vraiment à propos de quoi car elle pensait en portugais. Alors j'ai envoyé sa description à Bill par texto et il m' a confié qu'elle venait de l'Utah et non du Mississippi. Alors forcément, j'ai su qu'il y avait un problème. J'ai été voir Bill tout à l'heure mais je lui ai confié une autre recherche. Je ne pense pas que cette espionne ne soit un danger imminent.

-Raconte moi ma belle amante.

Je lui rapportais les propos de mon cousin.

-Les elfes m'ont déjà proposé leurs services en effet, mais je préfère accomplir ce genre de travail moi même. Je ne fais pas confiance aux autres espèces.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi.

-Mais je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont tout aussi cruels que certains vampires. Quand aux gobelins, je sais que le docteur Ludwig a des liens de parenté avec eux .

Bizarrement je m'en doutais tiens. Je poussais un soupir de contrariété. J'en avais marre de toute cette histoire. Je restais dans mes pensées sombres quand mon mari me secoua.

-Ton téléphone sonne ma chérie.

Je me demande qui pouvais m'appeler à minuit passé.

-Allo?

-Sookie, c'est Sandra.

-Comment avez vous eut mon numéro?

-Une vampire du nom de Pam me l'a donné quand j'ai appelé au Croquemitaine. Vous auriez du me laisser votre numéro.

-J'ai oublié. Que voulez vous?

-Deux vamp rodent autour de chez nous. Mon petit ami est là mais je ne veux pas mettre Hunter en danger. Je ne sais pas si nous serons de taille à les affronter.

-Ne bougez surtout pas, j'arrive tout de suite. Laissez moi dix minutes, faites comme si vous n'avez rien entendu surtout.

-Bien.

-Dites à Hunter qu'il peut me contacter. Mon schéma mental a été modifié, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'inquiète.

-A tout de suite.

Je raccrochais. Éric avait déjà sortit son portable.

-J'appelle Pam. Appius est au courant de son existence, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Elle le mettra au courant mais je ne sais pas s'il acceptera de nous aider.

-Nous serons assez fort à deux, mettons nous en route tout de suite.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-C'est Bubba annonçais-je.

-Il sera utile.

-Salut Bubba. Tu te souviens de Hunter, mon neveu? Nous allons le sauver.

-Ouah, vous êtes drôlement pressée Mam'zelle Sookie.

-Tais toi Bubba, c'est vraiment grave. Éric avait parlé de sa voix de général en chef. Il se mit à courir, nous allions aller plus vite en courant.

Je volais presque, Bubba légèrement à la traîne et Éric en avant. Nous passion d'abord au bar pour prendre Pam qui nous montrerait le chemin.

Appius et Pam étaient devant le bar:

-Je prends la direction des évènements. Voici un sac de liens en argent, et des gants. Nous somme suffisamment forts pour les prendre vivants. Blesser les, quitte à leur arracher un membre, mais surtout ne les tuez pas. Sookie entrera directement. Elle mènera l'enquête de l'intérieur afin de nous apporter des informations qui pourraient être très utile. Pam agira avec Éric et moi avec vous.

-Ok Msieur, approuva Bubba.

Les ordres n'étaient pas compliqués et ça lui allait parfaitement. Je visitais sa tête: un grand vide reposant.

_Tata tata, j'ai entendu Sandra s'inquiéter. Et il y a des vampires pas loin._

_Est ce que tu reconnais un des vides qui t'entoure?_

_Non, je les connais pas._

_Nous arrivons à cinq. Je rentrerai directement, il y aura juste à ouvrir la porte._

_Oui tata. Tu as changé, j'ai eu du mal à entrer dans ta tête._

_Désolé, je ne t'aie pas entendu tout de suite. J'aurais ouvert la porte_ plaisantais-je. J'avais levé toutes mes barrières en grand de peur qu'il se retrouve à l'extérieur.

Pendant ce temps, Éric avait prit ma main et je le suivais.

-C'est tout près annoncais-je. Il y a deux vampires, ils ont chacun de quoi enflammer la maison, ils veulent les pousser à sortir. Une femme et un homme. Je ne peux pas déterminer leurs ages. Je ne vois pas de dons particuliers. Il reste 500m. Prenez la droite, il sont ensemble.

La maison était un peu à part, certes pas aussi éloignée que la mienne mais je ne recensais pas de voisins.

-Il va falloir les séparer, annonça Appius. Sookie, à l'abri et tout de suite. Aucun risque inutile.

-Nous sommes repérés, soufflais-je.

-Alors, A l'attaque! cria le très très vieux vampire, survolté.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à quelques centimètre de mon nez. Une masse me sauta dans les bras:

-Tata.

-Je suis contente de te voir Hunter. Tu ne risques plus rien, tu es en sécurité ici.

Sandra me tendit une main qui se voulait chaleureuse.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font là mais je vous assure que je paierais pour ce service.

-Non, ils sont tous très heureux de se battre. Et puis ils travaillent tous plus ou moins pour mon mari et il est hors de question qu'il vous demande quoi que ce soit.

-Merci beaucoup. Laissez moi vous présenter Franck, mon fiancé.

-Sookie Stackhouse.

-Nordman, tata.

-Oui mon petit chéri, tu as raison.

-Je suis pas petit d'abord.

-Je dois suivre la bataille. Tu veux bien me laisser me concentrer quelques secondes?

-Je peux venir sur tes genoux?

-Tu n'as pas le droit de venir dans ma tête alors. Tu es trop jeune pour voir ça.

-Je serais sage promis.

Je partis dans la tête de mon mari, et je vis deux vampires ligotés. Il se chargerait de me raconter la bataille plus tard. Déjà, Pam et Appius les transportaient ailleurs.

-C'est fini, aucun blessé. Ils sont tous deux ligotés.

On frappa à la porte. Ce fut Sandra qui en bonne maîtresse des lieux alla ouvrir. Mais en voyant mon mari elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Tout le contraire de mon neveu qui se retrouva en 5 secondes chronomètre en main.

-Tonton, tu m'as manqué. T'es venu arrêter les méchants?

Franck, bien que changeling, était terrifié par Éric. Il faut dire qu'il est doué pour s'imposer. Même avec un enfant dans les bras, il gardait un visage froid en public.

-Nous allons les emmener pour les interroger. Si il y a un quelconque lien avec vous, je vous transmettrais le message. Sookie et moi devons repartir à Bon Temps, les interrogatoires auront lieu demain. Voici une carte contenant nos adresses et numéros.

Son ton était dénué de sentiment, presque inquiétant, mais Hunter sentait sa main faire des cercles dans son dos, à l'abri des regards, et pas une seule seconde il cessa de se sentir en sécurité.

-Bien, tout ceci me parait correct. Tu viens Hunter, il est temps d'aller au lit.

-Je peux pas venir avec vous tata? Juste pour cette nuit?

Je vis dans les yeux de Sandra enfin dans son esprit, de l'inquiétude à nous laisser mon neveu, mais essentiellement du réconfort de pouvoir profiter de son fiancé sans que Hunter ne se retrouve dans leurs têtes. De plus, elle avait de la famille à visiter pour Noël qui arrivait dans moins de deux semaines.

-Hunter pourrait montrer sa chambre à Éric. Franck les accompagnerait.

-Ca me parait bien. Vous pouvez entrer. Et Hunter ne court pas dans les escaliers, compris?

-Oui tati.

J'attendis qu'ils soient montés pour reprendre la parole.

-Vous pourriez prendre deux semaines de vacances, ce n'est pas facile d'assumer un enfant télépathe.

-J'ai de la famille à visiter et Noël entouré de dizaines d'humains de base risque d'être difficile. Il ne doit rentrer à l'école que l'année prochaine. et il ne va pas toujours au jardin d'enfants.

-Je peux assurer pendant cette période.

-Et puis ça vous fera de l'entraînement. C'est prévu pour quand?

-Comment?

-Et bien je suis une femme qui travaille avec des femmes enceintes, je suis masseuse spécialisée. Je les aide pour soulager leurs maux de dos.

-Il arrivera début février c'est un peu particulier.

-Je m'en doute. Toutes mes félicitations.

-Revenons à Hunter.

-Prenez le. Il lui faudrait des papiers, je pense que vous saurez vous en charger.

-Oui, merci pour tout. Je vais vous reverser une pension alimentaire.

-Je ne peux pas dire non, ça coute cher d'assumer un enfant.

-Je vais prendre quelques affaires mais pour le reste nous ferons les magasins.

-Très bien, montons préparer son sac. J'ai été au domicile de mon frère, il n'y était pas. J'en ai profité pour lui prendre toutes ses affaires, qu'il se sente mieux. Mais il est toujours seul. Je l'aime beaucoup mais ça ne suffit pas toujours.

Le message était passé, elle le faisait par obligation, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennui.

-Très bien, je le déposerai après le jour de l'an, ça vous va?

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre

Claude et Hunter vont se faire plus présents par la suite. Une idée de lieu où je peux les emmener?

La venue d'un nouveau né se fait imminente. Des suppositions sur qui et quoi?

Merci à lola990, lolivamp, xmisspixie, saratheo pour leurs reviews. C'est pour vous que j'écris et savoir que j'ai des lecteurs réguliers me pousse à toujours respecter mes délais.

A Dimanche prochain

Ptitelulu

* * *

-C'est parfait.

ooo

Nous courrions en direction de chez moi, à deux heures du matin, Hunter dans une couverture dans les bras de mon mari, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-On est arrivés mon petit chéri. Éric va aller te mettre dans ton lit. Tu auras ta propre chambre.

Ses yeux clignotèrent une dernière fois et il sombra de l'autre coté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Éric et moi nous mettions en veille, dans mon lit, profitant d'une étreinte réconfortante.

La journée de demain et toutes celles à venir seraient sportives.


	30. Au zoo

Éric se trouvait dans le placard de mon neveu, mon neveu dormait dans mon lit et moi, et bien moi je finissais de préparer mon petit déjeuner. Enfin notre petit déjeuner.

Mon neveu s'était réveillé lorsque Éric avait rejoint son lit alors il me l'avait apporté. Lire ses rêves était très reposant, relaxant.

Des fois, quelques vampires faisaient leur apparition, mais à chaque fois, et pour mon plus grand amusement, Éric venait leur botter le derrière. A un moment, il portait même un slip bleu! (pur délire de ma part sur ce coup là)

Mais peu à peu, ses rêves s'estompaient: il se réveillait.

-Tata? En deux secondes j'étais à ses cotés.

-Je suis là petit cœur.

-C'est les vacances?

-Et oui, tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'au jour de l'an.

-Je vais avoir des cadeaux?

-Bien sur. Nous allons même aller passer l'après midi au zoo. Il y en a un pas loin d'ici.

-Je suis jamais allé dans un zoo. On peut lire les pensées des animaux?

-Non, malheureusement non. Ils ne réfléchissent pas vraiment ils suivent leur instinct.

-Oh, soupira-t-il, déçu. Il y aura des lions?

-Bien sur.

-Ah, super. On part quand? Il passait de la peine à la joie en quelques micro secondes.

-Il faut d'abord que tu te lèves.

Il sauta debout sur le lit.

-Et voilà!

-Que l'on parte déjeuner.

-Vite tata. Ça va refroidir.

-Minute jeune homme. Enfile donc un gilet. Il ne fait pas chaud. Il y a une robe de chambre dans ta valise.

-Je ne vais pas réveiller tonton?

-Cherche le. regarde dans quelle pièce il se trouve. Je tapotais sa tête pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'attendais de lui.

-Il est sous ma chambre?

-Exactement. Mais écoute moi bien, il y a beaucoup de gens qui détestent les vampires; tu ne dois dire à personne où il se trouve. Même pas à Pam même pas à quelqu'un que je connaît. A personne jamais. On pourrait le tuer. Tu comprends?

-C'est promis. Je le protégerais. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait de cette manière mais de toute manière ce n'était pas plus mal.

-Alors, elle vient cette robe de chambre?

-J'y vole tata, j'y vole.

Je repartais faire cuire les pancakes que j'avais préparé et remis une tasse de café noir en route. Ne pas dormir avait l'avantage de ma laisser beaucoup de temps pour entretenir ma maison et faire de la cuisine sophistiquée dès le matin. Enfin faire des pancakes!

-J'ai même mis des chaussons.

-C'est parfait petit cœur.

-Je suis pas petit.

-Je suis plus grande que toi.

-Éric est plus grand que toi.

-Bon mangeons.

Ce débat était sans fin. Quoique il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus de gens plus grand que mon mari qui passait les deux mètres.

-Ch'est super bon.

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

-Oups.

ooo

-Je dois aller courir un peu. Tu veux monter sur mon dos?

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien je cours beaucoup plus vite maintenant. Ça pourrait être drôle.

-On y va! On y va!

-Manteau. Bonnet. Écharpe.

-Je les enfile.

-Je t'aide à mettre tes gants.

-Je peux venir sur ton dos maintenant.

-Aller petit monstre, à cheval.

Je courrais jusqu'à chez Bill, me promenant dans les bois environnants, sans jamais trop m'éloigner.

Et Hunter? Et bien il riait aux éclats, ravi de la ballade.

ooo

-Je peux venir manger ce midi cousine?

-J'ai un jeune homme en pension, tu es capable de te tenir?

-Ça fait parti de la formation express pour les futurs parents?

-Non, il profite de ces vacances! Et je compte bien que cela ne change pas de si tôt.

-Je serais là dans dix minutes.

ooo

-Hunter, mon cousin va venir manger. tu devrais faire un tour dans mon esprit que je t'explique en quoi il est différent.

_C'est bon tata._

_Il travaille dans un bar. C'est une fée. Tu ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées. Il est très fort. Tu ne dois pas lui parler de tonton Éric. _

_Promis. Je serais très sage. _

Nous mettions la table en équipe. Enfin je contrôlais qu'il prenait les assiettes une par une afin de limiter la casse au maximum; Et avec mes supers réflexes il n'y eut ni morts ni blessés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte, Hunter se précipita pour aller ouvrir mais se stoppa quelques centimètres avant. Il se concentra sur la signature mentale et la compara à celle que je recevais. Il m'adressa un regard interrogateur.

-Tu peux ouvrir, il n'y a aucun risque. Mais c'est très bien, je suis fière de toi.

-Entrer Monsieur.

-Bonjour jeune homme, je suis Claude. Mon cousin, plus beau que jamais, dans une simple tenue jean T-shirt apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Moi, c'est Hunter. Et tata est là bas.

-Bonjour cousine. Viens dans mes bras.

Sachant que son contact me faisait un bien fou, je l'enlaçais tendrement.

-J'ai faim moi, protesta Hunter.

-Jeune homme, faites attention à votre langage plait-il!

-Excuse moi tata, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je préfère ça. Allez vous lavez les mains tous les deux. Et à table.

-Je.. commença à protester Claude.

Mais devant mon haussement de sourcil interrogateur, il se tut et exécuta mon ordre.

Nous primes place autour de la blanquette de veau, et après avoir servi tout le monde, je m'interrogeais. Devions nous prononcer un benedicte? Je le faisais avec ma grand mère lorsque j'étais jeune mais depuis mes principes avaient vraiment changé.

-Prenons nous les mains: Nous sommes conscients de la chance que nous avons de pouvoir profiter de ce repas en famille et nous pensons à tous ceux qui sont dans le besoin. Amen.

-Amen

-Amen

-C'était comme à la maison repris mon neveu. Ou presque.

-Et bien tu vois Hunter, tout le monde ne croit pas en Dieu. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas mesurer la chance que tu as.

-Tout cela est nouveau pour moi par contre, dit Claude.

-Est ce que les vampires font pareil?

-Heu on, je ne crois pas dis-je.

-Cela pourrait être drôle, dit mon cousin, tout sourire.

-Bon, on arrête les pensées morbides. Bon appétit.

-Alors Sookie, où vivrez vous lorsque le bébé arrivera?

-Quel bébé tata?

-Oups

Après un bon regard noir étincelant de fureur bien placé, je pris le temps de répondre à mon neveu:

-Et bien je suis enceinte. Et d'ici février mars, tu devrais avoir de un petit cousin ou une petite cousine avec lequel jouer.

-Ah bon? Je sentai un soupçon de déception de peur et d'indécision dans sa voix.

-Tu sera toujours très important pour moi. Et je pourrais essayer d'avoir plus de temps pour toi. Je devrais sûrement arrêter de travailler quelques temps.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Et même si je n'en suis pas sure pour l'instant, mais mon enfant aura peut être certaine capacités.

-Comme nous?

-C'est ca.

Claude observait notre échange, comprenant peu à peu et de mieux en mieux la situation.

-Nous allons au zoo cet après midi. Tu veux venir Claude? Changeais-je rapidement de sujet.

-Ce serait avec plaisir. Nous pourrions faire connaissance Hunter et moi.

-Ca va être rigolo !

ooo

Une fois la table débarrassée, mon neveu rhabillé, mon cousin briefé, nous prenions la voiture de ce dernier.

Le zoo ne se situait qu'à quelques miles, dans le bayou. De nombreux félins et reptiles y étaient présents et celui ci était assez réputé. je comptais sur l'hiver pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde, les lieux très fréquentés n'étaient pas très agréables pour mon neveu. C'est aussi pour cette raison que nous n'y restions que quelques heures.

ooo

-Pourquoi Claude est reparti directement sans sortir de sa voiture?

-Et bien, il n'aime pas la nuit, il a peur du noir alors il s'est dépêché de rentrer.

-Tu mens.

-Les vampires ne peuvent pas se controler si ils se trouvent face à des fées.

-Tonton peut être très méchant s'il veut.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Mais avec moi il sera toujours gentil.

-Sauf si tu fais des bêtises. Mais i ne te fera pas de mal. Il se contentera de te punir.

-Comme au jardin d'enfant.

-Exactement.

-Nous allons te réchauffer une assiette de veau.

-Et toi?

-Et bien je vais boire du sang la nuit à présent.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien mon sang est très différent des autres alors je me suis transformée.

-Je vais me transformer moi aussi quand je serais grand?

-Non, c'est aussi arrivé parce que je suis amoureuse d'Éric.

-Et ça te gène toi de devoir boire du sang?

-Non, pas vraiment. Tant que je peux sortir la journée pour passer des journées au zoo avec mon neveu préféré.

-Tonton dort encore?

-Je ne sais pas, écoute.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

-Non, il bouge un tout petit peu.

-Il va se lever. On lui fait chauffer à manger?

-Oui, les bouteilles sont dans le frigo. Tu en prends deux?

-Et voilà tata.

Je les mis dans le micro ondes puis fis réchauffer sur le gaz un plat pour mon neveu.

-C'est chaud tata.

-Alors viens t 'asseoir.

-Salut Hunter, bonsoir ma chérie.

-Tonton!

Mon neveu s'envola littéralement pour atterrir dans ses bras.

-Tu as été sage?

-On a été au zoo, il y avait des lions et des girafes et un monsieur très gentil mais il a dut repartir pour pas que tu sois méchant avec lui même si moi je sais que tu seras gentil si je suis là.

-Respire bonhomme. Je vois que tu as passé une journée amusante. Je pense que tu devrais aller manger ce que tata a préparé pour toi.

-Et il y a même du sang pour vous alors on peut y aller tous les deux.

-Si tu veux mais tu dois marcher.

-Tu restes ici ce soir?

-Oui, je vais peut être partir cette nuit mais tu seras déjà en train de dormir.

Hunter bailla avant de répondre.

-Je suis même pas fatigué.

-Et moi je pense le contraire. Et puis je pourrais te lire une histoire après manger pour que tu t'endormes.

-C'est vrai?

-Bien sur.

_Pam arrivera vers onze heures. Ils auront procédé à l'interrogatoire. _

L'attente serait longue d'ici à ce soir.

* * *

Désolée du retard mais avec mon emploi du temps plein à craquer je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je pense publier tous les quinze jours pour pouvoir prendre un peu d'avance.

Laissez tout de même des reviews.

A bientôt

Ptitelulu


	31. Torture

Pam arriva, des ondes de colère émanant d'elle à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mon visage du refléter de a tristesse puisque Éric me regarda, inquiet.  
-Pam approche, elle est vraiment très très en colère.  
-Tu sais pourquoi?  
-Je vais attendre qu'elle arrive pour lui demander, ça ne se fait pas.  
Je livrais en fait un réel combat intérieur pour ne pas courir à sa rencontre et la harceler de questions.  
-Entre, ordonnais-je alors qu'elle allait frapper à la porte.  
-Bonsoir vous deux.  
-Abrège je t'en prie. Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient là?  
-On les a envoyé pour tuer ton neveu.  
-Qui?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Ils ne le savent pas.  
-Comment?  
-Il avaient un objet avec ton odeur et ils devaient retrouver une maison où elle était présente ou alors celle de l'un des membres de ta famille.  
-Je n'ai jamais été là bas.  
-Mais ton odeur ressemblait beaucoup à celle de ton neveu. Bien que aujourd'hui elles soient un peu plus différente, un traqueur aurait été capable de relever la petite partie semblable.  
-L'homme en est un.  
-Tu crois qu'il a un rapport avec le fait que ton créateur se soit fait attaqué ?  
-Oui, ils ont du engager d'autres hommes de main qui ont relevé ta trace près de chez Claude mais en tant qu'être féerique une loi quelconque ou une morale a du les empêcher de s'en prendre à lui alors ils ont peut être voulu attaquer le premier vampires qu'ils allaient croiser en espérant qu'il vous achève.  
-Mais il aurait pu tuer n'importe qui.  
-Ils s'en moquent si tu veux mon avis.  
-Comment remonter au cerveau?  
-Tu pourrais aller les interroger.  
-Et Hunter?  
-Je ne sais pas. Tu peux choisir que je t'accompagne et que Pam le surveille ou le contraire.  
-Je préfèrerais que tu restes ici, si Hunter se réveille il risque d'être inquiet .  
-Très bien, mais je te préviens, tu vas devoir prendre sur toi, ils ne seront pas en pleine forme.  
J'inspirais une grande bouffée d'air familial pour me donner du courage et hochais la tête. J'embrassais tendrement mon mari et une fois mon échauffement personnel accompli, je pris la main de Pam et nous partîmes en courant en direction du sous sol du ranch de Pam où ils avaient procédés à "l'interrogatoire".  
Nous étions à près d'un kilomètre de son domicile quand j'ai commencé à ressentir des ondes de douleurs. J'ai alors commencé à mesurer l'ampleur de la situation: interroger ces deux vampires en pénétrant leurs pensées allait impliquer de ressenti leur douleur. Mais les laisser en pleine santé pourrait leur garantir une protection mentale qui, s'en être réellement totalement handicapante serait tout de même une gêne assez conséquente.  
Je ralentis le pas et Pam en fit autant. Elle ne posa aucune question et essayait même de vider son esprit autant que possible.  
-Pourquoi étais tu en colère?  
-Ils ont cassé une de mes paires de pince favorites.  
-Ok, c'est tout?  
-Oui, désolée, tu as du t'inquiéter inutilement.  
-Tu ne peux pas t'excuser de penser ou d'avoir des émotions. Mais tu les as salement amochés alors si tu pouvais faire le vide total, j'aimerais avoir un soutien.  
-C'est bon là?  
Je pris ses épaules dans mes mains, elle fit de même et et je levais toutes mes barrières, m'envolant à toute vitesse dans la salle de torture. Elle était pleine de sang mais les prisonniers ne se regardaient pas entre eux, et je crois que ne pas les voir me rassurait. Clancy de trouvait près de la porte et les surveillait mais je ne voulais pas aller voir dans sa tête pour l'instant, je préférais fouiller leurs pensées pour être sur de ne passer à coté d'aucune information importante.  
Ils pensaient à leurs douleurs, ils savaient qu'ils allaient mourir et attendaient cette mort avec impatience.  
-Nous allons avancer, j'arrive à dissocier leurs douleurs et leurs pensées, je vais devoir passer à l'interrogatoire actif, la face passive vient de se montrer inutile.  
Je commençais à marcher d'une allure très vive en direction de la maison. Pam renforça sa prise sur mon bras pour m'inciter à marcher à une allure plus humaine.  
L'homme s'appelait Jean, il n'était pas particulier, un petit peu simplet mais un très bon guerrier. La femme, Jeanne, était sa filleule, elle était à peine plus jeune que lui mais ne valait pas grand chose en combat rapproché. Elle était le cerveau et manipulait son parrain à la perfection.  
Je la détestais d'emblée, j'avais quelque chose contre les femmes manipulatrices, elle me rappelait quelque peu la marraine de Bill et si je devais la torturer quelques secondes, je le ferais avec plaisir.  
Leurs pensées étaient très facilement accessibles mais m'approcher allait me permettre d'accroître mon pouvoir. J'allais également devoir les hypnotiser ou du moins essayer. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance, ils seraient des cobayes.  
Clancy s'inclina devant moi lorsque je passais le seuil de la porte. J'étais devenu un être digne de respect mais surtout dangereux.  
Il vient ensuite ouvrir une trappe menant au sous sol par un bel escalier.  
Je descendis prudemment, recherchant des indices, manipulant leurs pensées en tous sens, je lisais le livre à toute vitesse mais sans résultat.  
Ils étaient pendus au plafond, tous deux face à la table de torture. Quand ils me sentirent, des ondes de terreur absolue envahirent pièce, me submergèrent quelques secondes avant que je ne les refoule loin de moi.  
Je me plaçais dans leurs champ de vision:  
-Vous savez tous deux ce dont je suis capable, n'est ce pas?  
-On vous a envoyé vous en prendre à mes proches, espérant de faire souffrir indirectement et me faire sentir coupable. Ça aurait pu marcher mais je suis sur tous les plans.  
-Je n'aime pas particulièrement la torture alors soit vous me dites de suite qui vous a engagé soit je demande à Pam de continuer.  
La femme prit la parole:  
-Nous ne savons pas qui nous a engagé!  
-Je sais que c'est faux.  
-Vous avez raison, reprit l'homme. C'est un vampire du New Jersey. Il a un espion dans le coin et voulait e débarrasser de vous car vous êtes trop puissante. Ces barrières misent à nue, je savais qu'il venait de dire tout ce qu'il savait.  
-Vous lez vous mourir rapidement? demandais je au vampire mâle.  
-Vous feriez ça?  
Il n'était pas coupable de grand chose juste crédule et amoureux. Il ne savait même pas pour Hunter, il savait juste qu'ils devraient tuer deux changelings.  
-Pam. Ele apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Tue le très rapidement, sans aucune douleur.  
Jeanne quand à elle hurlait à la mort depuis que son parrain avait changé de camp.  
-Par contre vous, vous allez souffrir.  
Je m'approchais et commençais à décrire des scènes d'horreur, je prenait tous ses sentiments négatifs les amplifiant, les rendant insupportables et je les lui ré-insufflai.  
Lorsque elle oublia même son nom, je fis demi tour, déposai un baiser sur la joue de Pam, lui souhaitais de bien s'amuser et repartis rapidement en direction de ma maison et des hommes de ma vie.

* * *

_Un tout petit chapitre pour une fille qui est submergée de travail. Mais promis, je m'organise et le prochain sera un chapitre digne de ce nom._

_Laissez tout de même un petit mot,_

_Ptitelulu_


	32. Noël

Nous étions la veille de Noël. Éric avait décidé de laisser Clancy s'occuper du bar en contrepartie il assumerait le 31 décembre.

L'arrivée du bébé approchait, il ne nous restait que deux mois selon Claude, et nous essayions de nous organiser afin de pouvoir être le plus présents possible pour ce petit. Hunter s'amusait bien et était tout excité par la venue de Noël bien qu'il ne croit plus au père Noël. En même temps quand vous pouvez entendre les pensées de tout le monde, il n'y a plus beaucoup de place pour les secrets.

Je travaillais deux soirs par semaine. Éric trois. Nous n'étions pas retourné voir Felipe mais celui ci était venu quelques jours.

Nous l'avions mis au courant de la situation et il avait été très compréhensif. Mes missions étaient peu nombreuses ou alors un homme était enchaîné et je devais obtenir des aveux. Formulés ou non.

« Tata ... Tata ! »

« Excuse moi mon chéri je réfléchissais au programme de la journée. »

« Ce matin on voit tonton Jason qui nous accompagne en course. Ensuite c'est cousin Claude. Et ce soir on voit tonton. «

« Il y aura Pam aussi, elle ne travaille pas. «

« Youpi » ! Aurais-je omis de préciser que mon neveu était fan de Pam? Elle lui avait en effet servi de nourrice quelques soirs puisque Éric voulait absolument être présent au bar quand j'y travaillais.

« Allez jeune homme va dans ton bain! » Il couru à la salle de bain et je n'eus pas le cœur à le réprimander. Après tout, les petits garçons qui adoraient prendre leurs bain ne courraient pas les rues.

Lorsque mon frère débarqua nous étions prêts à partir et Hunter se précipita dans la voiture.

« Et ben dis donc il en a de l'enthousiasme ce petit bonhomme. »

« C'est Noël Jason ! »

« Excuse moi sœurette. Tu sais que je suis pas trop fêtes familiales »

Mon frère eut un regard teinté de désespoir et je dis un tour dans l'esprit de mon neveu pour vérifier que ses barrières étaient en place. Depuis ma transformation il ne détectait plus ma présence dans son esprit. Mais des que je vis son mur je revins à la réalité. Chacun avait droit à son jardin secret.

Nous avions fait les courses pour les repas de cet après midi et de ce soir. Bien que le menu serait très simple : du sang.

Nous avions acheté un petit costume pour Hunter et une robe pour moi. Il s'était remarquablement bien débrouillé et j'étais fière de lui. Mais le pauvre était épuisé et avait dormi tout le trajet du retour. Jason l'avait porté dans son lit et nous prenions un café ensemble.

« Alors, avec Éric? »

Je voyais qu'il faisait des efforts énormes pour m'en parler et je décidais de jouer le jeu et d'être franche.

« Et bien il m'aide énormément avec mes pouvoirs comme je te l'ai dit. Il est très attentionné envers moi. Et tu vas être tonton. »

Je vis la stupeur se peindre sur son visage. J'appréhendais quelque peu sa réaction. Il restait mon frère et son avis comptait énormément pour moi.

« Il est prévu pour quand ? » Je ne pouvais pas savoir à son visage ni au ton de sa voix les émotions qui le traversaient.

« Dans deux mois. Ma grossesse est assez particulière ... »

« Je m'en doute. Et bien bah c'est une bonne nouvelle félicitation. Il est bien d'Eric ? Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. »

« Bien sur que c'est lui le père ! Et je suis capable d'enfanter. »

« Vous connaissez le sexe ? »

« Bientôt. J'ai demandé à Claude qui me l'annoncera pour Noël. »

Ses rapports avec Claude restaient très limités.

« Je vais y aller Sookie. Prends soin de toi. »

« Merci Jason. »

Nos rapports s'étaient quelque peu dégradés mais le voir me faisait toujours très plaisir.

En retournant dans le séjour, je vis qu'il avait déposé deux paquets au pied du sapin et je souris. Mon frère restait mon frère.

Je finissais de préparer le déjeuner quand j'entendis Claude arriver. Je partis réveiller mon neveu.

Il me sourit et se leva en silence ses petits yeux toujours à moitié fermés.

« Tonton Claude est là ? » Il était trop fatigué pour se servir de ses pouvoirs et je le comprenais. De plus il n'y aurait plus d'êtres humains jusqu'à ce soir. C'était l'occasion pour lui de se reposer correctement.

« Oui il vient d'arriver. Nous allons prendre une boisson dans le salon et lorsque tu seras en forme nous passerons à table. Ensuite nous ferons notre échange de cadeaux. »

« J'aime bien ça les cadeaux moi, chuchota-t-il. »

« Aller va donc te débarbouiller à la salle de bain mon petit homme. »

« Oui Tata. Je pourrais avoir du jus de pêche ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? »

« S'il te plaît ma tata préférée. »

« Sans aucun problème mon neveu préféré.

« Bonjour cousine, » me dit Claude, les bras emplis de paquets.

« Bonjour Claude. Tu m'as l'air bien chargé va donc mettre tout cela sous le sapin dans le salon. »

« Ah les humains et leurs coutumes... »

Même si cela faisait plusieurs années que Claude vivait sur terre il ne s'intégrerait jamais réellement aux humains ordinaires il était bien trop orgueilleux pour ça.

Lorsque je le rejoignait au salon il me prit dans ses bras pour me saluer dignement. Cela nous faisait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Nous partagions tous deux notre essence féerique. Cela avait les mêmes avantages qu'une rasade de sang frais pour un vampire mais en bien moins sanglant.

« Coucou Claude. »

« Coucou Hunter. » Mon cousin s'abaissa pour lui déposer un baiser retentissant sur la joue. Bien que Hunter n'avait pas de part féerique cela lui faisait également un bien fou.

Le repas fut très agréable. Nous discutions gentiment autour de sujets neutres. Hunter s'amusait. Je n'avait pas mis une seule goutte de citron nul part et Claude se régalait. La bûche glacée fut excellente.

Nous trépignions d'impatience d'ouvrir mon cadeau. En effet j'allais découvrir qui grandissait dans mon ventre. Mon neveu lui était un enfant et en tant que tel un cadeau était aussi important qu'une des sept merveilles du monde.

Nous nous sommes assis près du sapin et je procédais à la distribution. Nous avions offert à Claude un T-Shirt du Croquemitaine et il prit très bien la plaisanterie. J'avais déniché un recueil regorgeant de légendes locales. Et il avait reçu un très joli dessin de la part du petit monstre.

Il m'avait offert un collier à base d'essence de citron et d'argent. Pour les réunions à risque m'avait-il dit. Je souris le remerciant chaudement.

Hunter avait eut beaucoup de jouets, quelques livres très imagés et un porte bonheur. Il sourit en voyant une fée incrustée dans le médaillon et sauta dans les bras de Claude, réclamant un câlin.

L'après-midi finit de se dérouler tranquillement et Claude répartit à son club de bonheur, lieu ou sa sécurité serait assurée.

OoO

Éric se réveilla de bonne heure. Hunter ne voulu pas quitter ses bras. Il était fatigué et le manque de sieste se fit sentir.

Pam débarqua une bonne heure plus tard.

« Tata, pourquoi Pam elle est passée à l'étage? Alors que normalement elle passe par la porte ! »

« Grillée Pam, tu peux nous rejoindre avec les paquets. »

« Mon petit détective préféré, tu sais que tu es très intelligent? »

Il lui adressa un sourire éclatant de fierté et consentit à quitter les bras de mon mari pour les siens.

Nous buvions un verre de sang et Hunter un lait de poule. Je voyais les yeux de ce dernier se fermer doucement et je décidais d'ouvrir les cadeaux pour qu'il puisse aller au lit.

Il reçut un bipper de la part d'Eric qui voulait être joignable si je ne l'étais pas. Il lui offrit également un petit costume pour faire comme les grands et des jouets pour chez moi chez sa tante et chez Éric.

Pam lui offrit un déguisement de vampire avec des faux crocs ce qui plus immédiatement à mon neveu.

« Mais tu sais Pam tu feras toujours plus peur que moi. Et pis tu sais tout le monde à peur de tonton alors j'ai même pas besoin de faire peur. » Nous rigolions tous de bon cœur à ses mots.

Je lui avais offert un baladeur mp3 pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur autre chose dans un lieu public que les voix qui l'entoureraient. Il était certes capable d'assurer en public mais il restait humain et avait le droit d'avoir ses faiblesses. Il restait un enfant de 6 ans.

Pam lui fit un bisou et nous sommes allés le mettre au lit. En quelques secondes seulement ses yeux se fermèrent et son esprit passa en mode veille. Nous l'embrassions et retournions voir la filleule de mon mari.

« Voilà pour toi Sookie. » J'ouvris une boite pour y trouver des objets qui me rendirent écarlate. Je vis un ensemble de sous-vêtements assez osés et des petits jouets pour adultes.

« J'adore les progrès de la technologie humaine. »

Je la remerciais du bout des lèvres et cachais la boite sous les papiers.

« Tu me remercieras plus tard de toute façon. »

Éric prit le relais pour me laisser le temps de reprendre mes esprits.

Il offrit à Pam des bons de réductions dans divers magasins ainsi que quelques adresses de jeunes filles aux tendances tendancieuses...

Je lui offris des sous vêtements qui m'auraient fait rougir il y a encore quelques mois.

« Ma femme, je sais que nous avions décider de tout acheter ensemble pour le bébé, mais je me suis dit que un petit peu d'avance se ne serait rien. » Il alla chercher un tout petit berceau. En y regardant de plus près je vis un berceau tout en bois. « La tradition voulait que le père fasse lui même le berceau. Avec quelques conseils et les moyens d'aujourd'hui, je le ... » Je le coupais en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser, les larmes aux yeux. J'entendis vaguement Pam s'éclipser puis me concentrais à nouveau sur mon mari, qui, une fois le choc passé, répondit avec ardeur, et ce toute a nuit, à mon envie d'affection.

* * *

Excusez moi pour ce retard, mon année a été très mouvementée et mon inspiration pour cette histoire ne viens plus. Je vais donc réfléchir à une fin qui devrait arriver sous peu. L'inspiration arrive pour une nouvelle fiction mis je m'assurerais de la terminer avant de vous la poster. 

Merci de laisser un petit commentaire

Lucie


	33. Naissance

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis Noël. Ils avaient été relativement calmes. Hunter était finalement repartit juste après le nouvel an. Depuis, je passais quelques soirées au bar mais mon ventre étant remarquable depuis un mois, j'avais choisi, ou plutôt mon cher mari avait choisi que je resterais à la maison. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je ressentais la fatigue. Éric relâchait la pression au bar, grâce à Pam, et passait beaucoup de temps à mes cotés.

La journée, il m'arrivait de le rejoindre, sa présence calmait le bébé.

Claude avait déterminé qu'il arriverait prochainement. Il n'avait pas pu nous en dire plus. Apparemment, mon esprit protégeait inconsciemment mon bébé de toute approche, mentale ou physique. En effet, personne ne pouvait poser sa main sur mon ventre, excepté Éric et moi. Nous pensions donc que le bébé avait sa propre protection et qu'il n'était pas totalement humain. Ou qu'une fois encore, je n'étais pas humaine et que de nouveaux dons s'activaient. Je ne savais que penser de ceci.

Depuis deux jours, j'avais quelques douleurs, et le docteur Ludwig, qui n'avait pas été en mesure de nous en apprendre plus, m'avait obligée à garder le lit. Ce soir là, les douleurs s'accentuaient, et j'aurais souhaité appeler Claude à mes cotés. Nous avions néanmoins décidé de rester à Shreveport, plus près du docteur. De plus, la maison de mon mari était bien plus pratique et plus fonctionnelle que la mienne. Et je ne pouvais pas faire venir Claude dans un repère de vampires.

Éric se réveilla alors qu'il faisait à peine nuit :

- Chérie, tu m'envoies toute ta douleur, se plaignit-il. Si cela l'avait réveillé, ça devait vraiment être horrible.

- Ce n'est pas moi, je suis désolée, je me mis à sangloter, chose très commune ces derniers temps.

- Ça va aller, viens au lit, je vais regarder ton col. Le docteur nous avait montré cela, acte le plus simple pour savoir si j'allais ou non accoucher. Comme plus personne ne pouvait m'approcher, seul Éric pouvait effectuer les gestes médicaux.

Une routine s'était établie, il posait sa main sur mon ventre, sentait le bébé bouger, souriait, lui parlait un petit peu. Puis il mesurait l'ouverture de mon col, ce qui bien sur finissait souvent en jeux coquins. Mais ces derniers jours, les douleurs nous avaient coupé toute envie d'avoir des rapports de ce type. J'avais très rapidement et énormément grossi à mon goût, mais ma nouvelle peau s'était remarquablement bien adaptée.

- Ma chère épouse, je pense que nous allons être parents.

- Quoi ? m'écriais-je en me redressant.

- Chuuut calme toi, comme a dit le médecin. Je vais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne, d'accord ?

- Non, je veux que tu restes ici, et alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre, il fut tout à coup ramené à mes cotés.

- Oups, je n'avais pas fait exprès. Mais le bébé voulait son papa à ses cotés.

- S'il te plaît, ne nous laisse pas mon chéri, je lui fis une petite moue.

- Trois secondes, le temps d'aller récupérer mon portable. Soudain, son portable arriva, de je ne sais où et atterrit dans sa main.

- Je ne voulais pas faire ça non plus.

- Calme toi ma puce, ce n'est rien, au contraire, cela nous arrange et nous y trouverons une explication rationnelle plus tard, compris? J'acquiesçais piteusement.

Je l'entendis appeler le docteur, mais n'y fit pas attention, me concentrant sur mon ventre pour tenter d'y détecter quelque chose. Mais comme depuis le début de ma grossesse l'esprit de mon bébé était indiscernable.

Soudain, Niall apparut à l'entrée de la chambre. Il essaya d'entrer mais fit face à une porte invisible.

- Bonsoir ma très chère petite fille. Tu es sur le point d'accoucher, je suis venue vous aider. Tu as déjà créer une bulle de protection pour vous trois. Elle ne disparaîtra que si ton subconscient juge ton bébé en bonne santé pour que tu puisses te concentrer sur un autre danger. Comprends tu ce que je dis ?

- Oui, à peu près. Ses paroles me semblaient lointaines mais je saisissais l'idée générale.

- Tu ne sembles pas trop souffrir.

- Non, mais je ressens toute sa douleur, comme si elle me l'envoyait. Cela doit avoir un rapport avec son don, un moyen de se protéger et de s'économiser, expliqua mon mari.

- Je vais aller te chercher du sang alors Éric, des bouteilles devraient pouvoir passer cette bulle protectrice.

Mais, miracle, comme pour son portable, des bouteilles arrivèrent, en une file indienne originale.

- Alors la bulle de protection est typique des fées, mais ça je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je pourrais être capable de le faire, mais cela nécessiterait une formule. Même en couches, Sookie nous épate.

Mon mari descendit quelques bouteilles, et choses rare, je ne sentis pas son dégoût, que son soulagement. De même, je ne percevais aucune inquiétude de sa part, contrairement aux derniers jours. Le bébé devait me mettre à l'abri des émotions nocives.

- Alors à présent Sookie, tu vas devoir te déshabiller. Cela sera plus simple. Éric tu vas te coucher à ses cotés, nu aussi si possible, afin que le bébé sache que vous êtes prêts pour lui. Et il ne nous restera plus qu'à l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Au bout de deux heures d'attente, où Éric serrait les dents de douleurs et j'essayais de m'économiser le plus possible, en respirant calmement, je sentis un besoin irrémédiable

- Je veux voir Claude et Pam

- Ma chérie, Pam travaille et Claude ne peut pas s'approcher de moi, articula mon mari, avec peine. Apparemment ma douleur ne cessait d'augmenter. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça, mais d'après Nial, dans le pire des cas, il s'évanouirait, ce qui n'était rien puisque ce n'était pas lui qui devrait mettre ce bébé au monde.

- Je Les Veux ! Tout de suite! Je ne maîtrisais plus mes paroles.

Soudain, dans un pop retentissant, Pam et mon cousin apparurent à nos cotés. Mon cousin était nu et Pam portait son uniforme. Ils me fixaient, désorientés, inquiets, apeurés. Claude fut le premier à se ressaisir et il s'exclama, en même temps que Niall :

- Ce sont des jumeaux! Je les regardaient comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Ça les prenaient souvent, des révélations comme ça ?

- Pourquoi enfin comment ... Aie! Une violente contraction se fit sentir.

- Plus tard cousine, le travail a commencé. Claude pu s'approcher de moi, je ne sais comment, et se positionna face à moi. Mon mari était complètement assommé de douleur. Le docteur choisit ce moment pour arriver, mais elle ne pu guère aller plus loin que mon arrière grand-père.

- Voilà une piqûre anesthésiante. Cela soulagera la douleur et peut-être Éric Pam voulut aller la chercher, mais celle ci explosa dans la main du docteur.

- Ce n'est rien, j'en ai d'autres, attendez je... Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase, une force invisible l'avait repoussée hors de la maison. Le enfin les bébés la considéraient comme une menace.

Aie. Une nouvelle contraction s'était emparée de moi. Très douloureuse mais je restais lucide, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Éric. Pam restait près de ma tête, tandis que Claude opérait entre mes jambes.

- Je vois une tête. C'est bon Sookie, tu vas pousser et il va sortir tout seul d'accord ? Inspire expire. Recommence. Ce n'est pas pour t'oxygéner mais pour garder prise avec la réalité, tu ne dois pas paniquer. Une autre contraction, un autre hurlement de douleur.

- Sookie, tu dois te calmer. Respire et à la prochaine tu vas devoir pousser un grand coup, cela suffira d'accord ? Allez cousine, je veux voir ma puce et elle veut découvrir le monde.

Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir ni comprendre ses paroles, mais je sus que je devrais pousser de toutes mes forces. Toute douleur me quitta, et je me concentrais, je fermais les yeux et pu presque voir venir l'autre contraction. Je respirais, l'anticipais et au moment où elle aurait du prendre possession de moi, je poussais et sentis mon bébé glisser en moi.

- Je l'ai Sookie, elle va très bien. Je vais la garder dans mes bras, tu vas devoir faire sortir ce petit mec à présent. Pam prit sa place.

- J'ai soif, Pam. Elle m'aida à porter un bouteille de sang à mes lèvres, et je me sentis mieux. Elle en donna aussi à Éric qui pu m'adresser un vague sourire avant de retomber sur le lit quelques secondes plus tard.

Le deuxième arrive. Je vis mon cousin bercer ma fille dans un angle de la pièce, loin de la porte, et retournais à mon deuxième bébé, un garçon d'après mon cousin. Je me concentrais de nouveau, et vis une contraction arriver. Bien décidée à ne pas souffrir cette fois ci, je l'accueillais aussitôt et poussait.

- Heu je vois des fesses, dit mon amie.

- Ce n'est rien Pam, entendis-je mon arrière grand père. Elle va juste devoir pousser plus fort. Il ne pourra sortir que par là de toute façon.

Je poussais à chaque fois, mais ma souffrance me parut durer des heures. Je ne souffrais pas vraiment, mais me concentrer pour appréhender chacune des contractions était épuisant, et je perdais tout contact avec la réalité. Je ne sentais que mon bébé forcer pour pouvoir sortir. Et par un miracle, je le sentis glisser hors de moi comme pour ma petite fille.

- C'est un magnifique petit garçon, s'exclama Pam

J'essayais de me redresser péniblement et Claude et Pam vinrent à mon secours. Ils m'aidèrent à me positionner et donnèrent chacun un sein à mes bébés. Je pus enfin les tenir. Seule. Ils étaient magnifiques. Ils n'avaient pas encore de cheveux mais leurs yeux bleus grands ouverts me fixaient.

C'étaient les plus beaux bébés au monde.

- Comment veux tu les appeler?

- Je ne sais pas. Je le dirais demain, à la tombée de la nuit. Et Éric ?

- Je m'en occupe. Pam s'entailla le poignet et le porta aux lèvres de son maître. Il but avidement pendant quelques minutes.

- Du sang. Bouteille pas Pam. Pam l'aida à boire et il vida les bouteilles restantes dans la chambre.

- Je ne peux toujours pas rentrer, alors je vais partir, ma petite fille. Donne leur le sein, et uniquement cela, ton corps les a alimenté pendant trois mois, et il sait mieux que nous ce dont ils ont besoin.

- Oui, d'accord. Je regardais mes bébés téter. Je souriais. Peu à peu je sentis le sommeil venir.

- Ton corps doit se reposer, ma chère femme. Je vais prendre le relais, laisse moi mes enfants.

- J'acquiesçais machinalement et mes yeux se fermèrent lentement mais sûrement.

...

J'ouvris les yeux, en pleine forme. Éric était allongé près de moi et me fixait, souriant. Je me redressais, où sont mes bébés?

- Calme toi, ils sont avec Claude et Pam. Apparemment, les enfants les auraient choisis comme parrain et marraine respectifs. D'ailleurs, se sont eux qui les empêchent de s'entre tuer. Même moi, je ne ressens plus aucune envie de vider ton cousin de son sang. Maintenant que tout le monde a quitté la maison, ils ont pu rejoindre la nurserie.

Cette pièce avait été aménagée sans fenêtre, au cas où, et pour faciliter la venue de mon mari depuis sa propre « chambre ». Elle était blanche et d'un violet très pale. De nombreuses lumière tamisées étaient dissimulées dans des cadres, près des murs. Elles évoluaient tout au long de la journée, afin de reconstituer le jour et la nuit. Cependant, des veilleuses restaient toujours allumées pour ne pas les plonger dans un noir complet. Et aux heures de siestes, on pouvait baisser le volume lumineux.

- Nous pouvons y aller ?

- Bien sur, j'attendais juste ton réveil.

- Il ne fait pas encore jour? Il me semblait s'être écoulée une éternité depuis tout à l'heure.

- Et bien si. Mais notre fils adore le jour et veut garder sa marraine auprès de lui. Tant qu'elle l'a dans les bras, Pam est en pleine forme. Et dès qu'elle le repose il pleure. Il en est de même pour notre fille et ton cousin. Alors ils n'ont pas encore été dans leurs berceaux.

- Mais, enfin, ...

- Chut, ne réfléchis pas. Dépêche toi, ils doivent avoir faim. Et tu es la seule à pouvoir les nourrir.

Je me laissais guider jusqu'à la pièce voisine. Claude était assis au sol, notre fille dans les bras. Et ils dormaient tous les deux. Pam elle, était sur une chaise, et parlait doucement à notre fils. Elle semblait capter toute son attention.

- Coucou, dis-je tout doucement. Elle leva le regard vers moi, et me tendit mon fils.

- Tiens, il est magnifique, tu as fais du bon boulot Sookie. Mais je suis épuisée, et je dois aller dormir. Mon bébé gigota un peu, mais se calma immédiatement lorsque je le pressais contre moi. Éric partit aider Pam à rejoindre une chambre. Je maîtrisais de nouveau mes pouvoirs et pu sentir sa fatigue.

- Dors mon cher mari. Je vais me charger de nos bébés. Il m'entendit bien sur et je souriais de bonheur. Mon fils était le plus beau des bébés. A la même place que ma fille qui s'éveillait elle aussi dans les bras de Claude.

- Coucou toi. Je suis ta maman. Il me regardait fasciné. J'allais chercher ma fille qui m'adressa le même regard. Tu sais que tu es mignonne comme tout ?

Bien sur, je n'obtins aucune réponse. Je m'assis sur le siège qu'occupait Pam. Puis enlevais le T-Shirt d'Éric Mes bébés trouvèrent tous seuls leurs seins et tétèrent goulûment. Je voulus lire leur esprit, mais me heurtait aussitôt à un mur. De peur de les perturber, je n'osais pas insister davantage et les regardait boire, en souriant doucement.

- Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, je les déposais dans leurs berceaux. Ils pleurèrent mais je décidais de ne pas céder. Claude se leva aussitôt et accourut auprès de sa filleule.

- Ah non cousin. Ils doivent aussi pleurer et dormir dans leurs propres lit, il ne seront pas pourris gâté. Ma grand mère serait fière de moi. Elle aussi cela lui déchirait le cœur d'entendre un bébé pleurer mais elle n'avait jamais céder. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais vite arrêter de pleurer d'après elle. J'espérais qu'elle ne m'avait pas menti et que mes enfants feraient pareil.

- Je ne peux pas Sookie, je me sens attiré.

- Stop. Je le pris dans mes bras, il ne pouvait bien sur pas rivaliser avec moi. Une fois dans le salon, il parut sortir de sa transe.

- Je suis désolée cousine, mais ta fille a un trop grand pouvoir sur moi.

- Ce n'est rien. Il y a une chambre à l'étage, va donc te reposer, toi non plus tu n'as pas dormi.

- Oui, tu as raison. A ce soir. Il m'enlaça chaleureusement et partit se coucher.

Je retournais près de mes bébés. Leurs caprices avait déjà cessé et ils dormaient. Nous avions prévus quelques affaires de garçon et de fille, mais très peu, ne sachant pas le sexe du bébé à l'avance. Apparemment, ils avaient déjà trouvé un autre berceau, en pus de celui que Éric avait fabriqué. Mais je devais racheter tout le reste en double. J'allais chercher l'ordinateur portable, m'assis dans le salon, une oreille sur chacune des chambres, mais vampires, bébés et fée dormaient, chacun à leur manière.

* * *

_Me revoilà ! De retour de vacances avec un chapitre_

_J'aimerai des prénoms pour les bébés ! Le prochain chapitre est presque prêt, je le posterais dès que j'aurais deux prénoms qui me conviennent._

_Merci à celles qui laissent des reviews, c'est pour vous que je continue._

_A très bientôt !_

_Lucie_

_Ps : dites moi si vous retrouvez des fautes, je les corrigerais !_


	34. Découvertes

Ce soir là, nous étions tous les six dans la nurserie. Les vampires s'étaient réveillés, Claude était rentré de chez lui où il avait été chercher des affaires et les bébés commençaient à ouvrir les yeux.

- Tout d'abord, nous avons choisi les prénoms des bébés, ma chérie s'appellera Lisa Nott et mon ptit cœur Adam Frey. J'ai choisi les premiers prénoms en accord avec Éric et il a choisi les prénoms scandinaves. Nott signifie nuit et Frey jour.

- Ces personnages étaient deux dieux que j'admirais après ma renaissance. Je croyais encore à mes dieux et j'était passé du jour à la nuit. ils me fascinaient.

- C'est si mignon, s'extasia Pam en se penchant sur le petit lit de mon fils.

- Ça lui va très bien, assura Claude en faisant de même auprès de ma fille.

- Maintenant, nous aimerions savoir ce qu'ils aiment, avança mon mari.

- J'ai eu une idée en les allaitant, nous pourrions prendre quelques gouttes de mon lait et les faire analyser.

- C'est une très bonne idée Cousine, s'enthousiasma Claude.

- Je vais faire le prélèvement sitôt la tétée finie, ils ont l'air de mourir de faim.

Bien sur, aucune personne ici présente n'était gênée que j'exhibe mes seins. Sauf moi. Mais je fis abstraction et enlevais mon haut. Je devrais penser à en acheter adaptés à l'allaitement. Claude et Pam m'apportèrent mes enfants. Mais ils refusèrent mon sein.

- Je pense que vous devriez les placer dans l'autre sens. Je les mets toujours à la même place. Ils s'exécutèrent et aussitôt les bébés burent.

- Et bien ils sont difficiles mes amours.

- Non Sookie, je pense plutôt qu'ils ne boivent pas la même chose. Ils ne doivent pas être identiques. Je vais attendre qu'ils soient un peu plus grands pour confier un de leurs cheveux à ton grand père. C'est loin d'être urgent.

- J'ai l'impression qu'ils grandissent plus vite, avançais-je.

- Non, nous les avons pesés et mesurés et tout est normal, affirma Claude. Mais ils nous suivent déjà du regard.

- Cela arrive un peu plus tard chez les humains normalement, avança Pam, j'ai lu ça dans un ivre sur les bébés. Mes enfants ne seraient jamais humains, mais c'était tout sauf un défaut à mes yeux. je ne les obligerais pas à renier leur part surnaturelle au quotidien. je leur montrerait cette part comme un don et non comme une tare.

- Claude, peux tu nous éclairer sur votre rôle de parrains, il n'existe rien de tel chez les humains.

- Et bien jusqu'à leurs majorité, ils sont dépendants de leurs parrains. Ils peuvent les appeler en cas de problème. Par exemple, dès qu'ils pleurent, nous nous sentons attirés par eux. Notre inconscient nous dicte de les protéger. C'est pour cela qu'ils nous appellent à eux lors de leurs naissances, c'est leurs premiers instants de paniques. Plus ils sont paniqués, plus ils nous appellent de loin. C'est pour ça que si ils pleurent quand tu les couches, quelques mètres suffisent pour qu'on ne souhaite pas les aider à tout prix.

- Et quand se fixe leur majorité ?

- Cela dépend d'eux. Lorsque le déclic se fait, le lien se brise pour ne laisser place qu'à une profonde affection. Pendant ce temps, mes bébés s'endormaient. Je les séparais lentement de moi pour les reposer dans leurs berceaux.

- Euh merci Caude, tout ca est bien beau, mais nous allons devoir fixer des règles. Nous ne pouvons pas vivre à six dans cette maison ou je vais devenir folle.

_- Eric, je te propose de leur laisser la garde des enfants deux fois par semaine. Cela nous laissera le temps de faire quelques nuits au bar. Et à moi, de sortir sans les sortir. _J'étais capable de parler de cette manière à Eric, mais uniquement à lui depuis quelques temps. Nous nous en somme rendus compte, un soir, je pensais à quelque chose et il m'a répondu, aussitôt, j'ai été alertée. Depuis, nous développons ce langage. De plus toutes mes capacités étaient revenues, je voyais dans Claude et Pam comme dans un livre ouvert.

_- Je suis d'accord. _Mais je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas travailler comme ça. _ Et puis, nous ne savons pas encore grand chose sur eux et leur développement, il sera toujours temps de changer._

- Donc deux jours par semaine, Claude tu viendras ici t'occuper des deux petits. Et deux nuits par semaine, se sera toi Pam. Comme cela vous les verrez et nous pourrons nous reposer.

- Oui Sookie, c'est très intelligent approuva Pam. Appelle moi quand tu veux. Nous allons vous laisser maintenant. Et j'ai commandé une pompe, pour que tu pusse prélever ton lait. J'ai vu ca sur le journal. Sacrée Pam, elle s'intégrait assez bien, ordre de mon mari je suppose, et lisait beaucoup pour en apprendre toujours plus sur les humains. Et en contrepartie, elle adhérait aussi à la société de consommation. Elle embrassa mes deux joues et disparu. Claude la suivit peu après. Éric prit ma main et m'emmena au salon. Il alla faire réchauffer du sang dans la cuisine.

- Et le bar, comment fais tu ? Lui demandais-je.

- Ils ont à peu près réussi à gérer malgré l'absence de Pam hier. Je vais y faire un tour demain. Pam y est partie aujourd'hui. Je pense que si tu y vas en début de soirée pour tout organiser, cela devrait suffire. Tu auras juste à coucher les petits à coté de moi, si ils pleurent, je me réveillerais. Adam a ce pouvoir particulier je suppose. Nous devrions les séparer pour savoir mais je refuse de leur faire subir cela pour l'instant. Maintenant que je lisais dans ses pensées si facilement, ils disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Je le ferai, je vais terroriser les employés humains, hors de question qu'ils sabotent ton bar, enfin notre bar. Je pense même pouvoir les surveiller de la maison, si j'étends correctement mon champs d'écoute.

- Sinon, tu pourrais leur prendre quelques gouttes de sang, cela pourrait t'aider.

- C'est hors de question et tu le sais.

- Oui ma femme, mais je réfléchis à la solution de facilité, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues. Au fait, as tu prévenu Felipe ?

- Non, je vais lui envoyer un mail demain.

- Il a laissé un message au bar, il pense passer en Louisiane, pour une ou deux nuits. Je vais lui préparer une chambre au Croquemitaine.

- Ce serait plus simple, j'aimerais faire un tour dans l'esprit de sa nouvelle assistante humaine, je n'ai pas entièrement confiance.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Elle est portugaise. il me regarda, hésita quelques secondes puis rigola.

- Ah, tu deviens encore plus soupçonneuse que moi. Mais accepte tu encore de partager mon lit, j'aimerais te câliner un peu ...

- Je vais passer voir les petits, vérifier qu'ils dorment et je reviens. Je montais très rapidement à l'étage. Adam dormait profondément et ...

- Eric, chuchotais-je, mais il vint aussi vite que si j'avais crié.

- Elle vole, s'émerveilla-t-il. En effet, notre petite fille flottait, à dix centimètres de hauteur, soit bien dessous des parois de son berceau.

- Nous devrions l'empêcher d'aller plus haut. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais l'empêcher de voler. Il prit une des couvertures dans le placard et l'attacha au dessus de son lit. Les barreaux lui laissaient voir autour d'elle mais normalement elle ne serait pas en danger.

- _Sookie_, pensa-t-il sans quitter notre fille des yeux, _elle semble tenir des vampires bien qu'elle ait Claude comme parrain, les fées ne volent pas. A quel sein boit-elle ? _Je désignais mon sein droit. il passa sa main sous mon haut et le pressa délicatement. Il recueillit une goutte au bout de son doigt. Un liquide blanchâtre. il le porta à mes narines.

- _Cela sent le fer, une vague ressemblance avec le sang, mais ce n'est pas du sang véritable, cela sent aussi le lait._

_- Elle a besoin de nourriture humaine. Mais le sang est tout de même très présent. _ Je fis de même avec mon autre sein. Je sentis

- _Très peu de fer, _affirmais-je.

- _Et bien, ma chère et tendre épouse, nos enfants sont étonnants mais différents. Laissons les dormir, j'ai besoin de toi, dans mes bras et tout de suite._

_- _Ne serait-il pas plus raisonnable de nous pencher sur les comptes du Croquemitaine, mon beau gérant, repris-je à voix haute.

- Oh non, ton corps a parfaitement récupéré de l'accouchement, je vois cela d'ici. Je ne peux plus m'en priver, affirma-t-il en me soulevant et courant dans notre chambre.

* * *

Un très grand merci pour vos recherches pour les noms, j'ai eu des listes étudiées et vraiment complètes qui m'ont inspirées. Pour que les enfants s'intègrent dans le monde moderne, je leur ai donné des noms assez courants mais leur deuxième prénom est scandinave.

Un autre chapitre de terminé, à très bientôt pour la suite, 7 à 15 jours je pense.

Lucie


	35. Préparatifs

Le jour venait de se lever. Cela faisait désormais une semaine que mes petits bouts étaient nés. Lisa et Adam étaient aussi mignons l'un que l'autre bien que radicalement différents. J'avais remarqué que ma fille planait désormais assez souvent, mais uniquement la nuit et dans son sommeil. Cela lui faisait plusieurs points communs avec les vampires.

En parlant de vampires, je devais absolument appeler Felipe ce soir. Il n'était pas encore au courant de ma grossesse et je ne trouvais pas ça correct. Quoique je pourrais appeler James dans l'après midi. Je le notais sur un post-it que je collais sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Éric m'avais laissé son bureau pour que je puisse travailler à la maison sur les comptes du bar.

En effet, mes bébés n'avaient encore jamais quitté la maison et c'était mieux comme ça. Nous étions encore en début d'année et j'avais peur qu'ils ne prennent froid. Nous étions le 8 février et ils étaient nés le 1er. Ce soir nous serions vendredi et le bar devrait tourner à plein régime pour combler les bénéfices moins importants des deux dernières semaines. De plus, en tant que régent, Éric avait des nuits bien chargées et me laissait les commandes du bar.

Pam avait été choisie comme future directrice mais il voulait que je le gère pendant que Adam et Lisa ne faisaient que dormir, pour m'apprendre à gérer un établissement. Ensuite, gérer une zone serait une routine, m'avait-il dit, bien que je ne partage pas son avis à 100 %.

Des pleurs se firent entendre et j'accourus dans la nurserie, avant qu'ils ne réveillent Éric. Nous ne savions pas encore lequel des deux réveillait les vampires ni comment ils s'y prenait. Ni si seuls Pam et Éric étaient affectés mais nous ne prendrons aucun risque en acceptant que d'autres vampires s'approchent d'eux.

Je possédais à présent beaucoup de hauts qui me permettaient de donner le sein sans me déshabiller. Mais la tétée du matin était un moment où nous n'étions que trois et j'aimais sentir leur peau chaude contre la mienne. Adam avait d'ailleurs quelques degrés de plus que sa sœur mais rien de détectable pour un humain puisque même le thermomètre avait indiqué des températures corporelles identiques, avec 37,7°C chacun.

Ils s'endormaient souvent en buvant, ce qui était courant pour leur âge. Mais leur regard était assez alerte et ils suivaient tous les corps évoluant autour d'eux.

Depuis peu, je tirais mon lait et ils avaient chacun bu deux fois au biberon. Une fois avec leur papa, qui adorait s'occuper d'eux et une seconde fois avec leurs parrains respectifs qui étaient eux, complétement gaga. Le phénomène qui s'était produit avec Claude avait d'ailleurs eut lieu de nouvelles fois, de nuit comme de jour, avec Claude comme avec Pam. Dès qu'ils pleuraient, leurs parrains accouraient.

J'avais essayé de lire leurs esprits pour savoir comment cela fonctionnait, mais j'observai de faibles barrières autour et je ne souhaitais pas leur faire de mal alors je n'avais pas insisté. Je ne voulais pas rompre ce faible moyen de défense, qui, je l'espérais, gagnerait en intensité avec le temps. Éric était de mon avis.

Après avoir changé leurs couches et leurs petits body, je les recouchais, replaçant une couverture sur le berceau de ma petite fille pour éviter tout incident et partit dans la salle de bain, me doucher et m'apprêter.

Aujourd'hui, je devais revoir Jason pour lui présenter mes enfants. J'avais confiance en lui mais je ne souhaitais pas quitter la maison, je n'avais donc pas le choix. En plus, j'étais largement de taille à assurer la sécurité de mon mari. Et je déplacerais les bébés dans des couffins dans la salle, comme cela il n'aura pas besoin d'arpenter toute la maison.

Je finissais de m'habiller quand le téléphone sonna :

« Allo Sookie », résonna une voix joyeuse, « C'est Sam. »

« Oh Sam, ça me fait tellement plaisir de t'entendre. Tu as reçu le faire part ? »

« Oui, à l'instant. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, je suppose que moins de gens seront au courant mieux ça vaudra pour l'instant.»

« Tu as bien fais, merci. »

« Alors ma belle, comment vas-tu? Ou plutôt, comment allez vous ? »

« Et bien, je suis en pleine forme, j'ai de nouveau dormi les premiers jours, mais c'est inutile à présent je ne ressens plus aucune fatigue. Quand à Lisa et Adam, ils sont tellement mignons. De vrais bébés. »

« Je suis heureux pour toi alors. Tu me manques tu sais. »

« Tu n'as qu'à passer un matin, je t'enverrais l'adresse si tu veux. Tu pourrais même amener ta petite amie.»

« Je viendrais plutôt seul, elle travaille beaucoup. Demain matin ça t'irait ?» Je ne relevais pas le fait qu'il décline automatiquement l'invitation de sa petite amie, cela ne me regardais pas.

« Aucun soucis, j'attends demain avec impatience. »

« Je t'embrasse Sookie. »

« Moi aussi Sam. »

C'était assez étonnant mais j'avais plus confiance en Sam qu'en mon propre frère. Je savais qu'il ne laisserait rien échapper par erreur et qu'avec lui les secrets étaient bien gardés. Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin puisque j'entendis une voiture se garer devant le garage. Je reconnus la voix de mon frère.

« Belle baraque. » Je souris et me dépêchais d'aller lui ouvrir.

« Jason » m'exclamais-je.

«Sookie, comment tu vas ? » répondit-il avec entrain.

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Bah ça va, ça va. Regarde toi, on ne voit même plus que tu as été enceinte. » Sa remarque me fit très plaisir et je le remerciais d'un sourire.

« Entre donc, j'ai fait du café. »

« Avec plaisir. » Je le vis observer l'intérieur de la cuisine avec curiosité. Il s'assit et je lui demandais de ses nouvelles.

« Et bien tu sais, pas grand chose de neuf. Célibataire mais j'ai rencontré une fille. Loreleï. On verra bien. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

« Je compte prendre mon temps avec celle là. » Je souris. Mon frère murissait.

« C'est une bonne chose je pense. »

« Et mes neveux alors ? » dit-il pour changer de sujet.

« Et bien tu sais, pour l'instant, ce sont sont juste de petits bébés tous mignons. Attends je le ramène ils sont dans le salon. »

«Un coup de main ? »

« Non t'inquiète. Je maitrise à présent. » Ils étaient tous les deux attachés dans leur transat ainsi, ils ne pouvaient pas décoller par inadvertance. Je les soulevais délicatement et marchais doucement, pour ne pas les réveiller, planant presque au dessus du sol. Je les déposais sur le plan de travail, bien assez grand pour eux deux. Et de toute façon, je ne les quitterais pas du regard.

« Ils sont mignons, de vrais petits Stackhouse.» Leurs cheveux blonds étaient les même que les miens et ceux de mon frère. Les même qu'Éric aussi, évidemment.

« Ils ont les yeux bleus, comme nous. Bien que ceux de Lisa prennent peu à peu le même bleu que ceux de leur père. » m'exclamais-je avec fierté.

« Avec de beaux parents comme vous et un oncle comme moi; ils ne pourront qu'être que magnifiques de toute façon.»

« Vantard. »

« Non réaliste petite sœur. »

« Je t'aime grand frère. »

Nous passions le reste de la matinée à discuter de Bon Temps et de nos connaissances communes. A midi, je lui proposais de rester manger mais il déclina mon offre, arguant qu'il travaillait cet après-midi. De toute façon, je devais déjeuner avec Claude et on ne pouvait pas considérer leur relation comme la meilleure qui soit. Je le raccompagnais après avoir remis mes enfants au salon, à terre, lieu plus sécurisant pour moi et où ils ne risquaient pas de sentir le frais de l'extérieur.

Je devais leur donner à manger avant le déjeuner mais je préférais attendre qu'ils se réveillent. Aussi je décidais de pomper mon lait, mon cousin serait ravis de nourrir sa filleule. Produire du lait ne me fatiguait pas mais cela me donnait faim. Je devais grignoter dans la journée. Et la nuit je vidais davantage de bouteilles de sang.

Éric m'avait proposé de boire du vrai sang mais ma position sur le sujet était toujours aussi catégorique. Je ne pouvais pas me nourrir sur d'autres personnes. Avec ou sans leur accord.

« Cousine, je suis arrivé » lança Claude du pas de la porte.

« Je t'ai entendu ! » Il m'enlaça rapidement puis aperçu sa filleule.

« Mais que fait donc mon petit ange dans le salon ? Ah ton frère est passé, il a laissé une odeur... Éric est au courant ? »

« Oui, bien sur. Mais je n'ai pas voulu qu'il s'aventure trop loin dans la maison, son esprit n'est pas protégé contre des intrusions...»

« Rassure toi, les télépathes ne courent pas les rues. D'ailleurs, tu as revu Hunter depuis Noël ?»

« Je lui ai téléphoné de nombreuses fois mais pas depuis mon accouchement. Je devrais y penser cet aprem, j'ai d'autres coup de fil à passer.»

Notre conversation prit fin ici, les jumeaux commençant à pleurer pour signifier leur besoin pressant de manger. Après les avoir changé et recouchés, nous nous retrouvâmes autour de notre propre repas.

« Maintenant que tu n'es plus enceinte, nous devrions trouver un moyen de reprendre l'entrainement. »

Pour éviter de blesser les bébés, nous avions stoppés tout combat depuis janvier. Mon instinct m'aidait beaucoup quand je me battais mais apprendre de réelles techniques ne me serait que bénéfique.

« Que dirais tu de demain après-midi ? »

« C'est une très bonne idée. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous battre à l'intérieur. »

« Je laisserais les bébés avec Éric, pour une heure ça ne craint rien. Et en quelques instants nous pouvons revenir. »

« J'achèterai un baby phone longue distance, au cas où... » proposa mon cousin avec un sourire. Cela me faisait très plaisir qu'il s'implique autant pour moi.

« C'est mon boulot de parrain ! » Ajouta-t-il, comme si il lisait dans mes pensées. « Tu as parlé tout haut cousine, je ne suis pas télépathe alors ne me regarde pas comme ça ! »

« Merci quand même Claude. »

« Ça me fait plaisir Sookie, affirma-t-il avec sérieux. Mais je dois m'en aller, mon club m'attends. Je garde les petits après demain rappelle toi ! »

« Oui je sais, et Pam demain soir à après-demain matin. Je n'en reviens pas, je vais te laisser la maison avec Pam endormie. »

« Si je tuais Pam, cela aurait de très graves conséquences sur Adam. Sur des jumeaux fées en bas âge, le lien est si fort que si l'un d'eux souffre l'autre aussi. Et je ne pourrais pas faire souffrir ma Lisa. De la même manière, je ne pourrais pas te tuer. Enfin si je pourrais mais j'en mourrais surement de tristesse. Enfin bref, si Pam ou si je meurs ou même si tu meurs ou si Éric meurs, cela nous fera surement tous mourir. Conséquences de la magie fée. »

« Finalement je déteste la magie fée. Mais compte sur moi pour tous vous protéger. ».

« Je n'en doute pas mais pour cela il va falloir remuant cet imposant arrière train. »

« Je ne te permets pas ! m'offusquais-je. Il éclata de rire, et m'embrassa avant de repartir. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule et ... déjà 15 h ! Je devais me dépêcher. Je commencerais par appeler James, pour laisser le temps à Hunter de quitter le jardin d'enfants.

Je recherchais le numéro, Éric rendait des comptes à Felipe par mail, ce qui arrangeait tout le monde, mais ce qui faisait que je ne connaissais pas le numéro.

« Résidence Castro, quel est le motif de votre appel ? » Oh mince, je n'avais pas choisi la ligne directe. Je songeais à raccrocher un instant, mais ma bonne éducation m'en empêcha.

« Je souhaite parler à James ». Je ne connaissais pas son nom de famille.

« Monsieur ne prend pas d'appel. Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je suis Madame Stackhouse, je suis sur la liste des autorisés. »

« Oh, excusez moi. Je vous met immédiatement en communication. »

Une musique d'attente particulièrement agaçante se fit entendre.

« Sookie, s'exclama James. »

«Je suis heureuse de t'entendre. Bien que j'ai hésité à racrocher, la musique est vraiment nulle. Promet moi de la faire changer. »

«Promis. Et moi aussi, ce lieu est tout de même un peu triste en journée. Comment vas tu ? »

« Très bien. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pur toi, mais je veux savoir si la ligne est fiable. »

« Non, je te rappelle. Ton portable ? »

«Heu.. Oui vas-y. A tout de suite.»

« Tu peux parler Sookie. Dis moi tout. »

« Je suis maman de deux magnifiques jumeaux » annonçais-je.

« C'est extraordinaire ! Comment s'appellent-ils ? »

« Lisa et Adam. Ils sont nés le 1er février. Et ils sont quasiment humains. »

« Toutes mes félicitations. J'avais justement une demande à vous faire mais ce n'est plus possible. »

« Éclaire moi s'il te plait » , lui demandais-je, curieuse.

« J'ai décidé de rejoindre Felipe. Et nous voulions que vous veniez nous remplacer pendant une semaine. Mais ce n'est même pas envisageable. »

« Je ne veux pas dévoiler l'existence de mes enfants tout de suite. Et je ne peux pas les laisser une semaine sans leurs parents.»

« Je comprends tout à fait, ne t'inquiètes pas. Si tu soupçonnes un quelconque espion, n'hésite pas à le renvoyer ici, au diable la diplomatie. »

« Merci de ton soutien James. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi, tu sais. Je pourrais venir te voir, je vais retarder ma renaissance de quelques mois pour vous. » Il considérait cela comme une renaissance. Je trouvais que c'était une manière positive d'aborder la vie de vampire.

« Et bien ce ne serait pas de refus. Tu me manques un peu. »

« Et je suppose que Éric se fait un peu absent de la scène du pouvoir. Nous allons venir une nuit pour montrer à tous à quel point Felipe le tient en estime. Et puis cela mérite bien une prime ainsi qu'un cadeau de naissance, non ? ». Il avait pensé à tout. Il ferait un très bon souverain.

« Oh, James ne t'embête pas avec ça »

« Si si si ! Et puis les nouvelles femmes de ménages ne sont pas dangereuses mais elles n'apprécient pas vraiment Felipe et cela me porte sur le système. »

« Je te comprends et je te plains. Je maitrise parfaitement mon bouclier et je t'assure que c'est très agréable. »

« C'est arrangé, nous viendrons mercredi soir. J'ai arrangé l'emploi du temps à l'instant. » annonça-t-il d'une voix posée. « Prépare dès maintenant des invitations pour tous les vampires de votre zone puis pour les vampires les plus influents ou les plus sceptiques de Louisiane. Ferme le bar aux non-vampire dès minuit. Mais autorise les à amener un mignon humain chacun, que nous nous fondions plus facilement dans le décor. Enfin surtout moi, maintenant que tu es immortelle. Et avant que j'oublie, ajouta-t-il avant que je le coupe, qui se chargera de tes enfants ? Il est indispensable que tu sois présente, afin d'affirmer ton autorité.» J'avais réfléchi à ça, Pam devra aussi se présenter, son rôle prenant de l'ampleur, je devrais donc demander à Claude.

« Et bien j'ai un cousin, pas vraiment humain, qui se trouve être le parrain de Lisa. Il fera l'affaire.»

« Parfait. Laisse vos tenues au pressing ou au bar, que personne ne sente d'odeur dessus, et rappelle à Éric de se laver au bar. » Waouh, James était vraiment compétent, il m'impressionnait.

« Tu es plein de ressources insoupçonnées ! »

« Et bien, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je suis un beau jeune homme creux ? Tu m'as déçu Sookie » Il avait dit cela sur un ton malicieux qui démentait ses propos. Nous nous dîmes au revoir, nos activités respectives nous appelant.

Après avoir raccroché, je remontais auprès de mes enfants, l'heure de la tétée approchait, et je ne pourrais pas téléphoner à Hunter en même temps. Après qu'ils aient tous les deux bu et que je les ai changés, je les déposais dans la chambre de Éric, leur prochain repas serait vers 19h, ils ne devraient pas le réveiller. Et j'avais remarqué que si ils passaient toute la journée loin de lui, ils ne se rendormaient pas.

Je composais avec empressement le numéro de Sandra.

« Allo » entendis-je Sandra après une seule sonnerie.

« Bonjour, c'est Sookie. »

« Oh, Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien. Je voulais justement vous parler. Les vacances commencent le weekend prochain, et Hunter souhaiterait venir chez vous quelques jours, est ce que se serait possible? »

«La situation est un peu compliquée, je dois voir cela avec mon mari, je vous enverrai un mail demain, d'accord ? » Elle attendit quelque instants pour répondre.

« Très bien. Je vous passe Hunter, il est à coté. »

« Hunter ? »

« Tata Sookie ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Bien mon petit chéri. Et devine quoi ... » chuchotais-je, il savait que ma grossesse était un secret et ne répétait rien à Sandra, elle n'était pas méchante mais se n'était pas non plus ma meilleure amie. « Tu as désormais deux petits cousins ! »

« C'est vrai Tata ? »

« Tu évites d'en parler d'accord. » Il acquiesça rapidement et je continuais. « En fait, j'avais des jumeaux dans mon ventre. Ils s'appellent Lisa et Adam. Je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses venir ici, mais tu te doutes qu'avec les problèmes de grand c'est assez compliqué. »

« Oh d'accord Tata » Sa voix toute triste me fit mal au cœur et je me promis de tout régler au plus vite afin de le laisser passer une semaine ici.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras très vite venir les voir. Et sinon Hunter, ça va avec tes camarades d'école ? »

« Oh oui, j'ai plein de copains et même ceux qui ne m'aiment pas je fais comme si je ne le savais pas. »

« C'est très bien mon chéri. » Non en fait c'était très mal qu'un petit garçon soit obligé de côtoyer des gens qui ne l'aiment pas et de faire comme si ces derniers étaient ses amis pour protéger un secret qui lui apporterait des malheurs toute sa vie. « Je vais te laisser, tu embrasseras tout le monde. »

« D'accord tata. Et tonton il dort encore ? Je lui ai pas parlé depuis longtemps, il me manque... » Sa voix teintée de tristesse me fit mal au cœur. Sandra était très gentille avec lui mais il ne serait jamais vraiment à l'aise là-bas... Et je n'y pouvais pas grand chose.

« Et bien il ne fait pas encore nuit mon petit cœur. Mais si tu viens pendant les vacances tu le verras d'accord ? »

« D'accord tata. Au revoir et fait un bisou à tonton de ma part. »

« Promis. Je t'aime. A bientôt. »

Cet appel m'avait rendue triste. Hunter ne s'épanouissait pas chez Sandra. Mais je règlerai ce problème plus tard. Je décidais d'aller me coucher auprès de mon mari pour attendre son réveil, avant de me rappeler que je devais préparer les invitations pour la soirée de mercredi. Je me dépêchais de les mettre en forme avant de les envoyer à Pam, avec une note pour lui demander de relire et corriger, ne maitrisant pas l'humour noir qui caractérisait le Croquemitaine. Je lui joignis une liste de personnes grâce au logiciel de Bill en lui spécifiant de rajouter les personnes qu'elle voulait.

18 h. Je n'avais qu'une heure devant moi, je devais passer une heure au bar, se serait ensuite le tour d'Éric. Le reste de la nuit nous appartiendrait.

Mais je pouvais bien aller me coucher, une fatigue mentale apparaissant. Un câlin à Éric durant quelques minutes suffirait à me reposer. Ses bras frais me faisaient du bien, et je ressentis les changements s'effectuer dans mon corps à l'abri et en famille. Mes yeux se fermèrent durant quelques instants et je m'endormis profondément. D'un sommeil de vampire durant la nuit.

* * *

_Désolée du retard, mais vous n'êtes pas toutes aussi fidèles et n'avoir que quelques reviews ne booste pas vraiment. Je suis pressée de finir le chapitre suivant, il va arriver quelque chose d'important à un personnage secondaire que beaucoup affectionnent._

_A bientôt, je l'espère._

_Lucie._


	36. Un Accident

La soirée au Bar avait été réussie. Nous venions de recevoir un rapport de Pam qui nous assurait des recettes nettement supérieures à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Demain soir, nous irons au Croquemitaine ensemble. Mais pour le moment nous profitions de la présence de l'autre.

« Ils sont magnifiques n'est ce pas ? » dit-il en parlant de nos enfants.

« Oui. Regarde les avec leurs petites tétines. » Ils tétouillaient avec acharnement, en nous fixant du regard. Souvent, Adam s'endormait le premier la nuit, mais pas cette fois.

« Coucou mon ptit gars. Tu fais un sourire à papa ? » Il s'arrêta de tirer sur sa tétine, comme s'il avait compris le sens de ses mots. Aussitôt, elle tomba. Nous en profitions pour le regarder, ses petites lèvres formant un o tout mignon. Je tendis le bras pour lui remettre et éviter qu'il ne pleure, mais la tétine vola d'elle même jusqu'à sa bouche.

Nous en restâmes stupéfaits. Je regardais tour à tour Éric et Adam. Mon mari prit ma main et m'emmena dans la cuisine. Il s'assurait toujours que je buvais suffisamment et en profita pour me glisser une petite bouteille de sang chaud avant de s'en décapsuler une à son tour.

« Tu vas bien ma belle amante ? » s'enquit-il avec sérieux.

« Oui, je suis juste surprise. C'est ... ouah ! Je n'ai plus de mots. Je ... Enfin tu vois ... »

« Tu sais ma belle, les mille dernières années j'ai eu un contrôle parfait sur ma vie. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée je n'arrête pas d'être pris au dépourvu. Alors que nos enfants nous surprennent ne me surprends même pas. Cela me rend juste fier d'être leur père et d'avoir une femme aussi merveilleuse à mes côtés pour les élever. » Je le regardais, un immense sourire au bord des lèvres. J'étais tellement surprise par ses mots. Il avait réussi à me toucher. Et j'avais les larmes aux yeux.

« Heureusement que tu ne pleures pas du sang comme nous ma chérie. » dit-il en essuyant une unique larme de joie qui dévalait l'une de mes joues. Je l'embrassais pour le faire taire. Et ce fut le début de jeux amoureux pour nous, dont nous profitâmes au maximum, avant le réveil de nos deux adorables bébés.

.

« Alors Sam, comment ça va au bar ? » La présence de mon ami me faisait du bien, mais après les banalités d'usage, je voulais vérifier si tout se passait bien pour lui. Je l'avais vraiment négligé ces dernières semaines.

« Bien mieux. Andy Bellefleur, parmi d'autres, a manifesté son soutien envers moi, disant que j'étais un brave patriote que mon cœur battait comme tous les autres et qu'il fallait faire en sorte que chacun puisse nourrir sa famille. Au début, les gens ont été un peu hésitants mais finalement tout est revenu à la normale. Sarah, ma petite amie est comme moi mais son animal favori est le chat. Elle est médecin à domicile. Elle exerçait autour de la Nouvelle Orléans mais est revenue par ici. Calvin Norris fait appelle à elle pour soigner les gens de sa meute. Elle se constitue une clientèle auprès de toutes les personnes de Bon Temps qui ne peuvent se déplacer, et même les autres y prennent goût. Elle est vraiment compétente. » Sa voit brillait de sincérité et je ne remis aucune de ses paroles en doute. J'étais heureuse que ses affaires marchent correctement. Et cette fille semblait géniale et parfaite pour lui.

« Et toi Sookie, tu n'as pas de problèmes ? »

« Et bien non, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, tout se passe parfaitement bien pour moi. Personne de malveillant n'a découvert l'existence de mes enfants, Éric est un super papa, Pam et Claude ne se sont pas entretués. Enfin bref, tout va bien. »

Et nous nous sourîmes, heureux que nos vies respectives se déroulent si bien, même si nous nous voyions moins souvent qu'avant.

.

« Cousine, es-tu prête ? » Comme Claude étant moins fort que moi, je me battais à mains nues et lui était armé. Après deux heures de bâtons, sabres et épées, il venait de sortir une arme à feu. Un petit pistolet. Il avait remplacé les munitions par des balles en caoutchouc mais à la vitesse où elles étaient expulsées du chargeur, je savais que je me ferais très mal si l'une d'entre elles me heurtait.

« Oui, vas-y » lui lançais-je un peu inquiète tout de même.

« Trois balles à éviter », annonça-t-il. En même temps il commença à tirer. A ma droite, à ma gauche et un peu en bas. Je réussis à n'éviter que celle de gauche et grimaçais de douleur quand es deux autres entrèrent en contact avec mon bras et ma jambe.J'avais déjà de nombreuses autres contusions sur tout le corps, mais les plus bénignes disparaissaient déjà.

« Trois balles de nouveau » annonça-t-il encore sans me laisser le temps de me reprendre. Il continua ainsi, une bonne dizaine de fois avant que je ne réussisse à en éviter deux. Une dizaine de bleus plus tard, je réussissais à éviter les trois. Je ne réfléchissais plus, m'abandonnant à mon instinct. Il le vit et commença à tirer sans interruption. J'évitais chacun des projectiles avec souplesse, et dès qu'il dut s'arrêter pour recharger son arme, j'en profitais et me mis à courir vers lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et mon corps le mit face contre terre en quelques dixièmes de secondes. Puis je m'écroulais à ses cotés, vidée de toute énergie.

.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la maison, dix minutes plus tard, Éric était debout dans sa chambre, en train de nourrir Adam. Je le regardais surprise. Mai dès qu'il m'aperçus, je sentis ses pensées bouillonner avec ferveur dans sa tête.

_Non mais dans quel état es-tu ? Si notre fils n'était pas dans mes bras j'irais réduire en miette ton cousin. Enfin dès que la nuit tombera. Voyons Sookie, tu es toute bleue. Va manger, les vampires boivent du sang pour guérir mais je suppose que comme il ne fait pas encore nuit, cela ne te suffira pas. Et ne réplique pas, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas entendre tes pensées, Adam s'est réveillé, très mal et j'étais très inquiet pour toi. _

Soudain, notre fils s'agita contre son père, commençant même à pleurer. Je me sentis avancer jusqu'à lui, ou plutôt planer. Éric le déposa dans mes bras et il se tut aussitôt. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, mon mari chancela, le jour le rattrapant peu à peu. Je le pris d'un bras, masquant une grimace de douleur, et le recouchais.

« Je suis désolée Éric de t'avoir causé tant de soucis. Cela n'arrivera plus, je ferais plus attention. Rendors toi. » Je l'embrassais sur le front, comme je faisais avec Adam et Lisa. D'habitude, les petits n'avaient pas besoin d'un contact direct pour maintenir les vampires éveillés. Mais si cela faisait un moment que mon mari était debout, ils devaient être épuisés. Mon fils se rendormait à son tour. Je le ramenais dans la nurserie, qu'il laisse à mon mari ses deux dernières heures de sommeil. Je devais nourrir ma fille avant de la recoucher à son tour.

Je pris ensuite un bon repas, et commençais à tirer mon lait, tout en grignotant, pour la nuit à venir. Nous repasserions le matin de très bonne heure, pour rassurer les bébés. Une absence prolongée faisait qu'ils se sentaient mal. Mais Claude les recouchera près de mon mari pendant la journée, une ou deux fois et tout irait bien. Je voulais passer la journée à Bon Temps pour remettre la maison familiale en ordre. Quand à cette nuit, nous avons prévu d'aller au bar toute la nuit, pour remettre de l'ordre, repérer d'éventuels espions, remettre les comptes à jour. Travailler quoi.

.

.

_Deux jours plus tard_

Nous étions lundi après midi et je venais de finir les commandes pour la soirée de mercredi. Tous les vampires avaient répondu présent. Ils devaient apporter leur humain mais j'avais une liste de donneurs à prévenir au cas où. Claude était d'accord pour garder les jumeaux. Pam avait acheté deux tenues toutes neuves pour nous deux et elle les avait laissé au Croquemitaine.

Je me laissais retomber sur le dossier du confortable fauteuil en cuir, savourant le fait d'avoir finit la comptabilité si ennuyante. Mais le téléphone sonna, me coupant dans mon action.

« Sookie » La voix affolée de Sandra me paniqua immédiatement.

« C'est moi, parlez. »

« Êtes vous allée chercher Hunter ? » sa question me surprit et je sus que quelque chose clochait.

« Bien sur que non, je vous aurais prévenu. »

« Et bien il s'est enfui. Il a dit à la responsable qu'il m'avait vu et il a pu sortir. Oh mince, ce pauvre petit. » Je devais parti à sa recherche. Mais les cours de gestion de mon mari prirent le dessus et je planifiais au lieu de me jeter dans la mêlée.

« Ne paniquez surtout pas, je vais essayer de le rechercher par la pensée. L'école est bien à Shreveport ? »

« Non juste à côté. Mais on peut être à Shreveport en deux minutes à pieds. »

Je me tus et déployait mes antennes mentales, appelant très fort Hunter, me concentrant sur sa signature mentale. Mais je ne la reconnaissais nulle part. De plus en plus paniquée, je recherchais avec acharnement mais je ne la voyais nulle part.

« Nous ne pouvons pas prévenir la police mais je ne peux pas le trouver. Soit il ne le veut pas, soit il dort ... » ou il est gravement blessé continuais-je pour moi même. Mais je me ressaisis très vite, je ne devais pas envisager cette éventualité. « Écoutez Sandra, je vais appeler du renfort de confiance. Allez dans les endroit qu'il aime. J'envoie mes propres hommes. »

J'appelais aussitôt Claude.

« Hunter a disparu quelque part sans Shreveport. » Il raccrocha immédiatement. Il devait déjà être partit à sa recherche. J'appelais ensuite Lèn.

« Allo »

« Je suis désolée de te déranger mais mon neveu s'est enfui. On ne peut pas avertir la police, j'ai besoin de toi, il t'aime bien il te fera confiance. »

« Pas de problèmes Sookie. Je me mets à sa recherche. Ne t'en fais pas. » Il raccrocha à son tour. Je laissais un message à Pam. Je courrais à la nurserie, déposais les jumeaux avec mon mari et lui laissais une une note:

_Hunter a disparu, je fais au plus vite, ne t'inquiète pas._

.

_Quelques minutes plus tard :_

Je courrais dans les rues de Shreveport, luttant pour garder un rythme humain aux yeux des humains. Mon esprit scannait les pensées de tous les passants, cherchant un petit garçon, je devais passer pour une folle mais tant pis. Je fonctionnait très rapidement : comme à l'entrainement, j'étais passée en mode automatique. Plus que 10 minutes avant la nuit. Je regardai partout à la fois, c'était si dur. Soudain un coup de fil de Lèn :

« Je l'ai. Il s'est fait heurté par une voiture, il est conscient mais a besoin de soins. Je peux l'amener à l'hôpital ? » Il ne me fallu que quelques instants de réflexion.

« Vas-y »

« Ok. Et Sookie, il s'est enfui pour retrouver son père. Tu dois le faire pour lui. Ce ptit gars ne va pas si bien qu'il n'a l'air d'aller. »

« Merci Lèn. Je vais l'aider ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je reste avec lui, ne t'en fait pas. »

« J'avertis mon mari et j'arrive. » Il raccrocha en acquiesçant.

Je mis un message à Éric, Claude et Pam. Puis un autre à Bill. Avant de me mettre en direction de l'hôpital de Shreveport, j'appelais Sandra pour la prévenir et lui demander d'apporter le carnet de santé du petit.

Avais-je manqué quelque chose avec mon petit cousin ? De toute évidence, il n'était pas si heureux que cela chez Sandra. Après tout son père s'était bien occupé de lui ces dernières années. Et je ne l'avais même pas rappelé pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Être privé de son fils ne devait pas l'aider. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais l'impression d'avoir traité cette affaire à la va-vite. Mais cette fois, je prendrais mon temps.

« Bonjour, Sookie Stackhouse, je suis la tante du petit Hunter qui viens d'être admis ici. » me présentais-je.

« Je suis désolée Madame, mais il est avec son père et il ne peut voir personne avant d'avoir passé les examens d'usage. » Je scannais rapidement son esprit et la remerciais. En prétextant une envie pressante, je m'éclipsais par un couloir en direction du centre de l'hôpital.

Bien sur, pour éviter les problèmes, Léonard s'était fait passé pour son père. Mais j'avais trouvé la chambre et fermer les yeux quelques secondes me permit de situer Lèn et par conséquent, le bouclier que Hunter luttait pour garder debout.

Je me dépêchais d''arriver à ses côtés mais détectait la présence d'un médecin dans la pièce. J'englobais alors son esprit de mon propre mur et je le sentis se relâcher quand toutes les pensées de cet hôpital arrêtèrent de le harceler. J'entendis le médecin parler d'une petite fracture à la cheville qui ne nécessiterait qu'un plâtre. Je soupirais de soulagement et m'autorisais enfin à souffler. Cette quête avait entrainé une fatigue que mon corps remplaçait peu à peu par la faim. Enfin la soif vu qu'il faisait nuit. C'est à ce moment que le téléphone se mit à sonner.

« C'est Bill. Il a réintégré sa maison il y a deux semaines après quelques mois de cure psychiatrique. »

« Merci Bill. »

« De rien, à mercredi et bon courage pour tes recherches. »

Le médecin venait de finir de poser le plâtre et de demander à Hunter de rester ici pour la nuit, et que son papa pouvait dormir à côté de lui. Il sortit et j'attendis quelque instants qu'il disparaisse au bout du couloir avant d'en profiter pour entrer à mon tour.

« Le médecin vient de lui injecter un antidouleur et un somnifère. Je vais rester avec lui cette nuit. Profites-en pour régler la situation rapidement, d'accord ? » Il débita cela d'une traite et à voix basse. Mon petit cousin dormait déjà et il ne voulait pas le déranger. Et plus nous discuterions, plus nous le dérangerions.

« Promis. Je suis désolée, mais j'ai soif, et je suis épuisée. » Il ne releva pas le j'ai soif, pensant surement que je parlais d'eau. Ou alors il était au courant. Mais j'avais plein d'autres choses à traiter et je ne m'attardais pas sur mon lapsus.

« Je comprends. Mais aide ce petit, il a confiance en toi et a vraiment besoin de son papa. »

« Je ferais le nécessaire. Merci de veiller sur lui. »

.

« Mon épouse, tu es enfin là. Je n'osais pas partir à ta recherche et Pam est au bar. »

« J'ai soif Éric. » le coupais-je, sans prêter attention à ses paroles.

« Va t'allonger, je t'apporterais les enfants pour qu'ils boivent ainsi que plein de bouteilles de sang. »

« Je peux avoir quelques gouttes de ton sang s'il te plait. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de demander voyons », il me prit dans ses bras pour que je puisse atteindre sa carotide plus facilement. Mes crocs trouvèrent très vite le liquide vital et en deux gorgées, j'allais vraiment mieux. « Je te ferais bien l'amour après cet échange des plus plaisant, mais nos enfants te réclament et il n'y a plus de ton lait au frigo. Et puis tu as plein de choses à me raconter. »

« J'y vais. »

« Je te rejoins. »

.

Mes enfants étaient repus et moi aussi. Je fermais les yeux pour me reprendre quelques instants, tout en racontant tout à Éric.

« Je vais m'occuper de cette histoire pour le moment. Mais je te laisserais décider, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'apporterais juste tous les éléments. Tu vas rester ici d'accord ? Ne bouge pas d'ici, tu dois dormir! La panique t'a vidée. Tu dois récupérer. Et j'aimerais que tu sois avec les enfants, ça vous fera du bien. C'est de la magie fée. » Je souriais à l'idée que mon mari vampire est pris du temps pour se renseigner sur la magie fée de nos enfants. Mais il avait raison, j'étais épuisée et en quelques secondes, je sombrais.

* * *

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, je me suis dépêchée de vous laisser ce chapitre ! Le prochain sera peut être un peu plus long à venir à cause de la reprise mais j'essaierais._

_A très bientôt, et laissez moi vos avis et vos hypothèses pour la suite._

_Lucie_


End file.
